The Heart in the Hearth
by organicgold
Summary: Although it had so much love to give, Phoenix knew he had to be careful with his heart.
1. When Wright Learned of the Demon

At Phoenix Wright's first ever Bar Association Christmas Party, the Gatewater Hotel's ballroom was warm and stuffy. It was filled with attorneys, court employees, and public defenders all sweating in their best clothes, determined to have a good time. They chatted together in groups, and the ballroom was filled to bursting with buffet food, large tables with cheap chairs, and lively conversation. Upbeat music played from a small stage at the end of the room, and in front of the stage, people were setting up a raffle table. Phoenix got his bearings before going inside.

Everyone seemed able to detect a newbie at twenty paces, but Phoenix was familiar with only a few faces. He received many friendly greetings as he tried to make his way to the buffet table, and smiled and waved as appropriate. Even the court clerks seemed to be in a good mood.

After filling his plate with free food, he ventured over to a group of public defenders who had interviewed him for a job the day after the bar exam results were distributed. Phoenix walked up to the group and waved, unsure if they remembered him.

"Phoenix Wright!" The oldest attorney of the group smiled up at him. The attorney's enormous glasses only seemed to magnify his smile as he squinted through them.

"Hello everyone, and happy holiday," said Phoenix. The group returned a hello.

"How are things at Fey & Co.?" asked the senior public defender. "Are they just as you expected?"

"Glamorous?" asked a man in a red bow tie.

"Well-paid?" joked a tall woman in high heels. Everyone laughed.

Phoenix nodded, grateful to them for dispelling his nerves. "Yes, all that, and more. I feel honored to have Mia Fey as my mentor." The group members nodded. "In fact, if it weren't for her, I wouldn't be here right now. I didn't know about this event until last week."

The senior public defender frowned. "Didn't you get the email?"

"Um, well… I don't own a computer. I only use the one at work."

The other man waved him closer, and pulled a notepad and pen from his suit jacket. Phoenix set aside his plate and sheepishly went over.

"My boy," he said as Phoenix scribbled his name and work email, "you're one of us now. We can't have you out of the loop."

Phoenix nodded, and returned the notepad and pen. "Does the same go for prosecutors? I haven't seen a single prosecutor's badge since I arrived."

The tall woman burst into laughter. "This one is sharp! How could we have let him get away?" Everyone laughed. Phoenix smiled, uncertain about what he had brought up.

"Oh, they get the email," the man with the red bow tie said. He rolled his eyes. "They get it every year. They just don't respond. And they never come." He looked to the tall woman. "I know you have a theory about why."

"It's not just a theory!" She punched a fist into her opposite palm. "I heard some careless new district attorneys talking about it. They were fighting about which symphony orchestra von Karma was going to hire, and speculating about his mansion!"

"I heard there was going to be a diamond jewelry exhibition," a woman in blue piped up.

"I heard those dessert chefs were going to be making the desserts, the ones from TV with the new show."

The group fell to indignant gossip about the snobbery of prosecutors. Phoenix listened while eating. He wasn't inclined to baseless conjecture. It wasn't that he discredited their experiences-as public defenders, they probably saw the most heartless of prosecutorial behavior-but that he didn't want to approach his career with any more bias than he already had. When the time came to deal with prosecutors, he wanted to approach them individually. _Each person is unique_ , he thought, _no matter what they are_. Plus, he couldn't imagine Mia approving of such gossip. _Oh, Phoenix,_ she would say. _You know how lawyers love to talk._

"Speaking of that- hey, Wright?" said the woman in blue.

Phoenix looked up from his empty plate. "Yes?"

"Has Fey warned you about the Demon Prosecutor yet?"

"Casey-"

"Sorry, boss, but I think he has a right to know." She looked Phoenix in the eye. "Has anyone told you about him yet?"

"Uh, no." Phoenix looked around the group. Most of the members' gazes had fallen to the floor. "Is it… What is he?"

"He's a deformity of the face of the legal profession," the man with the bow tie said in a low voice. "He doesn't enforce the law. The law is his servant."

The tall woman leaned in closer to Phoenix. "You know that cold case that was reopened last week, and had a two hour trial last Thursday?" Phoenix nodded. "That was him. He got a fake confession out of someone he'd been detaining with no charges for three years. Then he used falsified evidence when the defendant got cold feet."

"And then Lana Skye had the nerve to call a press conference about all the great progress the High Prosecutor's Office has been making on cold cases!" hissed the woman in blue.

"Oh, they're all in on it," said the man in the bow tie. "But he's the worst. At such a young age! What we know isn't the half of it. I heard he still has people in the detention center that his dad passed down to him. He uses the witness compensation funds to bribe witnesses into telling lies they could never have come up with on their own. He won't rest until the defendant gets a maximum sentence."

The circle of attorneys was still, despite the noisy party going on around them. The senior public defender was frowning deeply.

"Who is he? What's his name?" Phoenix asked.

"We don't see him very much because he's highly selective about his cases. I know he's von Karma's boy," the woman in blue answered. "He came from Germany with von Karma a few years ago." She paused. "The first time I saw him was at a death sentence review panel his father was prosecuting. He was… so calm."

"But, uh, Phoenix," the tall woman interjected. "Don't let it worry you. He picks his own cases by hand."

"The perks of being a von Karma," someone scoffed. After the name left their lips, they swallowed tightly.

Phoenix looked around at the morbid gloom that had settled on the group's faces. "Well, thank you for the warning. I most likely won't encounter him soon, since I'm stuck with all the grunt work in the office for the foreseeable century." Some smiles appeared around the circle, and Phoenix could relax again. "I'll be sure to keep an eye out for him."

"You're a good kid, Phoenix Wright," said the senior public defender. He squinted up to make eye contact, and Phoenix was surprised to see steady, sharp brown eyes beneath his bushy grey eyebrows. "It would be better for you to stay out of… all that."

"Uh. Thank you."

"Hey!" The tall woman shook her head. "We all remember what it was like after we passed the bar- all those student loan payments and instant noodles in the pantry. Let the poor kid enjoy some real food!"

The mood lightened as the attorneys reminisced. "I put almost all my law books in the pantry because there was so much room," Phoenix joked. Everyone laughed, and the group broke up to make its way to the buffet table. Phoenix caught up to the man with the red bow tie and asked him every burning question he had about dressing for court. The man in the bow tie was eager to oblige.

Phoenix spent a happy evening with the public defenders, but said his goodbyes after the Bar's award ceremony, and declined their invitation to further alcoholic festivities. Glowing with good spirits, he rode the train home alone.

\\\\\

Miles Edgeworth lifted his hands from the keys and listened to the last chord die its quick death in the harpsichord. Silence fell in the music room. If he listened closely, he could hear the Christmas party taking place in the rest of the mansion.

He picked up the sheet music and was paging back to the beginning when Franziska von Karma entered the room. Miles, who had finally been feeling something resembling calm for the first time that evening, started at the noise and dropped the music book. It bounced off the delicate harpsichord keys with a discordant clang and landed on the carpet.

"Miles! Why are you hiding in the music room during Papa's one and only grand party of the year?" She closed the doors behind her and came closer. "If it's music you want, Papa has arranged for vocalists to join the professional symphony orchestra you may have noticed in the ballroom."

"I am well aware of the musicians in our house," said Miles. He leaned down to reach for the sheet music, but Franziska snatched it up first with a rustle of tulle.

"If you keep playing, people will think we keep a musician locked up in the back of our house," she said as she straightened back up. She was wearing a dark crimson crushed velvet holiday gown that was apparently designed to make her look like a doll, with a fitted bodice, full-length sleeves, frills at the wrists, puffy shoulders, and a truly baffling amount of tulle under a full skirt. Unfortunately, its stylistic sensibilities matched Miles' own holiday outfit and didn't seem to dampen her confidence in any way, so he elected to stay silent instead of striking back with the first comment that came to mind.

Franziska interpreted this as silent indignation, and raised an eyebrow. "Hmm." She flipped through the book to where Miles had pressed it flat to play. "What do we have here...William Byrd, Renaissance era… 'Pavana Lachrymae'? That hardly seems appropriate for the holiday season."

Whatever smug or pitying look was on her face, Miles didn't want to see it. He fixed his eyes on the harpsichord's ornately carved music stand. "Give me my book, please," he said calmly.

She replaced the book on the stand. "Miles, why not come out and enjoy the party? The circuit court judge Papa wanted to introduce us to is here."

"Thank you, Franziska. I will."

He slid out from the bench and faced his sister. She didn't move. Miles finally raised his eyes to hers and drew breath to ask what the delay was, but stopped when he met her gaze.

Franziska was looking up at him levelly, studying him. Her grey eyes were cool, neither soft with sympathy nor glittering with recognition of an exploitable weakness. Sensing a test or turning point of some kind, Miles stared back with what he hoped was equal frigidity.

Franziska smiled her confident smile. "Little brother. Your secrets are safe with me." She offered her velvet-covered arm for Miles to take.

Miles took it, and walked with her. He opened the doors into the hallway.

The whirling, glittering music of the Nutcracker Suite grew as they approached the ballroom. It was a cavernous, brightly lit space filled with rich decor and dancers in dazzling motion. Though the orchestra was on stage across the ballroom, he could hear their music vividly and clearly. Miles and Franziska stopped at the edge of the room, and silently observed the scene together.

The sound and motion grew as the orchestra came to the conclusion of Waltz of the Flowers. Miles lifted two champagne flutes from the tray of the first waiter who passed. He gave one to Franziska, and raised his glass to her.

"Merry Christmas, big sister."


	2. Wright Meets With Old Friends

After Larry's acquittal, Phoenix couldn't seem to get a moment of peace from his grateful friend. Larry couldn't seem to understand Phoenix's desire to complete the tasks he'd been assigned instead of blowing them off for a fun afternoon. Phoenix cleared his schedule for dinner three weeks after the acquittal, and stuck to his guns whenever Larry pleaded him to go to lunch nearly every afternoon in between.

Phoenix managed to make it to the dinner five minutes early. From the other side of the dining room, Larry waved furiously. Phoenix smiled, and went over to sit down.

"Nick, I hope you like pizza, because we're going to get a lot of it!"

Phoenix laughed. Being around Larry reminded him of his undergraduate days, when they had seen each other often. Which reminded him...

"Wait, Larry-didn't we go here during school all the time?"

"Good memory." Larry handed him a menu. "We never do anything together nowadays," he complained. "Remember when we were roommates? That was the best!"

Phoenix couldn't forget about the year they were roommates no matter how hard he tried. But he did have to admit that there were times he missed the relatively carefree and careless days he'd had. He smiled. "Yeah, that really was the best. I miss it sometimes."

Larry's eyes sparkled from his friend's validation. "I knew it! Nick, being an adult sucks! I thought the ladies would dig a college graduate, but they're all college graduates too! And they're, like, way busier than me."

Knowing it would likely be the topic of the evening anyway, Phoenix took the bait. "Larry, are you dating again?"

Larry froze. "Well, I… It's not like that, Nick." He leaned closer over the sticky table. "I miss Cindy every day. I really loved her! But… I just think she would want me to keep living and be happy. She was really sweet. She always understood things like that." Larry sniffled a little.

Phoenix nodded. "I understand. She wouldn't want you to stay unhappy for her sake. She wasn't that kind of person."

Larry managed a smile. "Yeah, man. You always get me." He glanced around the restaurant, sheepish. "But I _am_ seeing someone. It's nothing serious right now. Oh, and she's an art major, just like you were!" He smiled sunnily.

"Now that really takes me back," Phoenix marveled. "What does she do?"

Larry regaled Phoenix with descriptions of his girlfriend's abstract and surreal works through ordering their meal and eating dinner. He even had photos of her work on his phone. Larry showed Phoenix several works, which he admired, and pictures from their recent dates.

As they put on their coats to leave, Larry asked, "What about you, Nick? There isn't a special girl in your life?" Phoenix shook his head. "Huh? Who was that babe at my trial? Your assistant, or something. Don't tell me you haven't asked her out."

"No, I haven't." Phoenix buttoned his coat. "And, she's actually my boss." He grinned. "It would probably be a bad idea."

"But Nick! She's gorgeous!"

They walked out into a cool September evening. "Larry, she's taught me everything I know about being a defense attorney. Mia isn't just my boss. She's capable and tough, and has been nothing but kind to me since she started mentoring me. I haven't told her this, but I want to be just like her someday. She's my role model." He looked over at Larry, whose eyes were narrowed in thought. "Hey! That doesn't give you a pass to date her!"

Larry started. "Aww, come on! How'd you know?"

Phoenix burst into laughter. "I'm your friend, I know you." He patted Larry on the shoulder. "I have to go read some cases for tomorrow. But I had fun tonight."

"All right, I forgive you," Larry sighed. "Lunch next week?"

"We'll see."

They waved goodbye, and turned in opposite directions down the sidewalk.

On the train, Phoenix looked through his personal emails on his phone. He scrolled back to sent emails from last December, and opened an email to Miles Edgeworth that he had read many times since. Spending time with Larry often reminded him of his close childhood friend.

Dear Mr. Edgeworth, I don't know if you remember me. My name is Phoenix Wright, and we were friends in elementary school. You moved away quite suddenly, but gave me this email soon after we became friends. I recently became an attorney and moved closer to the metro area. Perhaps we can meet sometime and catch up. I would like to know how you have been doing. If you are interested, please do not hesitate to contact me. Sincerely, Phoenix Wright

Larry seldom talked about their elementary school days, and Phoenix rarely brought it up. The days they had spent together as three friends had been the happiest days of his life, and he wasn't sure he trusted Larry to understand that. As a fearless troublemaker during school and university, Larry had been popular. Phoenix had not. He often wondered what it would look like if they all got back together, but inevitably concluded it would probably be like nothing he could imagine. And imagining made him feel all the more lonely when it was over.

 _That's quite enough of that,_ he thought. _Phoenix, you have the career you always wanted, and you help those who have no friends at their side like you always dreamed you would._ He went back to his email inbox, where he had forwarded himself the court opinions assigned to him earlier that day. _Focus on what you can do, here, and now._

 _\\\\\_

The air in the office was silent and thick.

Phoenix couldn't remember how long it had been since Mia's little sister had been taken away, or since the detective had left, or since Mia had been gone.

Phoenix sat on the couch, where the detective in charge had steered him. _Don't pass out on me, pal,_ the detective had said, while trying to get Phoenix to lay down flat with what seemed like habitual ease. Phoenix had thanked him and assured him that he would be fine. After they'd gone, he just couldn't seem to get up. Every moment was smearing into the same present moment, held at arm's length. The dark room, harshly lit by the cold light from the hotel rooms across the street was like a movie he couldn't take his eyes off of.

He had been struggling to keep his eyes from drifting to that spot under the window, and trying to look at the time instead, and failing to do either. His mind drifted, blank, and his eyes fixed on the law books in the bookshelf behind the desk.

 _Phoenix._

He closed his eyes. They were tired.

 _There you are, Phoenix. What are you still doing in that place?_

Phoenix felt something he had only ever seen, and seen many times before: Mia leaning against the door frame in his office, watching him as he asked her a question, gazing steadily, evaluating-

A breath of air filled his body. He was on his feet, in the dark office, looking about and finally seeing what was there. His eyes filled with tears.

"Mia?" he said, his voice small and shaky. The heavy silence swallowed his voice whole.

He looked at that spot under the window. But all he could feel now was that sense of Mia, believing in him, knowing he could figure out the next step. He looked there a moment longer, then raised his eyes to window. The harsh light was still on, but now diluted by predawn. He looked at the clock on the wall. The Detention Center's visiting hours would begin soon. Phoenix wiped away his tears.

\\\\\

Just a few days later, Phoenix watched Mia leave the defendant lobby. Channeled through Maya, she'd asked him to meet her in the office later that night. He couldn't help thinking that it wouldn't be the last time he would see her.

 _We'll meet again,_ she had said. Or Maya had said. He hadn't quite figured that one out yet.

Phoenix peered around the lobby, trying to decide which direction most likely led to the taxi stand. He started down the hallway that led to the main lobby when he heard a bang. Phoenix turned, and saw the courtroom door flying open from the courtroom side. Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth emerged from it, looking incongruously calm. He didn't even flinch when the door bounced off the wall. Phoenix did.

Edgeworth came straight toward him across the lobby. His every movement was measured, but Phoenix didn't even have to look the prosecutor in the eye to feel the silent boiling rage rolling off of him. Phoenix looked anyway.

Edgeworth's outward appearance was like Phoenix remembered. He hadn't lost his clothing style sensibilities or grey hair. But that was where the similarities ended. Phoenix remembered how intelligent, how present and alive his friend's eyes had been in their childhood. Now, they were burning furiously, still sharp with the wit he remembered, but had a certain depthlessness-the arrogance of a willful individual.

The prosecutor looked over Phoenix once, smirked, and shook his head. "That list of names was a wonderful bit of extortion. Cheap, last-minute tricks-is that what justice has come to in this country?" Edgeworth shrugged, an _it just can't be helped_ gesture, and glared at Phoenix. "All defense lawyers are the same."

Phoenix felt his heart drop. He tried to think of something to say that would explain, to ask if Edgeworth even remembered who he was, to think of something that would get him to listen. No words came, leaving Phoenix staring blankly at the prosecutor, dry-mouthed, and white as paper.


	3. Edgeworth At the Piano After a Long Day

Edgeworth walked past Phoenix without another word and continued down the hall. He had nearly reached the main lobby when he heard a familiar sound.

"Mr. Edgeworth! Sir! Wait up!"

Edgeworth didn't slow. Detective Gumshoe caught up to him anyway, in a rush of his bulky green coat and worn clothing.

"The trial is over, detective. You can go home now," Edgeworth said shortly.

"Mr. Edgeworth, wait. What happened in there?" Gumshoe, out of breath, tried to catch his boss's eye. His huge shoulders seemed to crowd the hallway, pressing Edgeworth's nerves.

"I'm afraid that is none of your concern, and all of mine."

"But…" Gumshoe protested. They entered the courthouse lobby, and Edgeworth walked even faster, increasingly desperate to get to the door before he lost his composure. "But that was the first trial you ever lost." Gumshoe frowned. "I've been to all of them since-"

Edgeworth halted, rigid. "Detective Gumshoe!" he snapped. "Leave me alone. I do not wish to discuss this any further. Have I made myself clear?"

"Mr. Edgeworth, what's going on?" Gumshoe said softly. "You can tell me, I won't tell anyone. What happened in there? Are you okay?"

Edgeworth left his subordinate standing there and wrenched open the door to the stairwell. He made a quick descent into the parking garage. Once inside the car alone, Edgeworth was finally able to get a grip on himself. His left hand and wrist ached where he'd apparently tried to crush his briefcase handle. His shoulders and back strained under the immense tension in his neck. And his eyes-

Edgeworth was far from a self-conscious man. There wasn't an ounce of vanity in his body. He was aware of the affected appearance he chose, aware of how appearance signified inner and outer discipline. He had never felt shame or embarrassment about his personal appearance, hardly worried over its effect on others- with one exception.

Edgeworth pulled down the sunshade in the car and opened the mirror. There were his eyes. He glared back at himself. As a prosecutor whose first instinct was to doubt, he was intensely aware of how little could be hidden in someone's gaze. Most of the time, he used this to his advantage.

But in there, he had lost control. He had _lost_. What had Gumshoe seen when he looked in his eyes?

What had Wright?

Edgeworth started the car and drove through the garage with deliberate care. Since drifting to Gumshoe's attempt to talk to him, his mind turned over the detective's words. The prosecutor's anger began to dissolve into something more familiar. Mercilessly, his shock began to wear off too.

 _What happened back there? What's wrong?_ The expressway and other cars on it were images before his eyes.

 _I lost. I failed,_ he thought. _I was completely wrong._

 _It was right in front of my face and I still didn't get it._

Dusk gathered in the sky as he reached home. Edgeworth had carefully researched properties that fit his criteria before moving from Germany permanently. He'd wanted a spacious home, with an interior not too airy or cramped. It would stand by itself on a hillside or as exclusively located as possible, with three bedrooms and bathrooms, all to his own taste. The fixtures, flooring, cabinetry, and countertops would be handpicked by him and there would be a view of the city from the living room and space for his Steinway grand piano and state-of-the-art appliances and furnishings and once he became a perfect prosecutor who punished evil he would come home every night and he would be happy.

 _Well, I certainly hope no one saw that little outburst just now,_ he thought sharply. _You will never, ever recover from this. Your behavior was embarrassing and wholly unbecoming of a prosecutor and a von Karma. You did your job wrong and you failed. There are no second chances for fact-finding and if you aren't fit for the job because something is wrong with you and you're tainted from-_

Edgeworth wanted nothing more than to play the piano.

His thoughts continued, berating him as he drove in to his gorgeous hillside home. He already knew what he wanted to play, but still took care to put his things aware where they belonged. Once he'd taken off his shoes, put his briefcase and keys in their usual spots, hung up the suit, and changed into comfortable clothes, his thoughts had progressed to damage control.

 _What are you going to do about Wright? About your reputation and trustworthiness as a prosecutor?_

Edgeworth went to his bookshelf of sheet music and pulled out his sheet music binder of Liszt.

 _I will do better. Perfection is my destiny as a von Karma. And no one can escape his destiny._

He warmed up with some scales and arpeggiated scales. Edgeworth had chosen this particular Steinway for its rich and forceful sound after comparing it to twenty-four other Steinway pianos in the showroom. Already, the fullness of its sound was quieting his thoughts. Now that he had a plan, he needed to prepare for it. Facilitating a nervous breakdown by dwelling on the problem would hardly help his reputation.

In the course of the education of his children, Manfred von Karma had required they choose a recreational pursuit. He recognized the professional importance of performance: the relation of grace and discipline of form to presentation. He'd informed his children of this requirement and given them each a list of activities they could choose from which would be suitable to the family name. Pursuits such as writing, team sports, and crafting were not on the list. Music and equestrian show jumping were. Miles originally started lessons for flute and showed promise, but was eventually attracted to the complexity of the piano and other keyboard instruments. Franziska, already enamored with riding, quickly took to show jumping in the hunter class, where she could demonstrate personal control and taste in style and manners. Due to her disposition and drive, she placed in hunt seat competitions around Europe. Miles was no concert pianist, but was nevertheless invited to local and regional competitions and music festivals. Manfred also made it a habit to show him off to important visitors and friends in his home. Their artistic pursuits had stayed with both von Karma children ever since.

Edgeworth approached the works of Franz Liszt with appropriate respect and caution. He was well aware of his own skill level, and the difficulty of works written by a notorious showman with unusually large and capable hands. He had no desire to make a fool of himself, even in private. He began with the simple dissonances of _Nuages gris_ , savoring the sensation of low growling octaves swelling from under his left hand. Afterward came every dissonant, furious Liszt composition he could play. The clatter of pitches and force of sound filled and surrounded him.

As he played through the binder, he flipped past _Liebestraum No. 3_. Manfred had requested it to be played for guests so often that it almost turned Miles off of Liszt entirely. Edgeworth much preferred _Un sospiro_ among Liszt's more consonant compositions, but right now he wanted to save it for last. He attacked the music with fresh anger, well aware of his dramatic style and not caring enough to control it. He heard his own surging emotions echo through the living room, bouncing sharply off the glass window wall. The dishes in the kitchen cabinet across the room rattled faintly. On his sixth repetition of _Unstern: Sinistre disastro_ , he took his time through the end, brooding.

 _I am correct, after all. All defense attorneys are the same. There is no reason Wright could be an exception. He may be clever, and lucky. But he is no match for a von Karma and never will be. I will crush him with that reality the next time we meet. Truth is on my side._

Edgeworth played a quick D-flat major scale, and then in the silence that followed deliberately changed his bearing to fit the new, graceful mood. _Un sospiro_ called on all his technical skill, and from experience he knew it was essential to approach a challenge with confidence. It was satisfying to watch his hands jump around the keys as required by the music. It was satisfying to do something right and beautiful.

He let the flowing arpeggiations wash through the room. At long last, he had worn his mind down to calm. After the fourth playthrough, he looked at the clock over the bookshelves. It was 03:38.

The music swept through the dark house once more. There was no other sound. Outside, the city lights wavered, yellow and blue. Miles held down the sustain pedal on the final rolled chord and waited until the sound faded completely. He looked out the window wall, past the piano, to the sleeping city.

He'd forgotten to eat dinner, but it was all right. He put the sheet music away and closed the keyboard cover, changed into pajamas and climbed under his down comforter.

That night, Miles Edgeworth had the worst nightmares of his life.


	4. Investigation: An Assistant's Role

_Note: Maya is older here than in canon, so that things can actually be appropriate. I pretty much always rejected her canon age due to Squick, so I wanted to make it clear that in this story, she is closer to the ages of the other main characters._

 _\\\\\_

The night after Maya became Phoenix's official assistant, they met to discuss the future over hot and fresh ramen at one of her favorite places nearby. Phoenix came down from the office and saw her waiting at the entrance.

"Hey, Mr. Nick! Wow, you look so casual without your suit jacket!"

He chuckled. "I'm still in slacks and a dress shirt."

"I know." She smiled up at him. "I'm just used to your image in your suit. With your suit on, it's like, BAM! WHABANG!" Maya sliced an invisible enemy in front of her. "But when you're missing the final touch on the image, you're like a warrior at peace, sharing a simple meal with his wife and two sons and daughter after he displayed his hidden skill to save the village."

 _Uh… Oddly specific,_ Phoenix thought. "Well… Thank you, Maya." They entered the line. "I did want to appear less formal, but I also didn't want to get anything on my jacket. I… only have two."

Maya nodded. "I can understand that." She indicated her own clothing. "The garb of a spirit medium is also difficult to replace."

Once they sat down with their food, Phoenix saw Maya savor the first bite. "Oh," she sighed, "I can't help but feel a deep sense of the perfection of this earth when I eat this ramen. Go ahead, try it!"

Phoenix had never tasted anything so salty or over-flavored in his life, ramen or otherwise. His eyes watered, but he forced a smile. "This is pretty good."

"I knew you'd like it!"

Phoenix drank as much water as he possibly could without her noticing. "Well, Maya, I want to say I'm very happy to have you as my assistant. Things go much more smoothly with two people around."

"Yeah! We're going to be the best team ever!"

"So, what kind of experience do you have?"

"Um…" Maya looked into space, thoughtful. "Well, I'm very disciplined thanks to my training. And I finished school, of course. Um, I have good focus, and… Wait, what are you asking me that for?"

Phoenix tried to keep the surprise out of his voice. "Maya, are you telling me you have no legal training? No clerical experience?"

Her expression fell. "Oh no… Nick…"

"Wait, Maya." Phoenix sat forward. "It's not necessarily as it seems." She raised her eyes to meet his. "Mia... She knew what she was doing. She was well aware that I am capable of doing all my own work. There were no plans for a legal assistant in the office, ever." Maya sniffled. "No, wait!" Phoenix mentally scrambled to pull together his conclusion for her.

"Since Mia never intended for me to have a legal assistant, it doesn't make sense for her to have made you my assistant expecting you to be a legal assistant. She knew I needed someone of a different kind."

"W-what kind is that? What can I do?" Maya asked softly.

"Hmm…" Phoenix rubbed his chin. "Mia knew that… I needed someone at my side that would believe in me." He gave a small smile. "Your sister was always reminding me never to give up hope-just like you did in the trial. She figured out that your partnership was essential to the continued work of the law office she founded."

Maya brightened. "You really think so?"

Phoenix nodded. "I really do."

She stirred her noodles absently, smiling. "Okay, I'll accept." Phoenix grinned, and began to say something. "But!" Maya interrupted. "What else can I do?! I want to be the best assistant I can be. What else can I learn to help with?"

 _She really means it,_ he thought, seeing a stubborn frown on her face. "Well, the parts you're probably most qualified for will be investigations, and being my second chair at trial."

"Second chair! I get to ride shotgun and pick the music during trials?"

Phoenix sweated a little. "Um, no. Not necessarily. Let me explain it for you." His explanations took place over three more bowls of ramen for Maya and four glasses of water for Phoenix.

\\\\\

Maya came over to the office the next afternoon to help rearrange and reorganize. Phoenix had lots of emails to sort through and things to move. She volunteered to move books from Mia's tall bookshelf, and accidentally knocked something off the top when she bumped into it.

"Phoenix," she said, face smushed against the bookshelf to reach the fallen knickknack, "you're weird."

"I-I'm not weird! I just never learned how to do it because Mia was so good at computer stuff. Plus-"

"Got it!" She stood up and examined the object in her smaller, more behind-furniture-accessible hands. It was a pin on a little felt display stand in a case. "'Ivy University Law Review'? Neat!"

Maya went over to where Phoenix sat scrolling through emails at Mia's computer, and placed it on top of his head.

"Thanks." He looked up at her from the screen, and the little plastic case slid off his hair. "Where did-"

Maya snatched the case before it hit the floor a second time. "Nick!"

He touched the top of his head where the case had been, and laughed. "Thank you."

Maya handed it over. "What's that pin for? Isn't the law review something special?"

"Yep." He opened the case and looked at the silver pin under the desk lamp. "It's an honor to be asked to join the university law review. I, uh, only made it one year though." He smiled up at her.

Maya nodded sagely. "I get it. I was on the honor roll one semester. I was pretty proud."

 _I guess they're the same in some respects,_ Phoenix thought. He closed the case and gave it back to Maya. "Go ahead and please put that in my office too."

"Why? Don't you want people to see this?"

"No, not necessarily." Phoenix turned back to the computer. "It's something from when I was a student, and I'm not a student anymore."

"I still don't get why you're keeping your old office in the back when you could use Mia's main office," said Maya from the other room.

Phoenix studied the 'From' column in the email inbox. "I might, in a few months. It just doesn't feel right. I'll use this office in case I need to impress anyone. Maya, can I sort this column alphabetically?"

"Which one?" Maya came and looked over his shoulder. "Of course you can!" She watched what he was doing. "Oh, um, Nick… Maybe I should do this."

He saw a sudden look of concern in his assistant's face. "Yeah, I think you're right. I'll move the books instead."

He relinquished the desk chair and began piling Mia's dog-eared and note-filled collection of books on contract law in his arms. He was switching them out with the case digests that were currently stored in his office. Once in his office, he began pulling the digests down and shelving the contracts books. _I really need to catch up on these,_ he thought.

"Hey Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"Seeing that university logo made me wonder- did you meet that prosecutor in school? In law school?"

Phoenix felt his face go pale. "Uh…" The unpleasant knot of emotions centered around his childhood friends tightened around his heart. "No. No, I didn't."

In the other room, Maya was clicking something methodically. "Where do you know him from, then?"

The memory of their last encounter in the defendant lobby came vividly to mind. "Just from a long time ago." _What happened to him since then? What kinds of days has he gone through since I knew him?_

"-avoiding you."

"Sorry, what was that, Maya?" Phoenix said to the Vols. 638-642 in his arms.

"I said, when we were at the courthouse earlier today, he was pretty intent on avoiding you."

"What? He was there? I didn't even see him!"

Maya snorted, then burst into laughter. "Duh! That's why he was hiding, Nick!"

Phoenix went into the main office, where Maya was sitting back in the chair laughing. He couldn't help but smile too as he went over to the bookshelf.

"Ha, ha, Maya. Very funny," he said with a grin.

Maya wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, Mr. Nick. You're lucky to have me as your assistant."

Phoenix lightly punched her shoulder. She giggled under his hand. He bumped her again for good measure.

"Yes, I am," he told her.

"So what's his deal anyway?" she asked, returning to the emails. "Is he really 'The Demon Prosecutor'? That seems-"

"No," Phoenix said immediately. "He's not that. That's a horrible nickname; he couldn't possibly deserve that."

Maya nodded. "I agree. Everyone seemed afraid of him, though, even his big assistant. And I've read about him in the newsp-"

" _Maya_. Can we drop the subject? I don't mean to be harsh. But it's as I told you on the third day of your trial. I used to know him a long time ago, but he's changed- a lot."

He turned from the bookshelf to see Maya looking at him carefully. "Oh Maya, I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness. I'm just…" He sighed, more heavily than he intended. "It's a very personal matter. I'm sorry I snapped at you." Maya nodded. "I won't do it again."

She smirked. "That's a pretty good apology. I accept it. But I could still use a little convincing."

"Of course, Maya. Anything."

Maya pulled a receipt from one of her pockets. It was from the ramen shop they had visited last night. To Phoenix's horror, she pointed to the bottom:

 _Come with this receipt during Happy Hour in the next 7 days and get_

 _TWO BOWLS FOR THE PRICE OF ONE!_

"T… Tonight?" Phoenix groaned.

"The bill will be half the price!"

"Ugh…"

He pocketed the receipt as if it were a traffic ticket.

Maya smiled brightly. "Thank you, Nick." She laughed once more, then sobered. "But, really. You sound like you worry about that person. If there's anything you need to talk to someone about, or tell someone, you can tell me. I wanna help you out. And I'm a good listener."

Phoenix felt an unexpected rush of gratitude, which brought a flush to his face. "Thank you. I'll keep that in mind." He suddenly couldn't look her in the eye. "I'm sorry. Thanks."

"Of course, Nick. You're my friend now, and I hope I can be yours too."

"Yes…" Phoenix was flustered. "You're a very kind friend. Thank you."

Maya grinned, and turned back to the computer.

 _It's good to have a friend,_ he thought. _We all need the faith and kindness of others, no matter how hopeless our situation is, no matter who you are or what you've done. That's why I became an attorney._


	5. Conversations By All Parties

There were two images Phoenix couldn't get out of his head.

Finding the truth of DL-6 had been akin to sailing through a hurricane, so he'd been cleaning his recently neglected apartment all day in an effort to dispel his remaining tension. The late December weather was sunny and clear, and light streamed in through the living room window. He put the cleaning supplies away under the kitchen sink, and flopped down on the couch.

There were two images, but there was also that…sound. The hellish scream of Manfred von Karma, of hidden evil exposed in the light.

That memory brought the image of Edgeworth, smiling after the trial, to mind. Phoenix remembered how shockingly unguarded the prosecutor had been. There was no sense of a deliberate effort to control his image. During the post-trial congratulations and photo, he seemed to move as if relieved of a great burden.

 _And that's no surprise,_ Phoenix thought, recalling what he'd discovered over the past three days. _I had no idea any of that had happened._ He watched dust motes, kicked up by his cleaning, float in the sunlight.

 _We've lived in completely different worlds. He had von Karma and nightmares and Germany, while I had Mia and Ivy U and Maya-_

Phoenix sat up. That was the other image: Maya waving goodbye to him as he kept pace with the departing train. She'd been crying, but smiled as she waved. Her future and her heritage both waited for her at the end of her journey, and he couldn't be more proud of her. Phoenix had waved until the train had disappeared around a bend. Then he had been alone on the platform, and it was just another cold, bright winter afternoon.

Out of habit, he checked his phone. Once he'd gotten Maya a cell phone, she'd been as frequent a texter as any 19 year old. She'd promised to call him once she was settled in, but no one had contacted Phoenix so far that morning. He made sure the volume was on, then replaced the phone in his pocket. He'd worked hard all morning, and it was time for lunch.

The sunny one-bedroom apartment was Phoenix's favorite place in the world. It was on the third floor, accessed by three rickety-sounding flights of metal stairs. He'd been able to talk down the rent because of the sloped ceiling, which he made out to be inconvenient but secretly loved. It felt cozy and exclusive. He was on a corner as well, with windows to the west as well as one in the bedroom facing the inner courtyard. Phoenix had done as best he could to decorate and furnish within his budget, visiting both big box and thrift stores.

Like the kitchen table. Phoenix looked over it as he ate a sandwich. It was a habit, ever since he'd buffed out its thrift store paint and scuff marks, to look the table over for their reappearance. That labor had been a little over a year ago this month, and he was pleased to see it still looking as good. There were four chairs around the table, more because it could fit that many and less because he had people visiting that often.

After cleaning up the lunch and taking out the trash, Phoenix surveyed the apartment, puffing slightly from coming up the stairs in the cold air. _Now what should I do?_ he thought.

Maya was gone, and Larry probably had plans already. Phoenix couldn't afford cable or Internet, and just had his cell phone with its grindingly slow data network. _I bet Maya could have figured out how to hack my neighbor's wifi._

Outside, the afternoon was already starting to turn dense with the approaching winter dusk. Phoenix went to the window and looked out at the bare trees below. _It'll be January any day now._

He turned to his right, where his bookshelf stood against the wall. He'd chosen some of Mia's books from the office to take home. Whether he'd taken them for his own education or to keep them safe, he was still uncertain. He went over and browsed through the books from the office.

 _Okay, but I really do need this one, Mia,_ he thought as he slid a thick, handsome book titled _Civil Procedure_ from the shelf. He thumbed through the pages, and his heart suddenly ached. The book was full of her handwriting. He ran his fingers over her writing, feeling for the impression her pen made on the page.

The cell phone rang.

Phoenix replaced the book halfway and answered the phone. "Hey, Maya!" he greeted, and sat down on the couch with his bare feet up on the table. "I'm so glad you called. How is everything?"

The line was silent.

Phoenix frowned. "Uh, M-"

"A-hem. Wright. This is Edgeworth, speaking."

Phoenix's face burned with embarrassment. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry, I was expecting a call from Maya."

"So I gathered." Edgeworth coughed, once.

Phoenix sat up straight, feet flat on the floor. _What on earth? What? What is this?_ "So, uh… What's… going on?" he said, cringing even before he'd finished speaking.

Edgeworth paused a moment.

"It's been a long time since we last talked," he said formally. "Perhaps we should 'catch up some time', to use a younger person's phrase. I thought perhaps a dinner at Miyamoto within the next few weeks would suffice."

Phoenix had never heard of Miyamoto. "Sure, of course!" He leaned over the couch armrest to grab notepad and pencil from his briefcase. "Wh-uh, how far away is it?"

"Forty-five minutes."

"Okay." _Does he not want to be seen? Seen with me, or-?_

"I will be paying for dinner, so please don't worry about that."

"Thank you, that's very generous." Unlike some other clients, Edgeworth had not only insisted on paying his attorney's fees in full, against Phoenix's protests, but had also paid them in a timely manner.

Phoenix wrote down the date and time they agreed upon, and the address. "It's in the business district, not far from the Global Studios corporate tower," Edgeworth said. "I find it best to park…" He paused uncomfortably.

"No, no, don't worry about it," Phoenix said. "The red line goes out there on the half hour. It's no problem."

"Ah. Very well, Wright. I will see you at Miyamoto next Thursday at 18:30."

"Yes, I'm looking forward to it already. See you then."

"Indeed," said Edgeworth, and ended the call abruptly. He tossed the cell phone on the open day organizer on his desk and covered his face with his hands. _What kind of farewell salutation was that, Miles?!_

Back down in the valley proper, Phoenix was thinking much the same thing. But the thought was soon lost in a bubbling rush of nerves. _What on earth does he want to see me for? What am I going to say? What are we even going to talk about?_

He wrote the appointment in his planner: _18:30- Dinner at Miyamoto._ After contemplating the lone event filling that time slot, he flipped through each individual day in between. _I wonder what will happen in the next five days._

 _\\\\\_

The next morning, Phoenix entered the office with nothing on the agenda. _It's really quiet with Maya gone,_ he thought, going around to open all the window blinds. He glanced at the desk phones in both offices- no missed calls or voice messages. He watered Charley the plant, then turned on the computer to check for any emails from prospective clients. There were none.

 _It's okay, you're still a novice,_ he reminded himself. Edgeworth had told him that too, when he'd tried to keep Phoenix out of his case. _Come to laugh at the fallen prosecutor?_ he'd asked. The memory still brought a stab of empathy to Phoenix's heart.

 _Stop,_ he admonished himself gently. _That nightmare is over._

Phoenix spent the next hour looking through Mia's recent correspondences that Maya had organized. He was hoping to find a lead on a new case with an innocent client, but found none.

He had told Mia about his preference for truly innocent clients, once. The look of surprise and disappointment in her eyes had been so strong he'd sworn to himself that he'd never bring it up again.

 _Wright,_ she'd said, _you are a good man and your heart is pure. But sometimes, you can be just as bad as those prosecutors._

Phoenix had been too shocked by her praise and condemnation both to say anything, and had merely nodded. But to this day, his inclinations had not changed. _There are people out there with no one to believe in them,_ he thought _. They are the ones who need me._

After his email search left him empty-handed, Phoenix clicked aimlessly around in the computer. He was just getting an inkling of the amount of work Mia had put into organizing the firm's files when his cell phone rang.

This time, he checked the caller before answering. It was Maya.

"Maya!" A big grin lifted his voice.

"Hi, Mr. Nick!"

"How are you? How is the village?"

"It's wonderful! There are so many of my extended family members up here and things I remember from my childhood. It's all very traditional style, so I'm getting used to those ways again. Oh! It also means there is only one phone for the whole village, so I can't talk forever."

"No problem, I understand. Have you started training yet?"

"Just some basic stuff. I'm beginning to think I'll have to learn how to meditate all over again!"

Phoenix laughed. Maya told him about everyone in the village, some of whom she still remembered from visits when she was small.

"Oh my gosh, Nick, I also think I have a little cousin!"

"What?"

"Yeah! She's tiny, and she keeps hiding from me. But everyone tells me she's my cousin. I just have to ask her to be totally sure, but she keeps running away! I don't want to scare her."

"No, of course not," said Phoenix. "Hmm… I think sitting quietly and letting her approach you ought to do the trick. I'm sure she knows who you are, too."

"Mhm! Aww, how cute! She's like a shy kitty." They both giggled. "How about you? How are things back in the city? Has the office fallen apart without me?"

 _Well, there have been less fast food wrappers around,_ thought Phoenix, but said, "Just nearly. It's been pretty quiet here, no clients to speak of. Oh, but Charley told me he misses you too."

Maya snickered. "Give him a big kiss for me."

"No!"

"Aww, come on! Blow him a kiss?"

"Ugh. Only for you, Maya." Feeling her infectious silliness, he blew a kiss in the direction of the palm leaves.

"How sweet! Thank you," she laughed. Phoenix couldn't help but laugh too, and felt the same comfort he always did whenever he saw her happy.

A quiet moment followed.

"Hey, Maya?"

"Yeah?"

"You'll never believe this, but Edgeworth…" Phoenix struggled to pick a phrase that didn't make it sound like they were going on a date. "...He invited me to dinner this Thursday."

"What?!"

"Yeah."

"Whaaat? Nick, what do you think it's for? Is he trying to pay you?"

"No, he already did that." Phoenix leaned forward over the desk so he could rest his temple on his other hand. "He said he wants to catch up with me? We haven't really talked to each other since we were kids."

"Whoa." Maya thought a moment. "Maybe he's trying to do something nice for you. He seemed way happier than I've ever seen him since after his acquittal."

"Yeah. I've sent him emails to get back in touch with him pretty much every Christmastime since elementary school. Maybe he just wants to talk. Maybe…"

"You two were good friends, weren't you?"

Phoenix sighed. "Yeah, we were."

"So, maybe he wants to be friends again!"

"Oh, my gosh." That had been the exact possibility Phoenix had been struggling not to entertain. He didn't know that his heart would survive if he was wrong.

"I mean, think about it!"

"Well...that's not the craziest idea you've ever had."

"Says the guy who cross-examined a parrot in a murder trial!"

Phoenix laughed, and felt his spirits lift. "You got me there."

"Nick! You two should be friends again. I'm serious!"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

"Do you want that?"

"Umm…"

"...I guess we'll see how it goes. Maybe something good will happen."

"Yeah, I hope so."

"Well, I have to go now, it's almost time for my afternoon training. Let me know what happens, okay?"

"I will, Maya. Thank you. And good luck with your training. And with meeting your cousin, who might be part kitten."

Maya giggled. "Thanks, Nick. Talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Phoenix put the cell phone down. His heart was pounding ever so slightly. _This is no good,_ the thought. _If I'm a nervous wreck at the dinner then there's no chance it won't be anything but disaster._ He got to work finding something to distract himself with for the next four days.

\\\\\

By Thursday, Phoenix was confident his nerves had worn off. He'd drawn up some wills and taken other procedural cases with new clients in the intervening days. Although family tensions and squabbles were unavoidable, they lost their influence over him once the document was finalized. His payment would come the following week, so on Wednesday he went to a department store and bought himself a new suit with the money Edgeworth had paid. _Funny how that turned out,_ he thought when he handed over his debit card. The next day, he left the office at 16:30 exactly to go home and get ready.

The new suit was black, which he wasn't a huge fan of, but knew was necessary to have. He'd bought a royal blue tie and handkerchief for a pocket square in order to retain his expression of personality. Miyamoto, he'd discovered through the Internet, was a high-end Japanese restaurant that scored a 5/5 in both rating and price. It had artfully lit interior spaces, rare artifacts of decor, and did not permit children. Phoenix had never worn a pocket square in his life, but felt it would be necessary for the occasion.

 _How should I fold this? Is it supposed to be like that?_ Under his coat, he tugged the square and jacket into place for the fifth time, looking at his reflection in the dark window on the train. _Now that I'm wearing one, it's all I can see. But I think I look okay now._ The only other passenger in the car caught his eye, a little old lady. Her hands were resting on a bundle of groceries in her lap, and she was smiling at Phoenix through thick, yellowed glasses. Phoenix smiled back.

Once out of the station, he followed the directions he'd written out. The business district was still busy at this time of day. The windows of ground level shops and restaurants fogged slightly in the January chill. Miyamoto looked unassuming from the front, and Phoenix peered in the window to make sure it was open. It was.

"Good evening," the maîtresse said immediately as he entered.

"Hello."

Her eyes went to his pocket square, then his tie, then back. _Uh oh,_ he thought.

"Do you have a reservation?" she asked, looking up from his suit jacket.

"Um, yes. I believe it should be under Edgeworth."

She glanced to his face, then to the computer screen. "Your party has already arrived. Please follow me."

They threaded through the dim, plush interior. Phoenix took in snatches of the art- sculpture, original paintings and sketches, and even a large fresco with what looked like gold paint- as he followed among the dark glossy tables. Then, there was Edgeworth at one of them. He stood as they approached.

"Wright. I'm glad you could make it." He extended a hand to shake.

Phoenix took it- it felt cool, and surprisingly soft- and shook.

The maîtresse said something gracious that Phoenix couldn't hear over his own beating heart. He knew he should say something, or do something. He could see Edgeworth's cool, evaluating eyes on him in his peripheral vision, but couldn't quite seem to lift his gaze from the table.

"Yes, of course, hello," he stammered. They sat down.

 _Deep breaths, Phoenix. You've accused terrifyingly powerful authority figures of murder in open court with more grace._

Upon looking up, he saw Edgeworth was still looking at him, and in fact was looking at his pocket square.

"You… Uh, is something wrong with it?"

Edgeworth shrugged, and looked away. "Pocket squares should never match the tie. But it is of no consequence."

"Oh!" Phoenix pulled the handkerchief out and stuffed it in his jacket pocket. "My bad." He tugged his jacket down smooth again. "That explains why people were staring."

"Yes, it would."

They fell silent.

A few moments later, their waiter introduced himself and gave them both food and drink menus.

"I would like to start with a pot of green tea, please," said Edgeworth. The waiter nodded. "Wright?"

"A water, please."

"Of course. Will that be sparkling or still?"

"Uh, still."

"Would you like me to add ice?"

"No, thank you."

When the waiter left, Edgeworth looked over the top of his menu. "I would prefer to share the tea when it arrives, if you like."

"Yes, thank you."

They went back to their menus. There was a dizzying array of traditional Japanese dishes alongside Japanese-Western fusion. None of the dishes had prices. _Oh God, I don't even know what half of these foods are._

Phoenix looked slyly across the table at Edgeworth without moving his head. There was no apparent sign that he felt as nervous as Phoenix did. Not outwardly, at least. Edgeworth was studying the menu, frowning slightly. His grey eyes were calm, like the overcast winter sky.

He began to look up, so Phoenix quickly looked down at his menu. "I can't believe there aren't any prices on here," Phoenix said.

"It's a trend among restaurants of this caliber."

"Ah." Phoenix skimmed over the menu once more. "Have you tried the Kobe beef steak?"

"I have, although I don't taste anything special in Kobe beef. I rarely eat red meat."

"Oh."

"I think you will nonetheless find it an excellent choice."

Phoenix looked through the menu again, pretending to consider it. "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes. I will be having the seasonal sashimi. It's my favorite."

Phoenix glanced up. Edgeworth was looking at him, and quickly looked away.

The waiter returned with their tea and waters, and took their orders and menus. Phoenix, who hadn't wasted his time entirely when researching in preparation for the dinner, poured the tea for Edgeworth.

"Thank you, Wright," he said, and returned the gesture.

They sipped their tea silently. If there were other guests in the restaurant they were all in other rooms. Only the occasional waiter went by, and there was no music. Phoenix replaced his cup gently to the saucer, afraid of disturbing the quiet. He studied the small candle on the table between them.

"So, how was your da-" Phoenix started.

"Have you had a good w-" said Edgeworth at the same time. They looked at each other, then Phoenix laughed. Edgeworth smiled, and when Phoenix saw that small and timid happiness he felt his heart glow.

"You first," said Phoenix, grinning still.

"Am I asking or answering?"

"Um, either one. Answering."

"Very well. My day was much like any other day at work." He glanced away. "Some of the staff have been reluctant to work with me since my acquittal, while others have had no change in attitude. While inconvenient, it will pass in time."

Phoenix frowned. "That's terrible! You shouldn't have to put up with that on top of everything else."

Edgeworth shrugged. "It's still my turn, I suppose. How was your week, Wright?"

Phoenix sighed. _Hasn't he been through enough? How can they treat him that way knowing full well the details of his trial?_

"It went quickly," he answered. "I did a couple wills and even started an adoption."

"No crimina- no defense clients?"

"None that I could take on. So I have to keep the lights on somehow."

"I see." Edgeworth sipped his tea. "I can imagine family court clients become tiresome after a while."

"No, not really," Phoenix answered automatically. "Well… Sometimes." Edgeworth nodded. "And it's tricky without Maya around."

"Did she go somewhere?"

"She left, she went to her family village," he said, a little too flatly to be casual. "I said goodbye to her just a few days ago. She has something important she needs to do."

The waiter came over with hot towels, and the food arrived moments after. Edgeworth ordered sake for them both, and they spent a few moments enjoying the first taste of fine food.

Before the silence stretched on too long, Phoenix said, "Speaking of assistants, how is Detective Gumshoe doing?"

"Gumshoe?" Edgeworth frowned in thought. "He's well, I suppose."

Phoenix waited for him to elaborate. He didn't. "Um, how long have you two been working together?"

"He has assigned himself to me ever since I first met him. That was my first case, in fact. During that case, he was briefly suspected of murder." The prosecutor glanced to Phoenix, then away.

"I see," said Phoenix carefully.

"I never imagined it would be an experience we would both become familiar with."

Phoenix nodded, and drank from his water glass. "Had you spent all your time in Germany before then?"

Edgeworth sat bolt upright. "I would prefer to avoid the subject at the moment. But yes, I spent most of my time outside this country."

"I'm sorry. That was careless of me."

"It's quite all right." His eyes rested on the teapot. "I'm sure you have read the newspapers and heard rumors about… my practices at that time. Those methods were a product of von Karma, and his mentorship."

Phoenix leaned closer over the table. "I heard about someone called a 'Demon Prosecutor' early on from fellow defense attorneys." Edgeworth flinched ever so slightly at the epithet. "But I never for a moment thought it was you. Even when I found out who it was, I never be-"

"Excuse me, here is the sake. I apologize for the delay." Their waiter poured the sake, seeming not to notice the tense silence he'd created. "Please enjoy."

"Thank you," said Edgeworth. He picked up the small bowl with his pale hand, and held it up. Phoenix did the same.

"To Phoenix Wright," said Edgeworth. "Cheers." They clinked dishes. Phoenix felt a self-conscious blush rise to his face.

"Thank you," Phoenix said. _I didn't get to tell him._ He sipped the sake. It was excellent.

Edgeworth drank as well. "So, Wright. It seems that you and Larry are still friends." He raised an eyebrow. "Do you still feel the same after finally learning who took my lunch money all those years ago?"

"Hmm." Phoenix grinned. "You know what? I haven't even thought about it. In a way, I guess that is an answer in itself." He rubbed his chin. "I don't think that fact changes the present at all. He's always been the kind of guy to do something harebrained like that. Plus, with the way he stood up for me in the class trial and all- I can't hate him."

"I see." Edgeworth sipped the sake again. "Is it true that you have remained friends ever since the fourth grade?"

Phoenix made a face. "Unfortunately."

Another ever-so-tiny smile appeared in the prosecutor's eyes. Phoenix took the chance to tell Edgeworth some of the many tales of misadventure he'd lived through during his high school and college years with Larry as his friend. At first, he stumbled around and generally managed to tell it in the most boring way possible. But Edgeworth remained as intent a listener as ever, sipping the sake that Phoenix refilled and asking perceptive questions. Phoenix soon grew more confident in the telling, and in Edgeworth's desire to hear it. The one where Larry hid in the ceiling during class and accidentally stuck his foot through the foam roof tile directly above Phoenix's desk garnered a cough that sounded suspiciously like a laugh. Phoenix felt like he was glowing on the inside, a warmth that had nothing to do with the alcohol.

 _This is nice._

"What was your undergraduate program?" asked Edgeworth.

"Well, actually, it was in art."

"That is nothing to be embarrassed of."

"I know," Phoenix said sheepishly, "I know. I really enjoyed it, and I still do."

Edgeworth nodded. "In Germany, art was part of daily life. Whenever we travelled through Europe, we made sure to supplement our education by appreciating the arts of each nation."

"Edgeworth, you're very well-travelled, aren't you?"

He shrugged, nonchalant

"You were savoring the cultural treasures of Europe while I was trying to keep all of Larry's girlfriends' names straight!"

"I suppose," he said, a little vaguely.

Phoenix had stopped pouring sake some time ago, but perhaps the alcohol had merely needed time before it was felt. He'd refilled the sake because he knew it was the polite thing to do. But when he began to notice Edgeworth's death grip control over himself wavering, he left the dish empty. Phoenix had noticed the buzz as well.

"Wright," said Edgeworth quietly. "Was it one of Larry's girlfriends who was killed back in August?"

"Yes. Her name was Cindy."

Edgeworth looked down at his empty plate. "And you were Larry's defense, correct?"

Phoenix nodded. "I was. I was nervous, but he really needed me. That was actually my first trial."

"So I was your fourth client."

"Yep." Phoenix smiled. "Not including myself, of course."

"Wright, how do you know who is innocent?" Edgeworth wouldn't lift his eyes from the teapot between them. "How do you know who to defend? Who is good? You knew that Will Powers was innocent and gentle. How do you know your client is telling the truth?"

"I…" Phoenix tried to wake his addled critical thinking instincts. His pounding heart was telling him something important was happening that his brain hadn't caught on to. "I don't know. I usually need to talk to them in person to make sure. After that...I just know."

"Hmph." Edgeworth sat up straight and placed his napkin on the empty plate, lifting his gaze but still avoiding Phoenix. "As a prosecutor, my first instinct is to doubt. Accordingly, I doubt I will ever understand the belief you put in your clients."

Phoenix felt the gap between them keenly. It was cold and empty. Any wrong move would end his chance of ever crossing.

"Everyone needs someone who believes in them," said Phoenix before he could stop himself. "Everyone needs someone on their side when things get bad. They need someone who will protect them and listen to their pain and fear- and even to their secrets and joys. I became a lawyer so I could be that person."

Edgeworth's frown had transformed into bemusement. "Mia Fey was always saying things like that. You must have been an excellent apprentice."

The waiter brought their check, but Phoenix ignored him. "Thank you, Edgeworth, but with respect, Chief and I have always had the same approach since day one."

Edgeworth placed his card in the checkbook pocket and handed it back to the waiter with a nod. "I apologize, Wright. I did not mean to patronize you. But the resemblance was just so striking."

Phoenix let the topic slide. The prosecutor had been friendly and aggravating by turns the whole evening. He had no way to predict what reaction further argument about the motivations for defense or prosecution would elicit. Plus, his outburst seemed to have set the record straight.

Phoenix took the chance while they were waiting to study the man across from him. Though he was wearing the same suit as he did every day, something about Edgeworth seemed different here. The dim lighting of the restaurant seemed to show another person than the one he encountered under the bright lights of the courtroom. His edges weren't as sharp, his face seemed softer. And Phoenix definitely felt less of an impulse to slam a table and shout.

In the courtroom, he would often watch his opponent to gauge his progress in a line of reasoning. With some exceptions, Edgeworth was usually a closed book from any distance. Tonight, however, Phoenix had seen differently. He was drawn to the prosecutor's eyes. He would have to recall how subtle and elegant they could be the next time Edgeworth flattened him with an objection in court.

When the check came back, Edgeworth promptly signed it and replaced the card in his wallet. They thanked the waiter and made their way through the restaurant. The two paused before the door to put on their coats. Edgeworth shrugged into the same black coat he'd worn that night of Christmas Eve.

"Edgeworth?"

"Yes, Wright?" He looked up from pulling on his gloves.

Phoenix felt an embarrassed flush rise to his face. "Did you ever get those emails I sent you? The ones I sent in December each year?"

"Yes, I did."

"Oh." A familiar sadness filled his chest.

"Wright." He waited until Phoenix looked up and met his gaze. "I am truly sorry. You've learned enough about my life by now to understand why the past is very difficult for me to remember. After von Karma took me in, I couldn't afford to do anything but more forward. I had to focus on becoming a prosecutor." Tension returned to his shoulders and neck.

Phoenix nodded. "I understand."

They walked outside together. It was bitterly cold.

"I was so focused on becoming someone else. I had to forget my memories of childhood in this city," Edgeworth continued, looking down the lamplit street. "But now I know the truth."

"Hey, Edgeworth." It was Phoenix's turn to wait for the other person to look to him, wary and vulnerable. "I really enjoyed dinner tonight. Thank you for inviting me. It was good to catch up." He smiled.

There it was again-a tiny glow in Edgeworth's expression. "You're welcome. Please travel safely."

"Yes, I will. You, too."

Phoenix waved goodbye with a mittened hand. They turned and walked opposite directions down the sidewalk. The warm glow in Phoenix's chest became a hearth fire.

\\\\\

The next time they spoke was a week later. Being the sole practitioner at his own law office was much more time-consuming than Phoenix had imagined. Learning how to use the software alone accounted for most of his hours. Since he couldn't bear to look at the home page of the office's legal research database anymore without breaking into a cold sweat, he frequently made the trip over to the courthouse to use their law library instead.

Even though it was in the basement of the courthouse, Phoenix rather liked being in the law library. The ceiling was low and the tables and chairs were worn. There were some fabric armchairs against the basement's cinderblock walls. Phoenix had fallen asleep in the good one in the deserted back left corner during midterms of his second year. Reading desks with their edges worn smooth were placed regularly throughout the room. There was plenty of fluorescent lighting above grey metal bookshelves, both of which stretched in an orderly fashion all the way to the back wall. Just like old times, Phoenix wrote his name in the library visitor's logbook, double-checked his handwritten notes, and began his search.

Though it was quiet, the people in the library were quite active-coming and going and searching through stacks and flipping pages and pausing to think and sometimes writing furiously. That was why Phoenix, engrossed in a Restatement of the Law, didn't look up at Edgeworth until the prosecutor slid another book toward him across the table.

" _Mmph_!" Phoenix said instead of screaming.

"I've always found Restatements too convoluted to serve as a quick introduction to a topic," said Edgeworth. "This encyclopedia might be more helpful."

Phoenix laid a hand over his racing heart. "You scared me!"

"I'm sorry," said the prosecutor with a smirk. "You wouldn't look up."

The defense attorney shook his head, and picked up the book. He briefly leafed through the pages, and looked back up. "What are you doing down here?"

"The legal assistant assigned to my newest case has a dentist appointment this afternoon, so I felt it necessary to start my own research." Edgeworth gestured to the pile of books on the table. "Thinking about going into patent law?"

"Nah." Phoenix closed the book, and set aside the book before him for the new one. "Maya got worried all of a sudden about protecting, um, her family's spirit channeling technique." Edgeworth nodded. "We were talking on the phone last night," Phoenix continued, "and she was like, 'Nick! Doesn't this need to be copyrighted or something?' I told her that I didn't know and I didn't think so, but she kept bugging me about it. Then this morning there was a voicemail from her on my office phone _and_ my cell phone!" He chuckled. "You know how clients are, always leaving things until the last minute."

"No, actually, I don't… I'm a prosecutor."

"Oh! Yes, of course." Phoenix's voice cracked on the first syllable. "I knew that. That's right. I know that." _Why does this keep happening?_

Edgeworth coughed, once. This time Phoenix could see a smile behind the prosecutor's arm, and how the smile slipped away once they faced each other again. Phoenix looked down at the table, not trying very hard to hide his own smile. _Now I've got your number, Edgeworth._

"Well, I don't want to interrupt your research any longer," the prosecutor said.

"No, I don't mind. Um… Want to get lunch sometime?"

Edgeworth glanced around the room. "Be careful where you say that kind of thing."

"It's okay, it's just lunch. I've thought about this. The court has been very trusting where our personal and professional lives have intersected. Most of my cases have heavily involved people close to me, but there has never been any protest from the court."

Edgeworth got a familiar look on his face. "That is all true. But I have yet to hear from you a reason why it would apply to our situation. The circumstances and the court's motivations would be totally different when it came to our case."

"...Good point. But I think it's reasonable to use the court's past behavior to predict its future behavior."

"Hmph." He folded his arms. "If you truly believe it will not be a problem, I will go," said Edgeworth. "But if there are any sanctions or discipline resulting, I will have no choice but to place all fault on you."

"I accept. How does ramen on Friday sound?"

"Ramen?" He looked faintly disgusted.

"Yeah. Maya and I used to eat at this one place all the time, and now I crave it."

"Very well." Edgeworth shook his head. "But I will choose the next place."

Phoenix beamed. "You got it!" _I can't believe he wants to get lunch with me!_

"I'll see you in the lobby at noon on Friday," said Edgeworth with a nod, and went into the shelves with handwritten notes of his own.

\\\\\

Two weeks and three lunches later, Franziska wanted answers.

She and Miles had a weekly phone conversation on Saturday afternoons. Whenever schedule conflicts were unavoidable, they always found another time and stuck to it. It had been an arrangement they'd held since Miles moved away. No matter how annoyed or angry one was with the other, the siblings found it hard to break both habit and promise.

This weekend, like most weekends, Miles had been trying to catch up on sleep. He'd set his alarm to wake him fifteen minutes before their prearranged call time so he could make some hot tea. One needed to be alert when talking with Franziska von Karma.

He switched on the electric kettle and took the clay teapot and oolong tea down from the cabinet. His mind wandered as he prepared them both.

Franziska preferred more traditional black English teas. _This tastes brown,_ she'd told him once upon tasting his oolong tea. _It is brown,_ Miles had replied with a chuckle. The glare she'd fixed him with couldn't obscure her smile. _You know what I mean._

Their worlds had been so small back then. Miles stared at the refrigerator, not really seeing it. He saw the thick, dense foliage of trees surrounding the von Karma estate in his mind's eye.

The phone rang at 16:30 on the dot. Miles picked up immediately. "Hello?"

"Miles Edgeworth! I have been informed by multiple sources that you have been fraternizing with the enemy again! Having one dinner was bad enough. But assisting him in court and attending multiple outings? What is going on?"

"I-"

"I'm not done yet! The only _possible_ explanation is that your behavior is merely a well-intended but sloppily executed reconnaissance effort. You intend to insinuate yourself with the enemy, ingratiate yourself all the way to his right hand, and come away with all his secrets to use as weapons against him. Please tell me that is the case! The next word out of you had better be 'yes'."

"No."

Miles held the phone a few inches away from his head, letting his sister blow off some steam. He poured the boiling water into the teapot and half-listened to the harangue, which mostly consisted of the same points she'd made when he told her about treating Wright to dinner two weeks previously. He glanced at the time to keep track of the steeping tea, and brought the cell phone back to his ear.

"-in the prosecutor's eternal fight for victory! I would never-"

"Franziska, I know how strongly you feel about this. You've told me twice before, and eloquently."

"Hmph! You weren't even listening this time."

 _Gah! How did she know?_ "...I was, but only halfway. I'm sorry. I still remember what you told me before. You made good points, and I kept them in mind."

"Obviously not well enough!" Miles could imagine his sister reflexively gripping tight onto whatever was at hand, possibly the marble countertop in the kitchen of the von Karma mansion. "Why are you doing this?"

"Wright and I used to be childhood friends," Miles explained for possibly the sixth time. "He thought very highly of me in childhood, and has been asking if we could catch up since high school."

"I know that," she snapped. "Unlike you, I have listened to my sibling's repetitious speeches."

"Then what is the issue?" Miles removed the tea leaves and poured a cup.

Franziska sighed, short and angry. "He is your _opponent_ , Miles. Your enemy. You can't be friends if you're destined to destroy him! It will impair your abilities. It's malpractice!"

"No. That's not how I work. Logic is my most frequent servant in the practice of law. Logic cannot be hobbled by sentiment or misplaced loyalty. It would be impossible for any feeling of friendship to interfere with my duties."

There was an obstinate silence. Miles sipped his tea.

"Are there feelings of friendship?"

"Possibly. Wright is a kind man. And he persists in burdening me with further encounters and outings."

"I see. Well, I suppose there is no sense in trying to save a fool who freely jumps into water not knowing how to swim."

 _You should probably still try to help them anyway!_ "What's done is done, little sister. I will let you know of further development."

"Hmph."

Miles brought the mug and teapot over to the kitchen table, from which he could look over the city. "How is the estate coming along?"

"Just fine. I have prepared most of it. Landscapers and groundsmen will be working here over the next week. I've been revisiting many of the rooms. Papa had such fine taste."

"I see."

"Won't you come back and say your goodbyes before I put it on the market?"

"Hmm."

"It's such a large home, Miles, and it gets very lonely. I would love for you to come visit me."

Dense foliage and dark interior rooms filled his mind's eye. "I wasn't planning on going back, especially given the… facts about him that have recently come to light-"

"Miles-"

"-but I'll do it for you."

Franziska was silent. Miles thought of his fondness for his sister. "It's been difficult for both of us since… we found out what happened. I know we do not see eye-to-eye about him anymore, and we have had our disagreements. But that never for a moment changed how I felt. You will always be my little sister."

"M-Miles! Stop this sentimental bleating at once. Will you be able to come visit, or not?"

" It may take me a few months to clear my schedule." He looked out at the hazy early evening skyline. "Once you finish executing the will and the mansion is on the market, you should come here. This city needs more exemplary prosecutors than just myself."

"Hm. I'll think about it. It would be a good idea to keep an eye on you."

"Consider it."

"I will." The phone line clicked, and Franziska sighed.

"Who's calling you?"

"The church Papa willed all his money to. There's a little old nun or friar or whatever calling me every day to thank me and tell me how nice their new mattress is! I'm just about to slap them with harassment charges!"

Miles laughed. "Please don't."

"They deserve it!" she shouted, and proceeded to tell him why. Miles was afforded the chance to finish the teapot and retrieve his organizer to review his schedule over the upcoming months.

He was flipping through March as she changed topic to inconveniences she had recently suffered. Miles had narrowed down a month when she said, "I do hope you come to visit. There's just no one up here I can talk to like I do with you."

"Yes, that's true. I don't mind. Perhaps you could do with a little de-stressing. You must be wound tight. Have you been riding lately?"

"No, not as much as I would like. I should have more opportunity now that most of the estate has been executed."

"Maybe you could reward yourself with a spa weekend in Stuttgart."

"Tempting."

"Well, it's almost time for dinner over here. I should probably get going."

"Have a good evening, little brother. _Auf Wiedersehen_."

"Good night."

The huge house rang with silence after talking with Franziska. Miles left his planner open on the table to contemplate during dinner, and switched on the stereo. The CD player continued Beethoven's string quartets where he'd left off the night before. He adjusted the volume, and got started on dinner.


	6. In limine

_In limine (adv., adj.) [Latin] "At the start"; literally, "at the threshold"._

 _\\\\\_

The day that Phoenix had promised to himself as a mini-vacation began with a vigorous snowstorm. Over coffee and cereal, he watched the heavy, wet snowflakes silently drifting down through his kitchen window.

His plan for today had been to visit the local temple and spend the day exploring the park around it. Phoenix had envisioned a scene of families and friends out playing and enjoying their weekend together. He would spend the day in the park, among them but not part of the activities, soaking in the faint sunshine and brisk air and thinking about nothing in particular. Then he could get lunch nearby and continue to people-watch from the street cafe, visit the library, go home and nap, or maybe go see a movie when it got cold after dusk: another quiet weekend alone.

Standing at the window while finishing his second cup, he watched the snow settling on the street below. _I think I took the weather for granted, and the weather noticed._ People in cars had already been out and about. The wet black tire tracks were being steadily covered by snow again. A light wind shaped the falling snow into large, lazy ribbons. He looked across the sky at the low, grey clouds. _Maybe I can still make this work._

According to his phone, the snow would probably continue all day but lighten as it warmed up. Phoenix pulled on three layers of clothing, snow boots, his beanie, and put on gloves on the way out.

Phoenix watched his boots pressing into the fresh snow all the way to the train station. The world outside was hushed and nearly silent. It was quiet in the underground station, too. There were only four other people on the platform. Alone in the train car, Phoenix looked out the window at the white city and smiled to himself at the sight.

The platform he disembarked at was a totally different story than the one he'd boarded at. Groups of families and young people filled the station, talking and laughing and showing each other things and listening and texting on phones. Phoenix wound his way around the groups, stopped to let a large group of elementary school kids go by, and pressed himself against the stair railing going out to let the groups surge around him. _Is something going on at the temple today?_

The sidewalks up top were crowded. The park was just like he'd imagined, but better. Kids were playing in the snow while parents watched from nearby benches or joined in. Phoenix cleared snow from one bench and watched as one group started making a snow fort, which other groups noticed and began to imitate. Snowmen of various sizes and detail dotted the field. Phoenix enjoyed watching the kids at play.

After a while, Phoenix noticed a consistent coming and going along the path to the temple. When he got bored of people-watching, he followed the path up the hill and through a native forest. On the other side of the forest was the gate of the temple, and directly inside was the main hall. To its right were some smaller buildings, and to the left a garden entrance to which people were beelining. He joined them.

Inside the garden, on the other side of a pond in the center, was a film set. Expensive-looking cameras and studio lights were covered with plastic sheets. Directors' chairs and a snack table were set up under a canopy. A large, sophisticated trailer sat off to the side, incongruously modern in the temple garden. The air sparkled with tiny, sparkling snowflakes as the day warmed up.

Phoenix glanced at the small crowd, then at the set. There were no tracks or indications that filming had happened. The people in the crowd seemed pretty ambivalent about their chances of seeing anything, and talked amongst themselves. Phoenix turned to leave, and froze. He turned back. _I saw something familiar._

He scanned the set. _I've seen something that's here before. It's on the tip of my tongue._ His eyes swept the crowd, then the set and surroundings. There was a jolt of familiarity for something in the corner of his eye.

He looked methodically over the crowd, and recognized the shoulders in the distinct way Edgeworth held himself.

Phoenix stared. _Why would he be here for something like this_?

In the crowd, the prosecutor seemed to sense that someone was looking at him. Before Phoenix could hide himself, Edgeworth looked over his right shoulder and straight at him, accidentally making eye contact. They froze. Edgeworth's eyes widened, then his face flushed bright red. He turned and looked in the opposite direction.

 _Umm...what was that about?_ Phoenix could see the blush rising to his ears and underneath his grey hair. _Should I go talk to him?_

He let a few moments pass. _I guess...it would be awkward not to, now._

Edgeworth happened to check to see if he was gone as Phoenix made his way over. A deeper red hue bloomed on his cheeks. He stared fixedly ahead as Phoenix came up next to him.

"Hi, Edgeworth. What's going on over here?" Phoenix said, fighting down a laugh.

"Wright," Edgeworth said through clenched teeth.

Phoenix waited for him to say more. Perhaps it was his imagination, but the heat from Edgeworth's face and neck were melting the snowflakes on his scarf.

"Yes?" Phoenix said after a few seconds.

"Why are you here?" he managed.

"I was nearby and I wanted to see what all the fuss was about." He glanced to the empty set. "What about you?"

Still burning scarlet, Edgeworth looked over to Phoenix. "This is a film set."

"I see that."

"I… don't know what for though."

Phoenix couldn't hold back his grin any longer. "Sorry Edgeworth, but that's just not true. Based on the snow on your shoes and shoulders, you've been here longer than anyone else here, at the very least. I'd estimate you've been here for about an hour or two."

"Fine. I see that I won't be able to hide this from you." Edgeworth stared straight ahead once again. "There is supposed to be filming for the television show Steel Samurai at this temple today. The timing would be right for the mid-season finale. But nothing has happened today, probably because the weather took such a turn."

"Do you like this TV show?"

Edgeworth sighed deeply, releasing a plume of steam in the frigid air. "A little. Yes."

"But it's a Saturday morning show, right?" When Edgeworth pressed his lips together in a thin line, Phoenix added, "I've always heard good things about it. Um, didn't the new lead win an award?"

"You always find the absolute worst times to show up. I was hoping not to see anyone I knew today."

Phoenix laughed gently. "It's okay- it's only a TV show. I don't think that's anything to be embarrassed about."

"Thank you, Wright. But no one else may know about this. It will stay between you and me."

Phoenix nodded. "Okay."

He turned back toward the set. From the corner of his eye he could see Edgeworth still blushing. He waited a few moments to give him some peace. Then he said, "Who's your favorite character?"

"Wright..." he sighed, testy. After a beat of silence, he muttered, "The Steel Samurai is well-characterized. It's unusual for a Saturday morning drama."

"You like the main character?"

Edgeworth nodded.

The two stood silently together watching the empty set. People continued to come and go, curious like Phoenix had been about the crowd and the film set. The clouds had lightened as the day warmed up. Puddles of weak sunlight lit the snow in the set and the forest a blinding white.

After a while, Edgeworth seemed to recognize that Phoenix hadn't left. "Don't you have any plans for today?" the prosecutor asked.

"Nope! I was going to relax and goof off."

"Ah."

They stood in silence a while more. Gradually, more people began to leave than show up to investigate. Someone in a sweatshirt with the Steel Samurai logo same out of the trailer, drinking a soda and talking on his cell phone.

"Do you know who that is?" Phoenix asked.

Edgeworth squinted. "That's Mr. Ushida, the props manager."

Phoenix smiled. There were a lot of things he liked about the prosecutor-his commitment, his seriousness, his ideals so high they lost contact with the ground-but here was something endearing. Something very human.

"Do you want to get some lunch?" asked Phoenix.

\\\\\

Edgeworth doubted there would be any activity, but the two returned to the garden after lunch to make sure nothing was happening. When they got there, the cameras and lights had all been put away along with the tent and chairs.

"It must be the spotty cloud cover," Edgeworth thought aloud. "The threat of unexpected precipitation must be too great for both the equipment and the continuity of scenery. The staff behind Steel Samurai is dedicated, but small. There simply isn't enough personnel or money to reshoot a ruined scene."

Phoenix, who had received a curt and informative introduction to the midseason dramas of the Steel Samurai and Neo Olde Tokyo over lunch, nodded in agreement. "It seems like it might start snowing again, too." He looked at what watery grey sky was visible through the trees.

"Indeed." Edgeworth stared at the empty space in the garden, then sighed.

"I'm sorry you didn't get to see anything."

Edgeworth turned toward Phoenix, and raised an eyebrow. "Your concern is noted."

He laughed. "You're welcome. Hey, want to look around the temple with me? I've been meaning to for a while."

"Mm." The prosecutor began to take off his glove to check his watch.

"It's okay if you can't! Really. I know your work is way busier than mine." Phoenix watched nervously.

"It shouldn't be a problem," Edgeworth said. He pulled his glove back on, tucking the watch beneath it. "I usually keep my weekends clear, and, uh. Today especially." He folded his arms. "Where to first?"

Phoenix felt a joyful warmth spring in his heart.

In a moment of reflection later that night, he would look back on that emotion and feel embarrassed for being so happy to spend time with Edgeworth. In the moment that would follow, he would forget his embarrassment for instead the warm hearth fire in him that had been crackling away merrily ever since.

"Let's save the best for last," Phoenix said, eyes shining. "Let's start at the living quarters and end in the garden."

Edgeworth nodded, and silently filled the space on Phoenix's right.

There was nothing in the world quite like walking beside him.

\\\\\

As it turned out, the temple had also styled itself into a local history museum of sorts. It had been built centuries ago, so there was no lack of history to learn about. There were small signs placed in significant areas of the grounds that explained local history connected to the temple. The two were able to explore at their own pace in the intermittent snow.

"It's very peaceful here," said Edgeworth in the garden.

It had stopped snowing for now, and the air was clear and cold. They sat down together on a small bench facing a tree that, according to a nearby sign, was 500 years old. Today, it was robed in snow.

"Yeah," said Phoenix softly. The quiet in the white, glittering garden was enough to make him forget the city that surrounded it. He leaned back into the bench and sighed contentedly. Next to him, Edgeworth was still and quiet as a statue.

"Wright," said the prosecutor at last. "I'd like to... tell you something, but under two conditions. Is that all right?"

Phoenix's heart began to pound. _That was unexpected._ "Sure, yes, of course. What are they?"

His calm grey eyes met Phoenix's. "The first is that we avoid the emotional claptrap you are so fond of. I don't need it."

Phoenix chuckled. "You caught me. Okay, I won't make any emotional speeches."

"Good. Second, this must be kept between us. It's quite personal to me. I determined that you would be the best person to tell, but I would like it to be held in confidence." He smiled, a little crookedly. "I suppose it could be considered attorney-client privilege."

Across the bench from him, Phoenix nodded solemnly. "All right."

Edgeworth sighed. "I've been thinking about my trial and what I have learned from it. Not enough time has passed for me to see the bigger picture, of course, so like most people I have been thinking only about myself. The first thing that occurred to me was that I never truly expressed my gratitude to you. Thinking back on it, you did nothing less than save my life, not once, but twice over." He looked at Phoenix intently. "You have my gratitude, Phoenix Wright. Truly."

"Ohh." Phoenix squirmed, and scratched his ear. "It was no burden on my part, Edgeworth. I had to help you. When I saw what had happened on the-"

Edgeworth held up a finger. "Please recall condition one of this conversation."

Phoenix laid a hand on his face and laughed. "Okay, okay."

"Thank you. I've had some time to think about what your defense and investigations uncovered, and how the DL-6 incident affected not only my case, but myself, as a person."

He paused. Phoenix nodded.

"I told you about my nightmares of the murder," Edgeworth continued. "The trauma that is associated with… that is obvious, and I have sought professional help to that end. But as I thought about the nightmares and their place in my life over the years, I remembered the night they were at their most disturbing. That night was the one after I first lost to you in court."

"I'm sorry, Edgeworth. They must have been terrible."

Ordinarily, Phoenix would have laid a comforting hand or arm on a friend confiding in him. But now his instinct told him that the slightest wrong gesture would shatter what was in the space between them. He kept one elbow on the back of the bench and the other hand where it was resting on his knee. Instead, he watched the shadows in Edgeworth's eyes.

"Thank you, Wright. So, after I remembered that fact, it brought other facts and conditions of my life to mind, which I associated logically, and I came to a conclusion about myself." He looked away.

"I had always believed myself to be irreparably damaged and misformed by the DL-6 incident," he said softly. "There had to be a reason I kept dreaming about it and trying to forget it ever happened. I believed for a long time that my mind was trying to tell me that I was damaged, and unfit for the career I had chosen. Any performance or conclusion of mine that was less than perfect was evidence of defect deep within. So when Hammond was murdered, I thought that was it. I was evil, and it would finally catch up to me and consume me. But your defense of me showed me just how wrong I was."

Edgeworth looked over, gauging his reaction. Phoenix, stunned beyond words, merely nodded.

"I don't mean to bore you with the sordid revelations of my navel-gazing," said Edgeworth, raising an eyebrow. "But I did want to tell you that learning the truth gave me the courage to look at myself and truly see, without obscuring my vision with self-hatred and fear. I wanted to thank you for that."

Phoenix felt a shiver of awe travel up his spine. "Edgeworth… you're amazing."

"Hmph."

"When you did look at yourself, what did you discover?"

Edgeworth thought a moment.

"I saw that Manfred von Karma had used my trauma and self-doubt, and twisted them to fuel my innate drive for perfection. As he was my new guardian, I trusted him completely. He would stay unsuspected, and get a perfect disciple out of it. But when I learned the truth, I could finally identify where his influence had spread and where influence from my previous life and self still held on. It freed me to make my own choices, with my own motivations."

When Phoenix couldn't find anything to say, Edgeworth crossed his arms. "I thought that telling it to someone would make it more real. That's all. Please stop staring like that."

"S-sorry." Phoenix's face colored, and he looked down at his hands. _What can I say to that?_

"Well?"

"'Well' what?"

Edgeworth frowned. "Don't you have anything to say? Any last-minute points of contention?"

"You're not on trial, Edgeworth. Points about what?"

"Tsk. About what I've just told you, as I sat here next to you. Is my reasoning sound?"

Phoenix sweated a little under his scarf. "I think so? You weren't being cross-examined or anything." He looked at the prosecutor's expression. Something there beneath the annoyance prompted him to say, "But it all seems reasonable to me. Manfred von Karma was a clever man, but he was pretty much… evil. It wouldn't surprise me if he manipulated you to his advantage."

"Well. At least you have excellent listening comprehension," said Edgeworth.

"Hey! I'm just trying to answer your question!" Phoenix protested, grinning. Edgeworth shook his head. "If I went any further, you would just stop me for violating the first condition of our conversation."

The prosecutor smiled. "I suppose I violated that condition myself," he said thoughtfully.

 _Whoops!_ "No, no, no. I was just joking around, really." He glanced at the snow clouds gathering in the sky while he tried to find the right words. "I am happy you told me. You're right, it does make your thoughts more real when you say them aloud." He smiled. "I'm honored that you trusted me."

"Hm." Edgeworth looked away.

Phoenix stood and went over to the tree. As he looked up through its branches, snow began to fall again. "Can you believe this tree is really 500 years old? I feel like it knows more than I ever could."

"That's impossible; it's a tree." Edgeworth joined him, looking upward.

Phoenix glanced over at him, then upward again. Edgeworth looked a little relieved to have changed the topic of conversation. His cheeks and the tip of his nose were pink in the cold, and as he looked skyward…

 _He's beautiful,_ Phoenix thought.

He self-consciously fixed his eyes on the ancient branches. _I could look at him for hours._ Then, _...Uh oh._

"Although one cannot help but ascribe some kind of cosmic sentience to a living organism which has been alive so long," continued Edgeworth. "Don't you agree?"

"Um, what?" Phoenix had been trying to turn down the alarm bells currently going off in his mind. "Yeah. Since it's alive and all."

Edgeworth looked at him, an inquisitive frown gathering on his face, but said nothing.

 _Oh my God do something._ "Sorry, Edgeworth. I'm okay, I was just having a moment thinking about the tree." He smiled sheepishly.

"Mm."

Phoenix could see his grey eyes cooling. _As a prosecutor, my first instinct is to doubt,_ he heard in his memory.

"Edgeworth. I know I said this already, but I'm really happy you told me your thoughts. I'm not scared by them, or anything."

"Hmph." His expression froze and became fragile.

Phoenix kept going. "You've been through a lot, and you are so strong. I'll admit that what you told me is a lot to take in, but I'm glad you told someone and I'm glad you trusted me. I don't want to presume, but if you want, I will help you any way I can on your path to the truth." He paused for a moment, remembering. "You know, Maya asked about you multiple times, even before your trial."

"Oh?" Edgeworth asked, reserved.

"Yes. She wanted to know who you were and how I know you. When I told her that I couldn't quite tell her yet, she said that was okay." Phoenix smiled at the memory. "She said that whenever I had something I needed to tell someone, I could come to her, and she would listen, because that's what friends do. Um, so, I hope I can do the same for you."

Edgeworth stared at him with a strange mixture of amusement and gratitude. "It looks as if condition two will be the only condition left to you."

Phoenix burst into laughter. "I really tried, I swear!"

"Remind me never to make that a condition again," Edgeworth said, smiling.

Phoenix's heart fluttered at the sight. He tore his eyes from it before he became too obvious, and brushed snow off his shoulders and coat. "Okay," he said, grinning.

Edgeworth copied him and brushed his black wool coat clear of snowflakes. "It looks like the snow is here to stay. We should probably go back into town before dusk."

Phoenix checked his watch. "We still have a few hours. If we walk through the garden, we'll be under the trees."

"All right."

The two walked side-by-side again.

Though there was no one else on the path, it seemed to have been recently cleared for visitors to walk on. Edgeworth admired the care that had been taken by the gardeners to help the trees and bushes survive the winter. He told Phoenix that he had learned a bit of horticulture growing up at the mansion in Germany, and described the types of trees, hedges, and lawns they'd kept. Phoenix admitted that his skills only extended as far as taking care of Charley, Mia's office plant. He couldn't remember what kind of plant it was, maybe a palm of some kind.

"Do you think about Mia often?" asked Edgeworth as they walked.

"Yeah," Phoenix sighed. "Mostly when I'm in the office. Or when I have a question or reach a dead end. Which is a lot."

"I see. I too think of my former mentor often. He taught me everything I know, for better or worse."

"It's hard to forget their powerful influence," said Phoenix. They crossed over a small footbridge. "Do you ever think you'll be someone's mentor?"

Edgeworth raised an eyebrow. "Wright, I'm the Demon Prosecutor and you've litigated a grand total of four trials. I daresay that a mentorship is highly unlikely at this point."

"Yeah, I know, but what about the future? I'm sure to get more experience, and… you don't have to be the Demon Prosecutor forever."

"Hmm." They walked between hedges of thorns and bright red berries. "I admit that the thought hasn't occurred to me before. Of a mentorship, that is. I… think I would be afraid of… I don't know if I would be fit to be a mentor."

They came to a stand of evergreens. "A lot could happen," said Phoenix. "You never know." He peered through the dark trees. "Looks like we're nearly back at the main area." They entered the tiny pine forest.

"Why, would you like to be a mentor?" asked Edgeworth.

"Yeah, I guess. It would be nice. I haven't thought about it that much either." He looked to Edgeworth, smirking. "I've been too busy with my four trials to give it much thought."

Edgeworth smiled. _It happened again!_ Phoenix thought giddily.

When they reached the main area of the temple, it was still and deserted. Though the sun hadn't begun to set, the temperature was falling fast.

"Well, I can't feel my toes," said Phoenix. "I think I'll call it a day."

"Are you getting dinner?" Edgeworth asked.

"Yeah. I have a return ticket home, so I was going to get some soba on the way."

"Oh. Mind if I join you?"

"Sure! You'd need a train ticket though…" _He totally doesn't have one._

"We can go in my car."

"O-okay!"

They made the small hike downhill to the parking lot. When Edgeworth led him to a bright red imported Italian sportscar, Phoenix had to bite his tongue. _This car is Edgeworth's car? What the heck?_

After clearing snow from the car and brushing off their coats, they piled into the tiny cabin. Edgeworth started the engine, and Phoenix privately marveled at the smooth, powerful sound. The heater started immediately, which he praised.

"Thank you, Wright. I am very fond of this car." Soft classical music played through the state-of-the-art sound system. Edgeworth turned down the volume.

"You can keep the music on, that's okay," said Phoenix. Edgeworth glanced at him and turned it back up a little. He adjusted some dials, and shifted into reverse.

Phoenix began explaining where the soba restaurant was, but trailed off. Edgeworth glanced over. He was driving slowly on the icy street. "What is it?"

"Are the seats heated, or something?"

"Yes."

"Oh! Okay, that explains that."

"Is it too warm?"

"Nope! I'm fine. I just didn't know what was going on. Heh heh."

Edgeworth turned back to the road, fighting down a smile. "When was the last time you were in a car?"

"Gosh, I don't know. I've certainly never been in one like this before. Let's see…" he tallied on his fingers. "Maybe… seven years?"

"Oh, my."

Phoenix groaned. "I still don't have a license."

"That explains a lot about you."

"Does it?" Phoenix said, and laughed. Beside him, Edgeworth smiled, looking ahead.

It was a deep and shadowy dusk by the time they reached the small restaurant. Though they both admitted all the walking in snow had been exhausting, they didn't leave the restaurant until it closed at 21:00.

It was snowing quite thickly as they drove the short distance to Phoenix's apartment.

"Here is fine," said Phoenix once they were inside the complex. "It's a mess in here when it snows, and you should get home before it gets any worse."

"All right. Have a good night, Wright," he said as Phoenix clambered out of the tiny sportscar.

"Thank you. Drive safely, good night." He waved, and shut the door. He kept waving as the ridiculous red sportscar went through the gates to the complex. When it was gone, he turned to walk home, and a jittery smile appeared on his face.

 _I just spent the whole day with him. If I hadn't personally experienced the things that happened today, I would never believe they could happen._

He thought over the conversation under the ancient tree. _I… I guess I never imagined he would trust me with that. I've never seen or heard of anyone being his friend-except Gumshoe. I can't believe he told me all that._

 _It must have been weighing him down so heavily. And to have no one to talk to about it. Just by logic alone, he pieced together those profound discoveries about himself. Now I feel lucky to have won any trials against him at all. He's so smart…_

And there was that other thing. That image that imprinted strongly on his memory. _I was a little lovestruck there during an important moment._ Remembering his clumsy words made Phoenix sweat. _Now I don't know if I have a crush on him, or if I just care about him. Just like what happened with Maya._

He climbed the stairs to his apartment, thinking back on that time. _Maya and I spent so much time together, and got along so well. I felt like I had a crush on her for a while-I cared so strongly about her and wanted to protect her, and see her happy and content always, and be close to her. But I realized I wasn't actually in love with her. For the most part._ He thought about his feelings toward her when they had been strongest. _Right? Aargh. At least I know how I feel now. She's kind of my best friend. She's the only person I've come out about my asexuality to._ He stomped the snow off his boots while unlocking the door.

 _Come to think of it, Larry has visited only once, and Maya crashed at my place several times when we were caught up in cases. And we had some dinners together, of course. But those are all the times I've ever had friends over. Oh my God, I only have two friends._

Inside the apartment, it was dark and quiet. Phoenix could see the thickly falling snow through the window on the other side of the room. The yellow streetlamp outside cast flurries of shadows on the living room carpet. _I guess Edgeworth is kind of my friend now, too. Especially after today._ He smiled. _I gave him almost the same speech Maya told me our first day at the office together. I've gotta tell her, she'll get a kick out of it._

He shed all his winter gear and laid it out to dry. Spreading out his red scarf reminded him of the way Edgeworth's scarf framed his neck and face when he was looking up at the tree. _Uuugh…_

Phoenix made a face. His eyes rested on the scarf. The snowflakes were melting into tiny, glittering droplets of water, which made him remember Edgeworth's embarrassment when Phoenix ran into him at the set. _That seems like it was days ago,_ Phoenix thought as he got ready for bed.

 _This day was like a dream._

 _\\\\\_

 _Am I nervous?_ Edgeworth thought, watching his shaking hands retrieve the bottle of wine from the passenger seat floor. _Or am I just cold?_

Once out of the car, he double-checked the building number, and started up the stairs to Phoenix's apartment. Tension knotted his gut tighter as he took one step, then another on the metal stairs. _I must be nervous._

Since Phoenix had run into him at the temple, their lunches together had been slightly less frequent. Two weeks had passed, and as much as he'd wanted to, there had simply been no time to spare to think about what had happened that day. He knew generally that it had been good, but there was still ambiguity and uncertainty in regard to what it meant for their relationship. And Prosecutor Edgeworth hated ambiguity.

Then Phoenix Wright had invited him over for dinner and he'd been even less inclined to think about it. Telling him those personal thoughts he was unable to share with his sister had been bad enough. But then there had been that change in the way the defense attorney looked at him that had lasted all the rest of that day and he had stupidly invited himself to dinner but been tense at their subsequent lunches. He'd made such a fool of himself. He wondered why Wright was still talking to him.

Now every time Phoenix looked at him in that new way, ice water ran through his veins. Thinking about it made him uncomfortable. Yet here he was, switching his grip on the gift for the host so he could knock on Wright's door.

 _Miles, get a hold of yourself. You are having dinner with a friend. That's all. How he feels is out of your control and none of your concern. Perhaps if you'd behaved in a more dignified manner consistently, all of this pointless discomfort could have been avoided. You obviously missed your chance for that, so maybe you can straighten out this situation by subtly making your intentions clear. Put any doubts you both have to rest._

Edgeworth knocked on the apartment door.

There was a clatter from within. Edgeworth's heart seemed to crop further up into his throat as Wright approached the door. By the time the door opened, Edgeworth's face was completely blank.

"Hello!" said Wright brightly. He was wearing a plain blue apron that extended down to his knees, an ivory sweater, and worn denim. "Come in, come in."

Edgeworth was waved over the threshold, relieved of his heavy black coat, and informed of the surprisingly neat shoe rack by the door. He laid his scarf on the coat tree, and handed over the wine.

"Oh, thank you!" said Wright, studying the bottle. "This looks really good." He looked up at Edgeworth, whose chest tightened with anxiety. "It's white wine, right? Did you want to have it tonight?"

"Whatever you wish. I don't know if it's appropriate for… the dish."

"With chicken tamales? Umm…" He led Edgeworth further inside, where a heavenly corn flour scent was filling the little apartment. "You would probably know better than me."

"'Better than I', you mean," Edgeworth corrected.

"Oh yeah, you're right." He carefully set the wine in the refrigerator. "I usually have beer with this recipe," he continued, taking off the apron.

"I don't drink beer."

Wright smiled. "That's okay, we can share the wine," he said, so easygoing it made Edgeworth's jaw clench. Wright glanced around the kitchen. "I was just doing some dishes when you got here, but they can wait." Edgeworth, standing frozen stiff in the warm yellow light of the kitchen, looked around as well.

The kitchen was neat and clean, with a deliberateness that told Edgeworth it hadn't been cleaned in a hurry for a visitor's sake. If he opened the glass cabinet, the glasses would most likely be arranged with rims alternating up and down to maximize storage space. The ugly appliances that came with the older rental were clean and cared for. The items on the counters were arranged to be pleasing to the eye while also affording as much counter space as possible. If he asked Wright where to find something, he would bet that he could tell him exactly where it was. He saw some photos on the refrigerator, but noticed that Wright was looking at him. His eyes swept upward to the old, yellowed ceiling.

"Your apartment is very nice, Wright. Thank you for inviting me," he said, heart pounding.

"Of course," said Wright gently. _He knows something is wrong,_ Edgeworth realized. "I can give you the tour, if you like."

Edgeworth nodded, expressionless.

"Here, obviously, is the kitchen." Wright indicated their surroundings. "The dishwasher started leaking a little last week, so I'll have to get a towel under it before I run it tonight."

"Oh," said Edgeworth, stepping away from the offending appliance. Wright started walking toward him, so he backed around the counter and into the living room.

"I got the table and these chairs all from thrift or resale stores," Wright continued, facing him from the dining nook. "Most of the year, that big tree outside will shade the kitchen and living room."

Somewhat awkwardly, he walked along the wall to the bookshelf. Edgeworth stepped a little closer, but stayed on the other side of the couch. "I used to always have two bookshelves, but I had to cut down. Then, I cut down too much, so I adopted some of Mia's books from the office."

Edgeworth peered over. There were a number of books he wasn't familiar with. "Very nice," he said.

"I have a stereo and stuff so I can watch movies, but no cable or Internet." Wright looked at the stereo system. "Hey, want me to put on some music?"

"All right."

He watched Wright kneel down, switch on the stereo, and adjust the tuner. The classical music station was a little fuzzy, so he moved the antenna gradually until it came through clear.

"There we go," he said, over the orchestral adaptation of Debussy's colorful _Petite Suite_. He adjusted the volume to play softly in the background.

"Thank you," said Edgeworth.

Wright stood up and brushed off his hands. "There isn't a whole lot more, obviously." He beckoned Edgeworth over to the hallway. "There's the bathroom," he said, pointing to a door on the right at the end of the hallway. "And here's my room." He flipped on the overhead light to yet another clean, inviting-looking space. Edgeworth caught a glimpse of a made bed with a sky-blue comforter, a desk area and easy chair with some files and notebooks piled beside it. "The window to the outside is kind of weirdly placed in here. I still need to find something that will let in light even if it's closed all the time."

"Mm, yes," said Edgeworth tightly.

"...Yeah." Wright looked at him, his brown eyes serious. "Edgeworth, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he responded.

"Sorry, it's kind of small in here," Wright said, slipping past him and giving him some space. Once there was some distance between them, Edgeworth could breathe a little easier. "I even had to use my negotiation skills from school to talk down the rent to something more affordable, if you can believe it." The kitchen timer began to beep. "I used the sloped ceiling and third floor to my advantage," Wright said as they crossed the living room, "but I actually like them."

Edgeworth stood awkwardly by the counter again as Wright lifted the steamer lid. "These look ready to go. Why don't you sit down and I'll bring them over?"

Silently, Edgeworth did so, and watched him for a moment. Wright was so content, having them together in the same room and being close by. Close by Edgeworth, here in the small warm kitchen of a friend, who ate every day at this very table. He lowered his gaze to it.

 _This isn't my world. I've been like an iceberg lost in a tropical ocean. This place is as warm and cozy as an embrace and I've done nothing but resist it. I don't belong here._

He caught Wright looking at him from across the kitchen. _How does he always notice?_

"You've got a pretty fierce glare going on over there," said Wright. "Did my table raise an objection or something?"

"No," he responded automatically.

"What's on your mind?" asked Phoenix lightly.

 _Should I tell the truth? Probably. He'll figure something out, and then he'll unravel it all. How can I even explain?_

Phoenix brought over two bowls of salad and silverware, and went to open the wine. He was unhurried, moving smoothly across the room, giving absolutely no indication that he could be waiting on an answer.

Before too much time could pass, Edgeworth gave up. "There is a lot on my mind," he said. Phoenix nodded, pouring the wine. "I apologize."

"That's all right. I understand." Phoenix set down the plates of tamales in their place settings. "We don't have to talk about it."

Edgeworth felt a rush of relief. "Thank you."

"Of course, of course." He raised his wine glass. "To my grandmom, who taught me how to make this recipe." They clinked glasses, and drank.

Phoenix complimented the wine warmly. When Edgeworth remained quiet, he began to tell him about his memories of his grandmom and the house she'd lived in when he was a child.

Edgeworth's stomach began to unknot, possibly from the good food, or the undemanding companionship. _I know he's doing this on purpose,_ Edgeworth thought, _but he is so genuine._

At an appropriate pause, he indicated the blanket on the couch. It had the Ivy U logo. "We just hired some new prosecutors, all of whom went to Ivy."

"Great! Do you think they'll be any good?"

"They seem to be reasonably intelligent. Only time will tell."

Phoenix nodded. "It was a good school. Well, I wish them luck."

"Mm. Their first year will be tough."

"Yeah." They trailed off into silence, and finished the meal. The application of food and wine had made Edgeworth forget about his nervousness, at least for now. _What was it that soothed my nerves? Something worth analyzing in the future._

"Did you get enough to eat?" Phoenix asked, clearing up the dishes.

"Oh, yes, thank you." He handed over his plate and silverware to Phoenix's waiting hand. "It was delicious."

"Thank you."

Edgeworth squinted across the kitchen at the photos on the refrigerator once Phoenix was out of the way. "Wright, is that Maya in those pictures?"

"Good eye!" At the sink, Phoenix turned to him with such an expression of joy that Edgeworth couldn't help feeling it too. Phoenix left the dishes in the sink, cleaned his hands, and came back over.

"Maya mailed these to me from where she's staying last week," said Phoenix. He reached into the mail organizer on the counter next to the refrigerator. "She wrote me a letter too. It made my day. She can write emails once in a while, but the letter went best with the pictures." He carefully took down the photos from the front of the refrigerator and dragged a chair closer to Edgeworth.

When he sat down, Edgeworth moved away subtly. Phoenix's energy so close to him made his heart pound again. He crossed his arms and rested his elbows on the table.

"All right, so." Maya had sent two envelopes of printed photos. Phoenix sorted through them. Classical guitar played softly from the stereo.

"How old-fashioned of a young person to send pictures," Edgeworth said.

"I know! The village she's in is quite remote. I mean, it has a bus stop and so forth, but…" He paused to open Maya's letter.

" _'Dear Nick_ ,'" he read, " _'I hope this letter finds you well_ ,' la la la… _'Training is going all right, though it's still harder than I thought it would be. The villagers have been very kind to me the more time I spend up here and the more they see me improve. I told them a little about my life in the city and about you. I mentioned that you hadn't seen me in a while, so they surprised me with a super old disposable camera someone found in the general store_.'"

Phoenix smiled as he read. "' _We were surprised it even worked, but also happy it does! I took a bunch of pictures of the village until I remembered there was a limit to how many pictures the camera could take. So then I started taking more important pictures, like of where I am every day and of me. I tried to get Pearl's picture but she was too shy. I hope you enjoy'_...et cetera…" He folded the letter.

"She sounds quite busy."

"Yes, very much so. We get to talk occasionally. So, here are her first pictures." Phoenix held the photos between them. They showed a small, traditional Japanese village with wood frame houses and dirt roads. He began to flip through them faster. "There are a bunch."

"Indeed. Who is Pearl?"

"Pearl? Um… Maya's cousin. I don't know much about her, except that she's very shy."

"Is she younger?"

"Yep. She wouldn't even talk to Maya for a long time. Ah! Here's Maya." Phoenix leaned closer to show him, and Edgeworth moved his arms off the table and crossed them protectively in his lap. Wordlessly, Phoenix gave him some space.

The photo showed Maya, grinning, standing under the gate to a mid-sized shrine on a cloudless, sunny day. The shrine behind her was elegant and well-preserved.

"How wonderful," said Edgeworth.

"She looks so awesome in the next one," Phoenix said, showing the next photo of her meditating in a candlelit room.

Edgeworth nodded. Phoenix showed him more, including one that looked like a boulder at the edge of a creek that had a large pink blur in the bottom right corner.

"Maya wrote about this one." He turned the photo over. The handwriting on the back said,

 _I tried to convince Pearl to take a picture in her favorite place, but she chickened out at the last minute. Maybe next time!_

"I can just hear Maya laughing as her picture is spoiled," Phoenix said with a grin.

Edgeworth studied him. "You're quite fond of her, aren't you?"

Phoenix met his eyes. Edgeworth's heart skipped a beat, but he didn't look away this time. "Yeah, I really miss her sometimes. Can you believe it's been a month since then?"

"Hm."

Phoenix fell silent. It was odd, being physically close to him. He watched Phoenix's bright brown eyes look over the photos taken by his friend. Phoenix was close enough to touch now, easily. To Edgeworth, the space between them had the tangibility of a field of static electricity.

"Well, hopefully I'll be able to see her soon," said Phoenix. He turned toward Edgeworth, who withdrew slightly. "If it's a short visit here, I'm sure she'd like to see you." He smiled, and Edgeworth blushed.

"I would enjoy that," he said stiffly, and stood up. "Let me do the dishes."

"Oh, no, you don't have to," Phoenix protested, touching his arm. "Don't w-"

Edgeworth's arm snatched away from Phoenix. There was a stunned silence.

"I'm sorry, that wasn't me. I was just surprised," said Edgeworth quietly. It took all his courage to look up.

Phoenix was looking at him so tenderly that it hurt. "It's okay," he said. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't," said Edgeworth, turning away and trying to forget the look in his eyes. "Now, let me be a good guest and return the favor."

"If you insist."

Phoenix watched him from the table, then came to stand on the other side of the counter from the sink. Edgeworth was frowning, using scalding hot water and cleaning thoroughly. The sleeves of his black, fine woolen sweater were pushed up to his elbows. Phoenix watched his pale hands, and gathered his courage.

Edgeworth glanced over the counter to him a few times. "Can I help you?" he asked, too tense to make the joke successful.

Despite the tension, Phoenix snickered. "No. I was just thinking we should sit on the couch and talk after this. Is that okay?"

Edgeworth's eyes flickered up to his, then back to the task. "All right."

Phoenix could almost track his neutral mask settling into place. Once he'd closed the dishwasher, rinsed the sink, and dried his hands, the stoic prosecutor Phoenix was familiar with had returned. He followed Phoenix onto the couch. Phoenix let him have the side closest to the door. He had a theory about what was making Edgeworth so jumpy, and didn't want to distress him.

"I kind of wanted to talk about us," said Phoenix once they settled in.

"Okay."

Phoenix looked Edgeworth in the eye, surprising him. "I've tried to think about the best way to tell you, but I also wanted to be honest with you. I tried to give it more time to be sure. But I'm just as sure as I was before, and there is only one way to say it. I care about you deeply, Edgeworth. I love you."

"What?" Edgeworth went pale.

Phoenix was taken aback. He wanted more than anything in the world to touch him and calm him, but he could not. Not now.

"I've fallen in love with you." Phoenix's voice wavered, but he didn't turn away. "I knew it for certain when we were under the tree at the temple together. But it may have started before then. I've… I've never stopped caring about you since we became friends in elementary school." Not wanting to overwhelm him, he stopped there. Edgeworth's eyes were wide. "Are you okay?"

"I'm…" He brushed some hair from his eyes with a trembling hand, staring at the couch between them. "You _love_ me?" he said shakily.

"Yes, I do, Edgeworth." _Please believe me,_ pleaded his soft brown eyes.

"W… why?" he whispered.

Phoenix reached slowly across the couch, and moved a little closer. He paused to make sure Edgeworth saw what he was doing, then took the pale hands into his own. They were cold as ice. He enclosed the trembling hands in his own, gentle and warm.

"I just do," he said. "I can't really put it all into words. I love everything about you."

Edgeworth looked up from their hands, and when he met his eyes Phoenix saw there what he'd always known was behind them- a painful loneliness from a wound that never stopped bleeding, and a space in his heart with the softness of dawn.

"But I'm so... we... how…"

Phoenix pressed Edgeworth's hands ever so gently. "Edgeworth, it's okay. How do you feel?" he asked.

Edgeworth took a shaky breath. The shock seemed to be wearing off. He was waking up, his eyes becoming sharper as his wits returned gradually. "I'm shivering."

"Yes, you are." Phoenix stroked Edgeworth's hand with the pad of his thumb. "Do you want the blanket?"

"No… I'm not cold." Edgeworth seemed to come to. He looked down at their hands. "Why are you doing that?"

"It felt right," said Phoenix. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No."

Phoenix was happy to continue touching Edgeworth, even just as little as his hands.

"I'm… not sure if I love you," Edgeworth said after a while. "This is very sudden."

"Yes, I understand." Phoenix listened to him recover his breath.

"I don't know what to tell you" said Edgeworth, frowning. "You're my friend, Phoenix Wright. I don't want to hurt you." He looked to Phoenix's face. "That's not what I mean, though. That isn't my answer. It might be."

Phoenix nodded, understanding completely, like he always was. "Do you need some time to think about it?"

Edgeworth pulled his hands slowly away from Phoenix. Phoenix let him.

"Yes." He stood up, and Phoenix did the same. "I'm sorry." He went to the coat tree and took down his things.

"It's all right," Phoenix said as he put on his scarf and coat.

Embarrassed now at the awkward situation more than shocked at its existence, Edgeworth felt a dizzying heat rise to his face. "Can I call you tonight or tomorrow?"

"Of course. Take your time." _I didn't know it would be such a shock to him. What have I done?_

"All right." Edgeworth unlocked the door and opened it. "Good night."

Phoenix couldn't bring himself to say anything, and waved. Edgeworth shut the door behind him. Wishing he wasn't, Phoenix went to the window in his bedroom and watched the prosecutor leave. Then he slowly sat on the floor, staring blankly at the couch visible through the bedroom doorway. _What have I done?_

 _\\\\\_

Once he returned home, Edgeworth had calmed enough to think over his memory of what had just happened. With practiced ease, he shut out his emotional reactions and thought about the facts.

 _Phoenix Wright made me dinner, then told me he loves me._

He made his way to the bookshelf of sheet music, and reached for the folder of music he customarily used when he had something difficult and important to analyze.

The binder of sheet music was quite heavy. He used to keep his collections of Mozart and Haydn separate, and they used to fill their own large binders. Eventually, since he used them so regularly, he combined the two artists into one three inch ringed binder. He found the brilliant logic and clean wit of Mozart useful to emulate when he was wrapped in a problem he hadn't been able to immediately solve. The intelligence and nobility of Haydn was a wonderful complement, and helped him to sustain his abstract findings into the real world without compromising his vision and standards.

Edgeworth began to play from the Mozart. It only took two measures for him to tell it wouldn't work. He stopped, and rested his hands on his lap.

He remembered how gently Phoenix had touched them. His hands were strong and fine, toned from playing piano all these years. They had signed motions and countless other documents, taken the freedoms of criminals and innocents alike, persuaded judges and attorneys, held and inspected hundreds of murder weapons and incriminating evidences. His hands were pale and cold. And Wright had taken them in his, so tenderly.

Edgeworth went back to the shelf and replaced the Classical masters. _In this state of mind…_ his finger traced the shelf, organized by era, to the Romantic composers. _I suppose there would be no better time than now._

Edgeworth began to play from the Chopin. It only took two measures of the _Nocturne Op. 9 No. 1 in B-flat minor_ to make him sigh contentedly. He sat at the piano a long time that night, meditating on love and friendship.

\\\\\

Edgeworth came to Phoenix's apartment door the next day. The first thing Phoenix noticed about him was the deep, unshakeable calm he held. It was not the rigid, braced-for-impact kind of calm he was accustomed to feeling from Edgeworth. The prosecutor was still inside as the heart of a mountain. _He must have really reached a decision._

"Hello, Wright," he said.

"Hello."

"...May I come in?"

"Oh!" Phoenix had been pressed against the door frame, under the impression that what Edgeworth would tell him would not take long. Apparently, he was wrong. "Sure! Come in."

"Thank you."

Much like the night before, he hung his coat and scarf on the coat tree, and placed his shoes in the shoe rack. Phoenix watched him, bewildered.

"Um…" Edgeworth looked to the couch, and back.

"Uh, yes, please sit down. Would you like some water?" Edgeworth nodded, and Phoenix went into the kitchen. Now it was his turn to feel his hands shaking. _I'm so nervous._

When Phoenix joined him on the couch, Edgeworth was mild, studying the stereo. He turned toward Phoenix, and accepted the glass of water. Phoenix sat, hardly breathing.

"Well. As I told you on the phone, I thought about what you told me last night and how I feel both toward you and toward our situation. The merits of love and friendship are many, as our friendship has certainly evidenced. I, for one, have lived much better for your, um. Kindness." Edgeworth shifted a little, then went on. "But you are much more to me than just that. You are something special, Wright, and I care about you too." His gaze dropped to the couch cushions.

In that pause, Phoenix's heart trembled.

"But I don't… Being a prosecutor is my life's work. It's who I am. My work is important to me as both a vocation and a true calling. I hope you can understand that. I'm not sure how having a relationship not only in my life, but with a defense attorney, would affect my work. I cannot commit to a relationship beyond what we share right now. If we were to have a relationship, I would want to do it right. But my career as a prosecutor is just too important to me."

His calm, intelligent eyes searched Phoenix's. "It's not a clear-cut answer, but I suppose in matters of the heart such as this many grey areas exist." He paused, then tried again. "You matter to me. I care about you, perhaps as more than a friend should." Phoenix was gazing at him steadily, a smile at the corners of his mouth. "I'm not saying no, but I cannot tell you yes. Wright, please say something. What are you smiling about?"

Phoenix chuckled. "I should have expected no less of an answer from Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth."

Edgeworth frowned. "What is that supposed to mean?"

Phoenix leaned to his right, resting against the back of the couch, and gave a sunny grin. "That answer… it's everything I love you for." He held out a hand to stop Miles from questioning immediately, and sobered slightly. "Is it all right for me to say that?"

"Y… Wright, do you understand what I told you?"

Phoenix nodded.

"And you-how do you feel about it?"

Phoenix gestured to himself. "I'm trying to tell you!"

"You're not disappointed? Or bitter?"

"No." Miles raised his eyebrows. "I mean, it would be nice if you felt the same. But I don't need to have everything. Whenever we're spending time together and as long as we're close like this-that's enough for me. I just want to be with you." Phoenix met his eyes, and Miles blushed. "I really mean it, though-my question. I don't want to go around using the word 'love' all the time if it makes you uncomfortable. Is it okay?"

"Yes. The word is not inappropriate. It won't make me feel guilty. Wright, you're so important to me, but I… Do you understand?"

Phoenix nodded, and relief washed over Miles' expression.

A beat of electric quiet followed. Phoenix couldn't seem to stop smiling. There were all sorts of things he wanted to talk to Miles about now-dates, scheduling time together, whether or not they could hold hands, when he was going to let him watch his Steel Samurai collection, how much he could be touched and still be comfortable, how often he would like to hear from Phoenix-but it was important to Phoenix that Miles make the next move when he was ready. Phoenix sat across the couch, trying not to beam too brightly and watching Miles.

Still flushed, Miles brought his gaze back from where it had been wandering about the small apartment. Seeing his clear grey eyes looking at him filled Phoenix's heart with joy and wonder. But he waited.

"Wright, er, however, there is one other thing I thought about," Miles said, nearly inaudible. "I would still like to kiss, if that's possible. I thought it might be nice."

Phoenix couldn't hold back his grin. "You want to kiss?"

"Yes. I thought…" He trailed off, blushing furiously but still keeping his composure. "Sorry. I seem to have become somewhat inarticulate."

Phoenix moved closer to him on the couch, and said, "That's okay."

Miles was looking deeply into his eyes, almost hypnotized. "S… sorry," he whispered, distracted. His whole body was taut, as if he was securing himself for a storm.

Phoenix leaned an elbow on the back of the couch. "Are you okay with this?"

Miles nodded, and looked away briefly. When he looked back, he saw that tender expression in Phoenix's face. It made his heart race with fear, but this time, such a sweet and powerful fear like he'd never imagined he could feel.

"Miles, relax. It's just me," murmured Phoenix, leaning in closer. He gave Miles a light kiss on the cheek. "There," he said, eyes twinkling with good humor. Miles smiled slowly, a sight that made Phoenix so happy he could cry. "Was… that what you had in mind?"

"Yes," said Miles, and shyly touched Phoenix's cheek. His fingertips felt cool and smooth, like flower petals. Before he could lose his nerve, Miles leaned in and kissed Phoenix on the cheek as well. Miles' skin smelled of something minty, and white bar soap. His hand lowered from Phoenix's face and laid cautiously over one of his friend's warm brownish ones. Phoenix turned his hand over and took Miles' hand. They stared wide-eyed at each other.

Phoenix had never been so in love in his life.

"Edgeworth, you're beautiful. I love you."

"Thank you, Wright. You too are quite handsome." He frowned slightly. "No one has ever said… used that word for me before."

"'Beautiful'?"

Miles nodded.

"That's a shame," Phoenix said, and raised Miles' hand to kiss it. "Because you really are." Miles looked away, his lips pressed together in a frown.

"Hm."

"There was something else I wanted to tell you, too," whispered Phoenix.

Miles leaned his head in closer to hear, expression grave.

"When you were here yesterday and did the dishes, they were clean enough to eat off of when you put them in the dishwasher." Phoenix tried his best to keep up the intimate whisper, but couldn't stop a smile from stealing into his voice. "I think you might misunderstand the fundamental concept of dishwashers."

Miles snickered, then rolled his eyes. "You're a ridiculous man." Phoenix responded with a cheesy grin.

They laughed together on the couch, but only for a bright moment. Miles had an appointment to keep, and promised to call later. It was apparent to them both that they had much to talk about, but Phoenix trusted that there would be time enough for them. He waved goodbye to the red sports car from up on the balcony.

\\\\\

Once Phoenix returned home from talking to Lana Skye at the Detention Center, he couldn't stay off his feet. He tried to sit and wait for a reply, but got right back up before his phone even loaded its messages. Every instinct, both lawyerly and personal, was telling him he'd uncovered something so large and dangerous it could swallow his life whole at the first wrong move.

He paced a loop around the living room table and couch to his bedroom window, through which he could see the headlights of any approaching cars to his apartment. Not wanting to whip himself into a frenzy, he slowed his pacing, and checked his phone for a reply. It was nearly 22:20, but there was nothing.

 _Edgeworth, I need you._

Phoenix broke from his pacing to stop and look into the parking lot. There were no new cars. _If he's not coming, I should try and eat something. Too much went on today to even think about food. What am I going to do about-_

There was a knock at the door, so soft he might have imagined it. Phoenix hurried over and looked through the peephole. It was Edgeworth, looking over his shoulder and down the third floor hallway.

Phoenix opened the door and let him in. "Quickly," hissed Edgeworth. Phoenix got out of his way and shut the door. He could feel the cold rolling off Edgeworth's coat and every movement.

"Is someone following you?" Phoenix asked, his heart jumping into his throat.

"No, no. I parked three blocks away and walked. What did you want to discuss, Wright?" He made no move to take off his coat or gloves, and looked intently at Phoenix. "It would be best if I didn't stay long. I understand your concern about this case, but as a member of the High Prosecutor's Office, it would look… My job and the Office's reputation could be…"

 _He's terrified,_ Phoenix realized.

Edgeworth glared when Phoenix didn't say anything. "I will not discuss that resignation letter, if that's what this is really about. Wright, please. I can't-every minute I'm here, the riskier it is."

"As much as I would like to talk about that, we don't have the time or liberty. But it does have something to do with all this, doesn't it? Something big is going on behind the scenes."

"Yes, you're right. But I don't know any more about it than you do. What's been revealed about the connection between Skye and Gant is extremely suspicious. I-"

"It's not just suspicious, it's true. Lana told me just as few hours ago that she-"

"Wright, stop." Edgeworth stepped back toward the door. "We should be having this conversation before the court, or a judge. We can't discuss evidence or case matters freely like this. We're not on the same team."

"Yes, we are!" Edgeworth's fear had compounded his own, and Phoenix's heart raced. "It's us who-we're the only ones who can find the truth. If we don't work together from both sides of the case, this whole conspiracy and the corruption of our law enforcement will lose its best chance of being exposed."

"Don't you think I know that?" snapped Edgeworth. "I haven't forgotten my part in the corruption. But this?" He gestured between them. "This kind of rule breaking and thinking you're above the regulations is just more of that. I will not damage my pride and honor in this career any further by making the same stupid choices I've made in the past. I'm-I should be better than that. _We_ should be better than that."

Edgeworth looked Phoenix in the eye. "I've been a failure as a prosecutor up until now, immoral, and losing cases anyway," Edgeworth said. "Let me try to do it right this time."

Phoenix had to look away. "Okay. I will. We've uncovered the truth from opposite sides of the courtroom before this, and we can do it again. There's just so much at stake. We still don't know what happened during SL-9. I just… We need to be united. I need to know we're doing this together, that we've got each others' back. I've got yours, Edgeworth. But I'm really scared."

They met eyes again.

"Are you asking if you can trust me?" said Edgeworth quietly.

"I… Yes, I am."

Solemnly, Edgeworth nodded yes. "I need the truth of this case as well, no matter how painful it turns out to be. There is no one else I would want across from me in this than you." The prosecutor unlocked the door and began to open it. "After all, you're already somewhat of an expert in the painful truths of my life." He stepped outside, and Phoenix followed.

"Wait, Edgeworth."

He turned back.

"Thank you."

Edgeworth nodded, then tilted his head thoughtfully. "I suppose this means that we are on the same team after all." He waved goodbye.

"Be safe," said Phoenix. "Goodbye."

After glancing over the parking lot, Edgeworth waved again. Phoenix shut and locked the door, then watched from his bedroom window as Edgeworth made his way into the cold night.


	7. Pearl is a Grownup

Phoenix settled in with the guest supplies Morgan Fey left him. The men's quarters in Kurain Village were silent and empty, and his feet were freezing on the bare wood floor. _It's June, you think it would warm up already._ He looked around the dusty room, ears ringing in the silence.

 _I wish Maya were here._

He stopped laying out the old comforter to put his hands over his face and sigh shakily. _I can't believe she was caught up in a murder, again. What is it about the two of us meeting after a long time apart that gets someone killed? I'll find out what happened in there, Maya. I will never leave you._

Once he'd arranged the bed and changed into pajamas, Phoenix got his notepad and a pen from his briefcase. He began to list and describe what he could remember about the incident, the people involved, and the scene of the crime.

While trying to remember if he'd seen everything in the channeling chamber, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," he said, and looked up.

Nothing happened.

 _Uh…_ Phoenix felt the little hairs on the back of his neck rise. "You can come in," he called, then swallowed. _Unless you're something evil._

He waited, and was about to get up to check when the sliding door opened. It was Pearl.

 _Oh!_ Phoenix touched his hair. _I hope it's not too spiky or unusual right now. I really want to talk to her. I don't want her to be scared of me._

On the other side of the room at the door, Pearl froze, staring at him.

Phoenix almost said something, then decided to wave hello instead. Pearl blinked, but continued to stare.

 _Um… oh boy._ Phoenix sweated a little. _Is she… Is she gonna do anything?_

They looked at each other a few moments more. _Um…_

He glanced down at his list. _Maybe I should keep doing this so she doesn't feel threatened? ...Yeah._

Awkwardly, Phoenix returned to his task. _I think… someone could definitely have hidden behind the screen somehow. That casts doubt on Morgan, but… I need to consider every possibility._ He wrote down his thoughts, self-conscious of Pearl watching him.

 _Hmm, what else? Was there-oh!_

Cautiously, Pearl was crossing the room coming toward him. Now he could see there was a piece of paper in her hand. When he looked up at her, she paused, but gripped the folded paper tighter and kept going. When she was at arm's length, she stopped.

Phoenix swallowed again. _The tension..._ He waved hi again with a tiny motion.

Wordlessly, Pearl unfolded the paper. It was a little notepaper with yellow and green butterflies around the border, with a list of some kind. Phoenix could recognize Maya's handwriting.

Pearl smoothed out the creases, turned the paper toward Phoenix, and held it out to him. He took it, and looked briefly into her eyes. They were dark grey, and serious. He looked at the note.

 _1\. Where are you from?_

 _2\. What is your job/occupation?_

 _3\. What do you like to do in your free time?_

 _4\. What is your favorite color?_

 _5\. What is your favorite subject?_

 _Oh my goodness…_ Phoenix smiled. He looked up at Pearl, and pointed at himself. _Me?_

Cautiously, she pointed at the number one, and then looked at him expectantly.

"Okay, I see," said Phoenix. "I came from town-it's just two hours away. I also grew up there, too. Have you been there?"

Pearl stared at him, then looked down at the list and back up.

"Um, okay. My job is an attorney. That means I practice law, and what that means exactly is complicated. But as for me personally, I'm a defense attorney. If you get in trouble, I listen to your side of the story and help you. You have to be in really big trouble, though, for the most part. Um." He glanced at the note.

"In my free time, um. I don't have a whole lot of free time because my job is very busy. But…" He thought of saying he saw friends, but thinking about the current reality of the friends in his life touched something inside that he was struggling to bury. "Um, I usually read or watch movies, or cook myself something fancy. I also like to go to museums. My favorite color is blue, all shades of blue."

He smiled, but Pearl still seemed nervous. "And my favorite subject… Well, I'm not in school anymore, but when I was, Art was my favorite. I liked Reading and recess as well. Then, when I went to college, my major course of study was Art, and in law school, it was law. Law is pretty hard sometimes, but I don't know if if could pick a favorite between it and Art." Pearl nodded. "So… Yep!"

He offered the note back to her. She took it, glanced over the questions, and folded it up.

"So… Do you know who I am?" asked Phoenix.

Pearl shook her head. "I noticed you, though," she said in a small voice. "I saw you. Someone has gone, right? Someone is gone from you, and you're sad."

Phoenix's breath caught in his throat. "Um…" _Is she referring to Maya? But she said she doesn't know who I am._ "Yes, I… uh…"

"It's someone you like, right? You must really like them a lot."

"Yeah." _Is it possible she knows? Or am I just that pathetic and transparent?_ "I…"

Grief and rage burst from where he'd been trying to bury them, pressing painfully on the boundaries of his chest. "I did like him a lot. I still can't believe he's gone. I should have known, or figured it out, or done something-"

His voice choked off into a sob. He wiped his eyes, and took a deep breath.

"Sorry. I'm sorry." _I'm probably freaking her out._ Reluctantly, he looked up.

Pearl was wide-eyed, but didn't seem afraid. Instead, Phoenix got the feeling she wanted to help somehow.

Phoenix sniffled, and took another shaky breath. "I'm sorry about that. It was kind of you to ask about how I was feeling." _Maya said there weren't a lot of men in the village, or in Pearl's life. Could this be the first time she's seen a man cry? She is staring an awful lot._ He dried his eyes again, then gave her a watery smile.

Her eyebrows raised in surprise. "What is it, Pearl?" asked Phoenix, but it was too late. Pearl turned and fled the room as quickly as she had earlier that day at the village entrance. "Pearl, wait!" he called, but she was gone.

\\\\\

It wasn't long before Phoenix would cry again. Seeing Mia and Maya reunite caused him to find a private spot in the corner and shed some quiet tears.

He'd been so worried about Maya, desperate to solve yet another impossible mystery, surprised and saddened by the Fey family history, and on top of it all, faced off against Franziska von Karma, who reminded him so much of Edgeworth that it was so much salt in the wound. Now, his joy and relief from winning Maya's acquittal and seeing her reunion with someone she loved, on top of the stings from von Karma's whip, had overwhelmed him. He faced the wall and let himself cry.

He tried to keep his body language ordinary, but when he noticed a silence from the Fey sisters he knew it was too late. He turned around from the corner and saw them looking at him. Maya's mouth dropped open in shock, and Mia was smiling, fond. Phoenix smiled weakly, then burst into more tears upon seeing their concern.

"Nick! Oh my goodness, are you crying?" Maya asked, running over to him. Phoenix spluttered a laugh, and pointed at his face. They laughed together, and Maya hugged him.

Mia came over, bearing the box of cheap tissues which every defendant lobby was stocked with. Maya let him go, and handed him a tissue. Phoenix dried his eyes, apologizing, and accepted more tissues to wipe his nose.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't want to interrupt you two," said Phoenix. He waved them away. "Please, don't worry about me. I'm okay, honest."

"Nick, you're crying! Of course we were going to check on you!" Maya punched him lightly on the shoulder.

Phoenix shook his head, and composed himself for what felt like the millionth time that week. "I'm all right. I was just so relieved."

Mia laid a hand on his shoulder. "Wright, this really brings back memories of your college days. It's good to see that some things never change." Maya snorted.

" _Objection_! Hey!" Phoenix swatted her arm away, laughing.

"Good one, sis," said Maya. The sisters high-fived.

The three of them talked for a few precious, blissful moments, until Mia sighed.

"I wish I could stay a little longer, but I shouldn't. Your cousin Pearl has great spiritual power, but she's still just a little girl. I don't want to exhaust her."

Maya nodded. "I understand. I'll miss you, but… It's kind of funny. I feel like you never really left, you just went away for a while and came back like I knew you would. Is that weird?"

Mia reached out and hugged her sister. "I love you, Maya."

"I love you too."

Maya let go of her sister. Phoenix watched closely for the moment of transformation that he'd previously missed when Mia appeared to help him in court, but to his surprise, there was nothing. Pearl stood where Mia had, just as naturally as if she had been there already.

"Hello, Pearl," said Maya, kneeling next to her cousin. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Um…" Pearl looked around at her surroundings. "Yeah."

"Are you sure?" asked Phoenix. "You look a little light-headed. Do you know what happened in the trial?"

Pearl looked to Maya, timid. "We...we won, didn't we?"

Maya nodded, and Pearl immediately grabbed her in a tight hug. The older Fey hugged back until Pearl let go.

"Are you all right?" asked Maya.

"Um…" Pearl reflected deeply on the question. "Actually, I'm kind of hungry."

Maya looked to Phoenix. "Well, we can't have that, can we?"

"Uh…" _I'm getting stuck with the celebration bill again. But…_ "I can definitely take care of dinner. What do you say, Pearl? I'll get you anything you want for dinner. You really saved the case."

"Oh, no," Pearl said politely. "You don't have to get me anything special."

 _She is too well-mannered for her own good,_ thought Phoenix. "It's all right. It would be fun to-"

"Of course he does, Pearl!" Maya interrupted. "How does some good, salty ramen sound? I know just the place."

"Hey! Maya!" Phoenix protested. "Pearl is the one who did the work here!" They laughed, and Pearl smiled.

"Well, I think some soup would be good," said Pearl. "Um, hotpot soup."

"Hey, that sounds great!" Maya said. She took Pearl's hand.

The three of them walked to the train station talking about food. It was a topic Maya had lots of thoughts about, but she was careful to let Pearl have her say. Pearl told them all about the fruit, vegetable, and herb gardens of Kurain Village. Phoenix made a mental note to remember when she said her favorite food was steamed cauliflower.

Pearl seemed unaffected by the city streets near the courthouse, but when they reached the entrance to the underground station she slowed. "Are we going in there?"

"Yup," said Maya. "The train is underground."

Pearl stopped walking and studied the entrance, serious. "Why?"

"Um… Yeah, why?" Maya turned to Phoenix.

"Well…" Pearl looked up at him too. "The, um… So that there is more land to use above ground. And it's safer, too. When the train is underground, it won't have to worry about people or cars."

"How does the ground stay up over the train when there could be something above it? Like us? Or a house?" Pearl asked.

"Well," Phoenix rubbed his chin. "You would have to ask an engineer."

"Enji-near?"

He nodded. "That's a scientist who designs big, strong things, like buildings and streets. They built the tunnels for the trains so that they are strong enough to never collapse, even if you put a huge tower on top of it."

"Oh…"

Pearl looked back at the underground entrance, and bit her thumbnail.

"I use the underground train every day, since I was your age," said Phoenix. "Lots of other people do too, every day."

"Me too!" said Maya.

Pearl glanced around at the people walking around them, entering and exiting the staircase down. Then she looked at the entrance, then at Maya and Phoenix.

"We'll be with you," said Phoenix. "Want to try it?"

Breathless, Pearl nodded. Phoenix and Maya stayed right at her side as they went down the wide staircase. While Phoenix bought the tickets, Pearl watched him and silently took in the shops and lighted signs of the train station.

"It's like a neighborhood," she said.

"Yeah," Maya agreed. "It kind of has a main road in the middle, and stores, just like above ground."

After negotiating the turnstile and getting an explanation of how they would get on the train when it arrived, Pearl looked around the platform. After a few moments, she took a few steps to the edge, and looked back.

"What is it?" asked Phoenix, getting up to join her. She grabbed his hand.

"I want to see the track," she told him. Phoenix held her little hand securely in his bigger one, and went side-by-side with her to peer at the tracks. He crouched down next to her as she studied them silently.

"What's the middle rail for?" she asked.

"I don't know. I think it gives the train power somehow… I think." He pointed to their left, and Pearl looked. "The train should be coming from that direction in…" He looked at his watch. "Three minutes. You'll feel a breeze of wind because the train pushes the air in front of it."

"I see," said Pearl gravely.

They went back and sat with Maya until the train arrived. Other passengers smiled when Pearl took an exaggerated step over the gap between the train and platform. She sat between them and listened attentively to the automated recording announcements. Phoenix saw her hands held together in her lap.

"What do you think so far?" he asked.

She nodded. "It's okay." The train started to move. "Oh!" Pearl put her palms down on the seat on both sides. She watched the window, wide-eyed.

"Aren't we going outside soon?" she asked after a few seconds. Maya looked to Phoenix, who shrugged lightly.

"We will eventually," Phoenix answered. When they did, Pearl gasped in surprise. It was a mild summer dusk outside, and the city was blanketed in a warm haze.

"Pearl, do you want to stand up and look?"

"No, thank you," said Pearl politely.

Five minutes passed.

"Can I look out the window and you hold on to me?" Pearl asked Maya.

Maya smiled. "Sure!"

Pearl carefully climbed up onto the seat. Maya kept a hand on her waist when she stood up straight. She stared out the window as they passed through the city, taking in every sight, ugly or sublime. Maya watched her cousin for a while, then looked across to Phoenix and smiled. He smiled back.

Once they got home, Phoenix noticed Pearl starting to look a little overwhelmed. _It's the first time she's seen my apartment, and the first time she's spent the night anywhere but in Kurain Village._

"Wow, Nick! It's just like I remember," Maya said while taking off her shoes.

"Yep, home sweet home." He grinned, and set his briefcase and keys down.

Maya knelt down to help Pearl put her shoes away. "Pearl, how about going on a house tour?"

"Okay."

"There's not much to it," Phoenix reassured her. He showed her the little bedroom and bathroom, the living room, and the kitchen. He moved some cups down to a lower cabinet so she could reach them, and showed her what was in the refrigerator.

"You have a nice room," she said.

Phoenix smiled. "I'm glad you like it." _She's such a good kid_.

"Can I go read something?"

Maya and Phoenix glanced at each other. _I didn't think she could read…_

"Yeah, of course," Phoenix answered. "Want me to help you?"

"No, thank you." Pearl turned and went to inspect all three of the bookshelves that she could reach.

Phoenix and Maya looked at each other again. Maya smiled sunnily, and shrugged. He chuckled, then went to the kitchen to get out the soup pot and ingredients.

"Nick, Nick. Stop. I'll make the dinner tonight." Phoenix turned toward her, pot in hand.

"No, I can do it, it's okay," he said.

Maya held out her hand for the pot.

"Seriously. You just saved my life in court today. Again. Let me make you some food."

Phoenix handed it over. "It better not be in the style of your favorite ramen shop," he teased. Maya laughed, and shook her head.

"I'm going in the room," Pearl called from the living room. Phoenix looked over the counter. Pearl was holding his world atlas, an oversized book with glossy, colorful photos of people and places around the world.

"Okay," he responded. "We'll come get you when dinner is ready."

Pearl nodded, and disappeared into the bedroom. Phoenix heard her put the heavy book down and climb up into the easy chair next to his desk, then turn on the light.

"What a day for her," Maya said softly, looking through his spices. "No wonder she needs some alone time."

"Yeah," Phoenix agreed. He began pulling out vegetables from the refrigerator. "Do you think she knows what will happen next?"

"I don't think so. But I can guess. Since I'm her closest relative and she spends so much time with me already, I'll probably get custody. I turn 21 this year."

"Oh! That's right," said Phoenix. _She sounded so serious there._

Maya looked over her shoulder. "You really think so? Will I get to take care of her?"

"Uh, I mean, I don't know everyone in the Fey family like you do. But it's likely to be you." He gave her what he hoped was a reassuring smile.

"Oh, I hope so," said Maya. "I really hope so. I love her a lot!" Then, "Do you have any garlic cloves?"

Phoenix investigated his kitchen at Maya's direction for the ingredients she wanted. A thought had occurred to him during the last day of investigation. Now was the perfect time to bring it up, but he waited until the soup was simmering and they were sitting at the table, waiting.

They'd gotten on the topic of the city's public transportation when Phoenix burst out, "Maya, would you and Pearl like to live with me?"

Maya looked shocked. "What?"

"I can afford a two-bedroom in this complex now. I've been thinking about it. I know you have your own money, but with Pearl… And it all depends on what you want to do, if you want to help me with investigations or continue training in Kurain. But all I'm thinking is, if you want to stay in this area, we could split a place."

"Nick, well… Yeah! That would be perfect." She looked sheepish. "I was actually planning on asking you if I could be your assistant again after everything with Pearl's custody was worked out, but…" A grin lit up her face. "Thank you! You've been kind to me. And to us."

"It's no big deal, really," Phoenix said. "Not at all. I just figured, if we'll be working at the same place anyway, and if you wanted to…"

Maya held up a finger. "I will have to ask Pearly though." Phoenix nodded. "It'll be her house too."

"Yes, you're right." They beamed at one another for a few moments, then Phoenix fidgeted. "Has she told you that she thinks I'm your 'special someone'?"

Maya turned pink. "Yeah. Quite a few times, actually." She tucked some hair behind her ear. "I don't have the heart to tell her 'no' outright. I'd… kind of like her to use us as a model for a healthy relationship while she's still under that impression. You know? I know it's not the truth, and it's not really right to keep her under a false impression. But I…" She sighed heavily.

"You want her to see some good," Phoenix said. "I understand. You told me about the situation at Kurain Village and in the Fey family." Maya nodded, and Phoenix continued. "It would probably distress her if we told her we were only friends. Not that that's a bad thing!"

"No, it isn't. I like being your friend," Maya said, smiling.

"Me, too," agreed Phoenix. "But I don't know if Pearl would understand the distinction yet."

Maya wiped imaginary sweat from her forehead. "Nick, I'm so glad you get it. I knew you would, since you're usually pretty smart."

"'Usually'?" Phoenix chuckled.

"Yeah," Maya said with a smirk. "You were lucky to have Pearl with you on this case, and you're lucky I'm back to be your assistant."

"Please. Pearly is way nicer than you."

"That's why I'm the brains of this operation."

"Oh, yeah? What does that make me?"

"The muscle, duh."

"Three years of law school, and that's all I am?!" Phoenix swatted her shoulder playfully, and they laughed. They conversed a little more while the delicious smell of the soup filled the kitchen.

Maya checked the timer for the soup. "Almost ready." She got up and started getting bowls down from the cabinet.

"Wait, let me do that," said Phoenix. Maya stood aside, and watched him go set the table.

"Nick?"

"Hmm?" he said, facing away from her while laying out the plates and bowls.

 _Should I say it?_ thought Maya. _I don't want him to be in any more pain than he already is. But I want him to know I care._

"I'm sorry about Mr. Edgeworth. I read your emails, but I haven't been able to respond with all that's happened. It's a terrible thing, and I'm sorry."

Phoenix slowly set the stack of bowls on the table. When he turned around, his face expressed such a tangle of emotions that Maya went over immediately to embrace him. He hugged her as well, tense at first, then softening and relaxing into their contact.

"Thank you, Maya," he whispered. Her ear was pressed against his chest, and she could hear his heart thudding. "I appreciate… that."

Maya squeezed him a little tighter. Phoenix took a deep breath in which she could practically hear him swallow his tears.

"If we talk about it I'll end up crying for the second time today, though," he said. "I...I'm…" He laughed, a little bewildered.

"That's fine. That's okay," Maya said.

Phoenix gave her a squeeze, then let go. They looked in each other's eyes. He was trying to get his emotions under control, and Maya let him. Although Phoenix had so much love and kindness to give, he could be surprisingly self-contained.

"I've been there, where you are, to some extent," said Maya. "I know a little about how you feel." Gently, she smiled up at him. "I'm here for you."

"Maya, you're going to make me cry," he said in half-hearted reprimand. "Maybe someday we-"

He was interrupted by Pearl, who inserted herself between them.

"Maya! I heard Mr. Nick's voice. Why are you making him cry?" Pearl accused.

"Pearl! I wasn't, not really!"

Phoenix laughed. "Yeah, she was. Go get her, Pearly."

"Huh?" Pearl looked up. "Now you're laughing…"

"It's because I'm happy you came to my rescue," Phoenix explained. "But you're right, I was maybe gonna cry again. How can I put this…" Pearl and Maya both watched him expectantly.

"Remember when you visited me and asked me that list of questions, the first night I was in Kurain Village?"

Pearl nodded. "Oh! I made you cry a little." She looked at the floor. "I'm sorry."

"No, that was okay. You didn't make me sad. You were worried about me, just like Maya was right now." He paused thoughtfully.

"Even if I was sad and crying, it's okay, because you were there with me. You cared about me and wanted to help me. That's what Maya was doing, too."

"Um…" Pearl frowned. "I think I get it."

"Let's eat some dinner," said Maya, and went to take the soup off the stove. Phoenix helped Pearl into a chair and got her some water, and sat down too.

"What were you talking about, anyway?" asked Pearl.

"Lots of things," said Phoenix. "But, um, we can talk about that later. I wanted to ask you which countries you read about."

"Um, the big one. On top."

 _She definitely can't read._ "Uh… Russia?"

"It has lots of snow, and candy towers…"

"Yep, that's Russia." Phoenix recalled the photos in the book. "What did you think of the ballerinas?"

Delighted, Pearl told them. Later, after she was tucked into bed, Phoenix and Maya sat at the kitchen table and talked late into the night.

\\\\\

As Phoenix predicted, Pearl took the news of the big changes in her life in honest stride. She missed her mother very much and understood what had happened to her, but was happy to be living with Maya. She accepted the move gracefully.

The two bedroom apartment had one bedroom and bathroom downstairs, and one big room in a loft with an attached bathroom. Pearl was enchanted by the loft and loved its high ceiling and big, bright windows. The three of them went shopping together after they'd moved in, and spent a happy few hours looking around and finding new things for the apartment.

The kitchen and living room were shared. Though it required many all-nighters, Phoenix was able to regularly spend time at home. His name was becoming known around town, and if he was working on projects by himself he would occasionally come home after the Feys had already eaten dinner. They made up for it by spending weekends together, one of which included the unforgettable show at Berry Big Top Circus and the case attached to it.

The award show and Maya's kidnapping was another weekend.

\\\\\

Phoenix had to admit he'd distanced himself from his feelings about Prosecutor Miles Edgeworth's death. He'd shed his tears and been scalded by anger, but over time those emotions had been so constant as to fade into the background and eventually soften. Instead of aching with angry, bewildered grief any moment he let his guard down, now his heart had enfolded the pain, absorbing it whole, pushing it slowly, gradually toward its center. During the daylight it rested there in the dark depths, only to rise floating up to the surface in the privacy of night like some ocean creature obeying the light of the moon.

At the signal of dusk Phoenix's heart would begin to sink. He knew it was a strange affliction and tried to hide it. Most of the time he was successful, but other times he would see a reflection of his expression in someone else's eyes and know he was caught.

Yet despite his pain and the suffering he'd gone through believing he'd lost Edgeworth, once they worked together again on Matt Engarde's trial it was almost like old times. He didn't dwell on it too much-he wasn't sure if he would or could forgive Edgeworth-but he had to admit it was _good_. It felt good, and his investigation benefited greatly, and most of all, they both cared about Maya. The prosecutor across from him in trial was not blinded by ego or unrealistic ideas of how the world ought to be, not any more. Something had awoken in Edgeworth, an alertness, a sense that he was truly seeing and understanding the reality before him, that he was present. Phoenix was secretly in awe of that new maturity and had no idea why Edgeworth kept telling him that he would make a similar discovery by the time the trial was over. His hints reminded Phoenix of Mia's admonishment when he'd told her that he only took innocent clients. _First Mia, now Edgeworth, of all people. What do they know that I don't?_

It was only because of a miracle that Phoenix avoided paying as high a price as his mentors did for that answer.

\\\\\

Edgeworth,

I understand that you have left the country once again to continue studying international law. I hope that is going well for you. Now that I've learned why we stand in the courtroom, I have an entirely new perspective on my practice. I am deeply grateful for what you did for me and what I've learned from my relationship with you.

It's still me, Maya, and Pearly here in the office. They were asking about you after we hadn't seen you in a few days. I told them what Gumshoe had told me, that you were studying foreign legal systems. I assured them it was nothing at all like when you were gone before. Maya wanted me to ask you if you'd tried any weird foreign food and if it was good. Pearl wanted to know if you were going to ride a camel. Please let me know when you visit. I would love to catch up.

Sincerely,

Phoenix Wright

\

Edgeworth,

I haven't heard from you in a while. I hope all is well and you are safe. I wanted to let you know that I'm thinking of you, always. I hope your studies are going well.

Sincerely,

Phoenix Wright

\

Edgeworth,

There's a new prosecutor in town. The only name he goes by is Godot. No one knows him or where he's from. I was wondering if you did, and if you had any insight on him. He seems to know me, and seems to also hate me at times. But I've never met him before in my life that I can remember. If you have any information, I would be grateful.

Pearl has recently become fascinated with the United Kingdom, and English gardens in particular. At the grocery store last week, she saw a pink potted rose and wanted to take it home. She asked me to send you a picture of it, so I did. The rose's name is Beatrice.

The Feys and I are eager to hear about your travels. Please write soon.

Sincerely,

Phoenix Wright

\

Edgeworth,

This business with Prosecutor Godot has gotten me thinking quite a bit about hatred. I have to confess that when I thought you had committed suicide, I hated what had happened. Your assessment of me when we met again before Matt Engarde's trial was absolutely correct. I know it doesn't make sense-why would one hate a loved one who felt it was necessary to take their own life? But it wasn't as simple as that. The hate and grief I felt was selfish, but for the most part, my reaction to your disappearance itself was entirely self-focused. I mourned your death, but I also selfishly mourned the loss of what we'd had between us-a partnership, and friendship, and some degree of relationship.

I hope I have moved past that selfishness by now, especially where our relationship is concerned. That trial showed me where my own ego and self-interest were bound up in my work as a defense attorney. The fight for my client isn't necessarily a fight for their innocence, for a not guilty verdict. It's a fight for the truth, no matter which side of it my client is on. I hope that by chasing the ideal of truth, I will become more than that selfish person I once was. Everyone must necessarily pay attention to their own interests to some degree, of course, but I think that fighting just as vigorously for the interests of others is one of the highest callings available to humanity.

I'm not sure how I got from us to the human race, so I'll stop now. I miss you very much. Please write soon.

Sincerely,

Phoenix Wright

\

Edgeworth,

Today we visited the temple where I ran into you at the Steel Samurai film set. It was buried in snow, just like that day. Maya and Pearly and I made wonderful new memories, and I got to revisit wonderful old ones. Pearl was attracted to the garden at first, but once we were there she was drawn to the old tree, the same one we stood under almost two years ago. Maya told me she could feel there was something special about it too, presumably with the gifts of the Fey bloodline. Pearl wouldn't let me take a picture of the tree, so we took one of us on the nearby bench, which I attached.

Visiting there caused me to think about our conversation from that day. To be honest, I have often wondered over the courses of your absences whether I knew you at all. The light you shed on your inner life that day made me think there was so much more about you lying in the shadows it cast. So for some time I wondered if I knew who you really were, and by extension, how close we truly were.

But when I saw that tree again, I thought that perhaps you were already ten steps ahead of me, per usual. I realized that your travels were at least in part to discover more about your true self that you were finally able to set free. It can be impracticable to see the possibilities of who you are if you are just in the same old place and life.

I saw how you struggled during the trial of Lana Skye. As a prosecutor, your own identity was at stake. I thought the pain of exposing the truth about the High Prosecutor's Office had driven you to choose death, and later, that it had driven you to leave. But I realize now that your travels have been a result of you choosing life-your life, your true life.

I couldn't be more happy or proud to call you my friend.

Yours,

Phoenix Wright.

\

Dear Wright,

Once again, you have led me into the light.

You are a miracle.

Thank you.

Sincerely,

Miles Edgeworth.

Attached to his email was a picture of Edgeworth, standing with a reluctant expression and hand lifted in greeting, before an ornate fountain in a sun-drenched European garden. Phoenix put a copy of the photo on the refrigerator.

\\\\\

"It's been such a long time since we've had a sleepover!" Pearl sighed, and climbed onto the bed next to Maya. She rested her chin on her cousin's shoulder and looked at the computer on Maya's lap.

"Way too long," Maya agreed. "Which movie do you wanna watch?"

"Let me see."

Maya handed over Phoenix's brand-new laptop to Pearl, and watched her look through movie covers as her decision-making process.

Maya and Pearl would occasionally have sleepovers together in their shared room, during which they would stay up late eating popcorn or sugar, watching movies, or playing games and talking together. This would be their first sleepover since Maya had been kidnapped. She wanted it to be a good one.

Maya slid off the bed. "You pick the movie, and I'll go make some popcorn. Did you decide if you want me to paint your nails?" Pearl nodded enthusiastically, and Maya's heart melted at the sight. "All right! I'll grab my nail polish, too."

Halfway through the cheesy movie about a present-day woman falling in love with a British prince, Pearl turned to Maya.

"Maya, do you believe in love?"

"Huh?" Maya nearly dropped her popcorn. "What do you mean?"

"Like that." Pearl pointed at the TV, where the love interests were dancing at a royal ball. Everyone in the movie was dressed beautifully, and the characters' perfect dance made everyone stop to watch.

"Uh…" Maya was very aware that Pearl was looking expectantly at her. "Yeah, for the most part. It might not look like this, but it's just as wonderful." _Good save, Maya._ "What about you?"

"Oh, absolutely! I think love is the most wonderful thing in the world."

Filled with equal parts affection and loving amusement, Maya couldn't help but grin. "Yeah, it is the most wonderful thing in the world." She thought about Mia, and Phoenix, and Edgeworth.

With a gasp, Pearl leaned in closer. "Maya! What do you know about love? You're thinking about something. I can tell."

Maya giggled. "You're right. I was thinking about Mia, and how much she loves me no matter where she is or what I do."

"Well, of course Mia loves you, but… What about romance?" Pearl stressed the 'a' in 'romance', her expression serious. _She probably learned that from a movie._ "You know, a special someone?"

 _Aaaaaah._ "Yeah, I believe in that, too." Pearl waited for more information, and Maya squirmed. "Look, I haven't really ever had a special someone."

Pearl acquired a knowing look. "I see. Maya, we're family. You can tell me these things, you know," she said gravely.

 _What the? Where did she learn to talk like that?_ "I… Uh, I don't-"

"I can keep a secret." She put her chin in her hands. "You can tell me what you _really_ feel about Mr. Nick."

Flustered, Maya laughed nervously, which Pearl interpreted as further hedging. "I…" Maya stuttered. "I… like Nick…"

Pearl's eyes sparkled with joy. "I knew it," she whispered. "You two are really soulmates. It's true love's destiny."

"Pearl, wait." Maya sighed, and gathered her courage. "It's not like that, I mean it. Nick is the most important person in my life after you and Mia, but I'm not in love with him. Does that make sense?"

She looked thoughtful. "He's only your friend?"

Relieved, Maya nodded. "Yes, that's it. We're in the middle between just friends and in love."

"What? You never wanted to kiss him?"

Maya shook her head. "No, not any differently than when I kiss you hello or goodnight."

"But you said you like him."

"Yes, I do. Just like I like you, and Detective Gumshoe, and sometimes even Mr. Edgeworth. They're all people I care very much about."

"Uh…"

Maya smiled. "It's okay if you don't get it right now. It took me time to understand it too."

"It's weird," she said, uncertain.

"Maybe to some people. But not to me." When Pearl continued to frown, Maya said, "Want to paint our nails now?"

Pearl brightened. "Yeah!"

Manicures were another completely novel concept to Pearl. She squirmed as Maya used the nail file, but once Maya had painted her little left pinky nail a pastel blue, she stared at it from all angles.

"Do you like it?" asked Maya.

Pearl nodded. "I picked a good color," she said approvingly. She watched every stroke of the little polish brush as Maya continued.

Eventually, her attention wavered, and she shifted like she wanted to say something.

"What is it, Pearl?" Maya asked.

"Mr. Nick is important to me too!" she said in a rush.

"Oh?"

"Yeah." Pearl became gloomy. "Remember when you were cat napped for random?"

"You mean 'kidnapped'?"

Pearl nodded. "When… After you were gone, Mr. Gumshoe helped me calm down and took me and Mr. Nick to the office. I didn't want to go home without you."

"Oh, Pearl…"

"I was still crying and I told Mr. Nick that I didn't want to go home. He looked really scared and tired and probably wanted to go to sleep, but he said it was okay and we stayed there. He let me cry and hugged me until I went to sleep. I got his shirt all wet and I tried not to squish him but I probably did. But he didn't make me get up and he was nice to me." She paused thoughtfully. "I was really sad at the time, but now, remembering it makes me feel good."

"Nick really cares about you, Pearl." Maya kissed her little cousin on the forehead. "It was really scary being away from you. Nick and I love you a lot, and we both want to protect you."

"Yeah," Pearl said after a while.

Maya kissed her forehead again. Pearl looked up at her. "Also, I told everyone at school that you're both my mom and dad."

"What?!"

Later that night, after another bowl of popcorn, raucous games of slapjack, five episodes of Pearl's favorite school romance anime, and another romance movie, the girls changed into pajamas and went to bed. Maya was thinking about her conversation with Pearl about love when Pearl turned toward her on the bed.

"Maya, are you awake?"

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go back to finish your training?"

Maya's chest tightened at the thought of returning to Kurain Village. "Um… I don't know, Probably yes, but not for a while."

"Why?"

Maya turned toward Pearl, although she couldn't see her face in the dark. "I don't know if I'm ready to be a real spirit medium yet. I want to grow up a little more."

"But you're already so old!"

Maya snorted. "Pearl! I'm only 20!"

"You're so mature and grown up, though."

"Hmm."

"I wanna be like you when I'm a teenager."

"Thanks, Pearl."

There were a few moments of quiet. Maya heard the air conditioning turn on.

"That's the main reason," she continued, "but there's another reason too." She shifted, unsure whether she should tell it to Pearl. She settled for, "I want to keep being Nick's assistant, and being with you and doing cases together," and kept _Nick would be so lonely_ to herself.

"I understand. I like doing cases too. It's fun to talk to all those different people," said Pearl.

"Yeah! Like that one clown, Moe."

Pearl dissolved into giggles.

"What is it?" Maya asked, already smiling.

Pearl whispered across the pillow, "Why did the student eat their homework?"

"Why?"

"Because the teacher said it would be a piece of cake!"

They laughed together. Downstairs, the sound woke Phoenix, who smiled sleepily before rolling over and dozing off again.


	8. Flower Language

Phoenix woke in a warm bed, which had been the last thing he'd expected. He wanted to open his eyes but the effort seemed beyond him at the moment. Instead he listened to the sounds around him, thoughts sluggish and half-formed.

The room-the hospital room, it must be-was quiet except for one thing. Phoenix brought his cottony consciousness to bear on an evenly-paced roaring that seemed to come and go. _What…_ He peeled one eye open to help himself out.

Snoring heavily, Larry was sitting asleep at his bedside, head tilted back and sock feet propped up on the clean hospital bed blanket.

 _I thought I made it to the river bank,_ thought Phoenix. The memory of the churning, powerful waters made his head hurt. _It was so dark and cold. How did they find me?_

He sat up a little. The movement woke his body, and he groaned in pain. It seemed like every inch of him was exhausted and sore.

Even though he was snoring so loudly, Larry woke at Phoenix's modest efforts to sit up. He looked into Phoenix's half-open eyes.

"Oh, Nick…" he whispered. Phoenix tried to lift a hand to wave, but it didn't make it out of the warm blanket tucked over it. He settled for as much of a smile as he could muster.

"Oh, NICK!" Larry cried, bursting into melodramatic tears. "You're back! You're alive!" He extracted Phoenix's hand from beneath the blanket and sobbed into it.

"Mmh," said Phoenix, waking up faster. "Larry…?"

"Yes, Nick? Oh, Nick, it's me! You remember me? You don't have amnesia? I asked them if you'd got amnesia and I don't remember what they said but you don't have amnesia, right? You remember me, your best friend Larry Butz? We went to school together, and I'm an artist and you're a lawyer-"

"Mhm, I can remember ev...everything, I think," Phoenix mumbled. Even his face felt as raw and achy as the rest of him.

"You do?" Larry said, his tears seeming to stop right in place.

Phoenix almost nodded, then decided it would be wiser to grunt an affirmative.

Larry's eyes flickered to the door, then to Phoenix, then to the wall behind the bed. "Well, in that case…" he began soberly. Not without some effort, Phoenix made his eyes focus on his friend's face. "Who's that cute shrine maiden you know? She looks a lot like Dahlia. And what's that lady with the whip's name? Can you introduce me?"

"Wait, what happened? Did the bridge really collapse after all?"

Larry frowned, remembering. "It was...well, yes. But it was on fire, not collapsing. I can't believe you tried to get across it, man!"

All at once, Phoenix remembered. His heart began to pound with fresh intensity. "Larry. Did...were they able to get to Maya?"

Larry shook his head, looking genuinely distressed. "I'm sorry, Nick. Bikini told us the canyon was impassible now."

Phoenix stayed silent. A desperate frustration that he was all too familiar with burned through him. He let it come and go, then sighed. That sigh set off an intense soreness in his throat and chest. _Oh boy,_ he thought. Then, _I'm lucky to be alive. Thank God._

"You know...Nick," said Larry softly. "You're lucky to be alive. It was pretty scary there when I saw you on the riverbank. If Bikini hadn't been there to help me and tell me you were alive, I...would have feared for the worst."

Phoenix smiled at his ridiculous friend. " _You_ carried me up from the river?"

"Yeah." Larry smirked as he fully realized what he'd done. "Oh yeah, that was me! I spotted you first with my flashlight, and I carried most of you. You chose the right side of the river to wash up on!"

Phoenix chuckled, which made his eyes water in pain. "You carried 'most of me'?" he said hoarsely.

Proud, Larry nodded. "The shoulders and torso! Bikini grabbed the legs."

"Huh." Phoenix laid back and tried to imagine that scene.

Larry seemed to know what he was doing, and looked smug. Impressed at his own competence, he ably filled Phoenix's water cup from the pitcher on the tray next to the bed, and handed it to Phoenix. Gratefully, he drank it all.

"So, now what? What's going on with me?" asked Phoenix as Larry filled the cup again.

"Well, I'm told you have a fever, you're bruised all over, and you also had hypothermia, whatever that is, but now you don't anymore," Larry said with an air of crisp efficiency. "You need a few days of bedrest, and they want you to do it here just in case."

"A few days? I can't wait that long. Maya is in trouble."

"Don't worry, Nick! We're on it already. That whip lady took an interest. She's probably there right now, You still haven't told me her name."

"Prosecutor von Karma, the one and only 'whip lady'. If you cross her, she won't hesitate to use it."

"She whips people?" Larry was horrified yet intrigued at this novelty.

"Yes," said Phoenix gravely. "But, now that I know she's involved, I feel a little better." He paused, thoughtful. "Prosecutor von Karma is thorough and determined. She'll get to the bottom of this, in her own way. She has high standards for herself and others. She's just like her brother."

"Her brother? Who's that?"

"Miles Edgeworth."

"Edgey has a sister?"

"He was adopted, Larry. Remember?"

"Okay, yeah. His _adopted_ sister. That's still good! We're friends, he can still introduce me!"

Even in his addled state, Phoenix could vividly imagine how that might go, but he didn't have enough energy to say it. He'd only been awake for a short period of time, but he could already feel his body's pull back to sleep and rest. He half-listened to Larry's chatter about cool, mysterious beauties and how much he loved them, mildly studying the black and blue bruises and assorted bandages on his hand.

Larry was circling back to Franziska von Karma when he paused.

"Wait, you said Miles Edgeworth, right?"

"Mhm."

"When we got to the hospital, I called him to let him know what happened."

 _Edgeworth!_ "Larry, he's out of the country!" Larry made an offended shrug, as if to say _well no one told me!_ "What did you say to him?"

"I, uh…" Larry's indignance melted away as he tried to remember. "I...I was really panicking then. Um...I don't remember. I know I told him that you fell into the river."

"Oh, man." Phoenix laid back into his pillows. "Well, thank you for telling him." _Even though it's probably just adding stress into his life, since he can't do anything about it but worry. I should write him an email when I feel better. I don't want to make him pay for another expensive international call. Though, it would be nice to hear his voice._

"Nick? What are you thinking about? You look kind of...gooey. Are you feeling all right?"

"Uh, yeah," said Phoenix hurriedly.

There was a heavy knock at the door. Larry sighed and started to get up, but the door opened. It was Detective Gumshoe and an enormous bouquet of blue and white flowers.

"Hey, pal!" Gumshoe left the door open and hugged Phoenix, who got a faceful of the detective's beefy shoulder. "I'm glad to see you! You look pretty roughed up, but it doesn't look half bad." said Gumshoe, drawing away with a big grin. "In fact, you look way better than most of the people I see every day."

 _Most of those people are dead!_ Phoenix thought. "Thanks, Gumshoe," he said, sounding sleepier than he intended. It caused the detective to take notice.

"I'm glad you're still here with us, buddy. Me and Prosecutor von Karma got word as soon as it happened. I've been making her investigation arrangements all day!" He held up the flowers. "These are from me and the Prosecutor. She gave me fifty bucks and told me to get a bouquet that was at least 100 dollars, or there would be consequences! Here's our note." He handed a little card to Phoenix.

 _Get well soon pal!_

 _Detective Gumshoe_

 _von Karma._

Phoenix doubted very much that she had even seen the flowers. "Thank you, Gumshoe. That was very thoughtful of you." Phoenix smiled, and the detective smiled back.

He could barely manage to hold up the little card, so he let his arm fall back down on the blankets. Gently, Gumshoe retrieved the card, and patted his hand. "You're welcome. You know, it feels weird to do a case without you around. How are you feeling?"

"Pretty beat up and tired. I think-"

Phoenix stopped at the sound of someone sprinting down the hallway outside. By the time Gumshoe turned to look over his shoulder, the person had entered.

It was Edgeworth. He stopped just inside the door, met Phoenix's eyes, and froze.

Breathless, Phoenix stared back, steadily taking in the gaze of his wayward friend like a rescuer drawing in a rope.

In his peripheral vision, Larry looked back and forth between the two. The only sound was Edgeworth's labored breathing. He couldn't seem to bring himself to look away from Phoenix.

"B-boss!" Gumshoe said finally. "You're...you brought flowers!"

"Yes." Edgeworth began to turn, but his eyes didn't follow. He looked Phoenix over, taking note of his condition, then met his tired eyes once more before looking reluctantly to Gumshoe. "Yes, I'm-I have."

He turned to look at Larry, gaze dragging over Phoenix on its way as if slowed by gravity. "Hello, Larry. It's been a while."

"Hi," said Larry automatically. "Um, I might not have told you, uh, the exact truth when I called earlier." Edgeworth's eyes narrowed, and Larry squirmed. "As you can see, Nick is...he-"

"He's exhausted, and you two have doubtless been keeping him awake," said Edgeworth sternly. He switched the bouquet to his left hand, and pointed at Larry directly between the eyes. "Please, leave this man in peace."

"I still have to give him his stuff!" Larry pointed at Phoenix's damp, muddy suit, which hung on a hook on the outside of the bathroom door.

"It's not going anywhere," said Edgeworth, an irritated edge in his voice. "Go home."

While Larry got ready to leave, the prosecutor turned to Gumshoe. The detective looked back at him hopefully.

"That applies to you as well."

"But I just got here," he protested while getting up.

Larry paused at the door. "Bye, Nick. Remember what I said about that whip lady. I'll be back tomorrow." He waved. Phoenix weakly waved back.

"Hey, boss, want me to get those flowers in a vase?" Gumshoe said helpfully, buttoning his coat. "They're really nice. They're chrysanthemums, aren't they? White chrysanthemums." He squinted at the ceiling, thinking. "Did you know that white chrysanthemums symbolize truth in Japanese flower language?"

"Yes, Detective, please do," said Edgeworth hurriedly. He held out the bouquet at arm's length, turning a bright red. Phoenix began to laugh silently.

"All right," said Gumshoe, unconcerned, and took the bouquet to lay down at the counter. "My mom had me memorize some of the flower meanings when I was in school. That's why I picked out white anemones and daisies and some blue hydrangeas. I thought white and blue would be best for you, Wright. And I thought their meanings would be awful nice." He paused in rinsing out the plastic hospital vase to turn to Edgeworth. "Mr. Edgeworth, is that why you-"

"Thank you for your help, Detective Gumshoe, but I can take it from here."

Gumshoe handed over the dripping vase.

"Good night," said Edgeworth pointedly.

Gumshoe knew better than to argue. "Get well soon, Wright," he said over his shoulder on the way out. He shut the door behind him.

An awkward silence fell.

Still a bright red, Edgeworth continued rinsing the vase, then self-consciously dried the outside with paper towels. Phoenix was shaking with gentle laughter.

"I'm glad you find your situation humorous, Wright," Edgeworth said frostily from the sink. "I must say that is the last reaction I would expect from any perceptive person such as yourself."

He glanced over his shoulder to see Phoenix's reaction, which was a sleepy grin.

More silence filled the room between filling the vase with water, and opening the little foil packet of flower food, and swilling the water until the powder dissolved, and unwrapping the cellophane and throwing it away. Through heavy eyelids, Phoenix watched his friend's every patient move.

Once the white chrysanthemums were in the vase, there was a real, blessed silence. Edgeworth placed them next to the larger bouquet, and stiffly turned to face the hospital bed again.

Phoenix's left hand lay palm down on the blankets, fingers lightly curved. He tapped the bed with his fingertips, and smiled again at Edgeworth. Edgeworth quietly moved the chair Larry had occupied closer beside Phoenix, and sat down. Phoenix turned his hand over. Edgeworth stared, dismayed that the tender palm and fingers were just as scraped and bruised at the back of his hand.

Delicately, he laid his own hand over it. He heard Phoenix sigh with relief at the touch of his cool hand. _He must be burning up_ , thought Edgeworth.

As if he'd heard, Phoenix briefly squeezed Edgeworth's hand. Edgeworth thought he could feel the fevered heat from those fingers even after they were gone. Carefully, he squeezed in response.

"Hello, Phoenix," he whispered.

"Mmm."

Edgeworth could see that Phoenix was still looking at him, but would soon be asleep. There was so much he wanted to talk to him about, so much to share and think about together. _There will be time enough for us._

"I realize you're very drowsy, Wright, but I…" He gathered his thoughts, and looked into Phoenix's face. "Are you all right?"

"Yeah," said Phoenix under his breath. "I'll be okay. Can't win against a river."

"Um...no, you can't."

Phoenix had closed his eyes, but he squeezed Edgeworth's hand again. For once, Edgeworth couldn't think of a response and sat still, staring at his pale, smooth hand resting over Phoenix's swollen fingers.

Several moments filled with Phoenix's soft, slow breathing passed by. When Edgeworth believed he was asleep, he began to stand.

When Edgeworth tried to lift his hand without waking him, Phoenix opened first one eye, then the other.

"Wait," he said under his breath again.

"Yes?"

"Yes. Something important." Phoenix curled back all his fingers but his pointer, and indicated something in front of him.

Edgeworth looked. "Your suit?"

"Pocket."

Edgeworth went over and inspected the suit's inner, outer, and pants pockets. They looked normal. Feeling a little invasive, he checked what was inside them. He turned up with a green magatama and Phoenix's defense attorney's badge.

"Here," he said, and brought them over to his friend's hand. But when he did, Phoenix folded Edgeworth's fingers over the objects in his palm with the tips of his own fingers. He tapped the prosecutor's knuckles, then let his hand rest again.

"All right," said Edgeworth, though he didn't know what it was in response to. He drew that hand to his chest, and looked at the objects again.

Even though it had only been in his hand a short while, the green magatama radiated warmth.

Edgeworth listened again to Phoenix's breathing, deep and slow. _He's alive._

He put two cups full of water at Phoenix's bedside before he left.

\\\\\

When the day came for Phoenix to leave the hospital, his nurse could not figure out who had taken Phoenix's suit to the very expensive Italian dry cleaner in the wealthy part of the valley near the hills. Phoenix could.

\\\\\

Miles, are you still in your office?

SMS Feb 12 19:45

 _Yes. I had a very long deposition today._

 _SMS Feb 12 19:49_

Yikes. Is it a brand-new case?

SMS Feb 12 19:50

 _I wish it were. They've somehow managed to drag this matter out for seven years. But I'm going to put an end to this once I've figured them out._

 _SMS Feb 12 19:53_

I was wondering if I could stop by for a moment. It doesn't have to be tonight, though, if you're too busy.

SMS Feb 12 19:55

 _I have a lot of work to catch up on, but you're welcome to come visit me. Do you remember the way up?_

 _SMS Feb 12 19:58_

Yes, I remember. I'll be there shortly!

SMS Feb 12 19:58

Edgeworth had been naturally gifted with terrifying willpower, but he'd had to work and pay for the gifts of wisdom and awareness of self. When he would normally berate himself for checking the time twice in a minute when he had vital documents to interpret, he now sat back with a small sigh. _How short is 'shortly'? He could be here any minute._

He looked at the clock, and picked up the transcripts again to continue reading. His eyes flickered to the clock and back.

At about ten after, Phoenix knocked on the office door.

"Come in," called Edgeworth.

Phoenix entered, already grinning. "Hello!"

"Good evening," said Edgeworth, glancing up from the documents he held in both hands.

He looked every bit like the powerful prosecutor Phoenix remembered: seated behind a large desk that looked airstrike-proof, surrounded by documents which had seals and signatures and stamps, open books filling his desk bookstand, in a room lined with intimidating law books and legal digests and a view of the city from on high out the window behind him. Everything was as he remembered it-down to the dark circles under Edgeworth's eyes.

"Wow, Edgeworth, you weren't kidding when you said you were busy. Are you doing all right?"

"Yes I am, thank you. I have been known, on occasion, to work," he said, and coolly returned to the documents to write a note.

Phoenix laughed, and then he saw it-the spark of humor in his friend's eyes, which he tried to hide by looking down. The sheer pleasure of making his friend happy made Phoenix laugh again.

"You're in a good mood," Edgeworth observed. He put down his pencil and tapped the documents on his desk to neaten them. "What brought you to my office tod-tonight?"

Edgeworth looked up at him, and it caused the hearth fire in Phoenix's heart to burn hotter momentarily, distracting him. "Well, um." He came a little closer across the room. Edgeworth watched him patiently.

Phoenix scratched his ear and pulled himself together. "I wanted to thank you for investigating right away on my last case, at Hazakura Temple. I didn't really set you up for success, but you were wonderful despite that. You were a tremendous help. Thank you. I could not have saved Maya without you."

"You're welcome, Wright." Edgeworth's cheeks flushed a light pink. He looked away to paperclip the documents, and filed them. "I'm glad it turned out well, and that you are looking healthier. However, it was awful to represent the defense. I don't think I could bring myself to ever do it again." Though he tried to hide it, Phoenix could see him smirking.

"It was that bad?"

"A humiliating experience."

"Ah."

"I have never known such ridicule in my life."

Phoenix snickered, and when he didn't say anything Edgeworth looked up. Their eyes met, both shining, both warm with the feeling between them.

Muddled by his affection and feeling his face turn hot, Phoenix tried to think of something to say. "Yeah...that's…that's my...um…"

Edgeworth laughed once, gently. Though he looked away again, his smile still lingered.

Phoenix Wright wanted nothing more than to bask in this glow, forever.

Edgeworth scooped up another set of documents. "I still have some testimony I need to work on, but you can stay until I finish, if you like."

"Are you sure?"

They looked at each other.

"Well, yes. I wouldn't want to waste your time, but…" Edgeworth looked him in the eye and said shakily, "It's nice to have you in the room with me."

"O-oh!" Phoenix stammered. A sweet, wild fear filled him and receded, like lightning going to ground. It could have been the desk lamp, but Phoenix was pretty certain he'd never seen Edgeworth this red before. And he was just as certain he'd never been as well.

"Uh, well," his voice cracked, "in that case, I'd love to stay." He nodded.

Edgeworth nodded. "Oka-please do," he managed.

Belatedly, Phoenix added, "I like being here too."

"Ah, I see." Edgeworth looked to his papers.

Phoenix took his chance to turn around and lift his gaze to the ceiling. _Oh, my God._

He pretended to look at the books on the wall around the doorway until his heart stopped pounding. When it did, he began to actually see the books therein. He noticed that they were covering a wide range of subjects, but there were only perhaps three or four per topic. Sailing, geology, clothing and fashion, foreign languages, domestic animals, physics, psychology, world cultures, art, electronics, healthcare, meteorology, gardening, do-it-yourself manuals, and more-all arranged, he noticed as he looked, by the Dewey decimal system. He picked one of the shelves and looked through. Though most of the library was composed of state and Supreme Court law digests, Phoenix felt free to ignore them and glance over practical information about Internet modems instead.

Sampling Edgeworth's library took the better part of three hours. Somewhere in the middle of it, Phoenix turned to the desk. Edgeworth was leaned deeply over the surface, his left elbow planted past the page in front of him and his brow resting in that hand. The other hand was writing a list of some kind.

Phoenix smiled fondly at the sight. _Look at him go._

Edgeworth seemed to sense that he was being watched. He paused, wrote a little more, then looked up. "Yes? What is it, Phoenix?"

He shook his head. "Nothing, nothing. Hey, do you want some water or something? You've been working for a long time." While Edgeworth paused to consider, he added, "Did you have any dinner?"

"Mmm, no."

"No?"

"I don't need any water, and I wasn't hungry at dinnertime."

"Oh! Well, in that case, I've got a granola bar in my briefcase for just this type of situation."

Edgeworth didn't protest as Phoenix produced his emergency snack and handed it across the desk.

"Thank you, Wright."

"No problem." Phoenix picked up the wilderness survival manual he'd seen last, and sat on the couch. It was apparent to him that his friend had been hungrier than he'd realized. The bar was gone in no time.

When he was done, the prosecutor brushed crumbs from his fingertips neatly into the wrapper. "Thank you, that was just what I needed."

Phoenix smiled in response, and the two went back to reading.

At approximately 23:20, Phoenix was looking up at the shelves again. They went all the way to the ceiling. From the sounds of things, Edgeworth was wrapping up his work for the night. Phoenix picked out a book on civil engineering. _Maybe I'll finally be able to answer Pearly's question about the train's middle rail._

He was leaning back against that bookshelf when Edgeworth stood and snapped off the desk lamp with a sigh. Phoenix gave a mild smile, and Edgeworth smiled wearily back.

"You've got a really great library in here," said Phoenix as the prosecutor crossed the room. "You have a gentleman's knowledge of most things. Now I see where that knowledge came from."

Edgeworth stood next to Phoenix on his left. Together, they looked over the books. "Thank you. That was a thoughtful compliment."

"You're welcome," said Phoenix with a quick smile at his friend. He turned to look back at the books.

 _We're standing so close together._ He tried to think of something casual and warm to say, but the more silence there was, the more aware he became that they were alone in this room, standing so close to each other in utter privacy.

Phoenix saw Edgeworth's shoulders and back in his mind's eye and couldn't help thinking about how close he was to them, or how close their hands must be to touching. How it would feel to hold him and rest his chin on his shoulder. How fitting and charming that scent of white bar soap was. How soft his fine grey hair would feel if he could put a hand over the back of Edgeworth's head.

Edgeworth was looking at him. That sweet fear held Phoenix's tongue in place as he turned to meet his gaze.

"Wright…" Edgeworth began, then trailed off into intentional silence.

Phoenix smiled, and with a shyness he hadn't expected, spread his arms slightly. "Wanna hug it out?"

Miles turned bright red, but seemed not to notice it. "What on earth does that mean?" he whispered, eyes darting about the office as if someone might see them.

"It's like the ultimate hug," Phoenix whispered back. "I'll show you."

Miles stepped closer, and then it was happening-Phoenix's arms encircled the man he loved, his oldest friend. Miles held himself apart, tense, and so Phoenix touched him lightly. That care that he took didn't stop Phoenix from soaking in the sensation of their bodies touching, when they'd touched so little before. In his arms Phoenix could feel that Miles was toned and fit-climbing the stairs everywhere you went would do that to a man-but not so much that he was uncomfortably solid. Yes, he was solid in a way, but he was…

 _He's soft,_ Phoenix marveled, and a feeling too intense to name burned brightly inside him. He resisted the impulse to hold Edgeworth tighter.

They stayed like that for some moments. Phoenix was wondering if he could rest his chin on the red-jacketed shoulder beneath it when he felt Edgeworth pull him in closer. Now Phoenix could feel Miles' chest rise and fall against his with their every breath. Miles' touch was strong and solid, but so very comfortable. _Can someone's touch be called respectful?_ Phoenix thought, and got his affirmative answer as Miles settled a little more into Phoenix's embrace. Phoenix took that as a good sign to set his chin lightly on the inside of Miles' shoulder, near his neck. There was that white bar soap scent again. Phoenix closed his eyes. Miles sighed, a sound somewhere between relief and relaxation.

He didn't keep track of how long it lasted, but eventually Miles moved a little in Phoenix's arms. Phoenix let him go, and as naturally as if they did it all the time, they separated and looked into each others' eyes. Though Miles' eyes were gentle, they were still his-grey, and intense.

Miles blinked, and smiled. Likewise, Phoenix closed his eyes briefly and, grinning, opened them, feeling like he'd woken up from a daydream. Before him, Miles was still looking at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Wow," Phoenix said, and chuckled softly for the sheer pleasurable feeling he was filled with.

"Thank you, Phoenix," said Miles. There was a wry, knowing glint in his eye. "That was nice."

"Yes," he agreed, his brain seeming to activate upon hearing a complete sentence. "That felt nice." Phoenix laid a hand gently on Miles' upper arm. "But you must be exhausted right now," he said earnestly.

Miles smiled. "I feel pretty good at this moment." He paused, and Phoenix took his hand away. "I might have fallen asleep if we'd hugged any longer."

"Really?" asked Phoenix, grinning. Miles nodded. They looked away from each other briefly, and Phoenix laughed sheepishly.

"I take it you noticed the black circles under my eyes," said Miles, still looking down at the aviation books by their waists. "I just saw them this afternoon myself."

"Yeah, I noticed them. You work so hard." Phoenix looked steadily at Miles' left temple, just above the now-pinkish left ear. He kept looking until Miles tore his gaze away from the library and back to Phoenix.

"What is it?" Miles asked, sounding slightly less obstinate than usual.

"Could I kiss you?"

Miles' face burned with a vivid flush again. "Hm," he said in a strangled voice. "Just a little."

Phoenix did.

"I'm happy you're back," Phoenix said softly. "I missed you, a lot. Your return and your help at the Temple was...it was so important to me. You are important to me."

He kissed Miles again on the cheek, and kept _Everything is right, I am right, when we're together_ to himself.

"Wright," Miles said, fond but stern. "There's something you're leaving out. I saw you swallow that thought. You can tell me." He touched Phoenix's shoulder briefly. "Remember when you told me what Maya said to you about friendship? Well, it goes both ways."

Phoenix nodded. "I remember." He looked at Miles, then away. "I didn't say it because I don't know how you feel. I don't want you to feel guilty, or obligated to feel something you don't, just because I feel a certain way. I don't want to trap you into something you don't want, or hold a power over you. Really, it's all right. I can keep it private. I'm strong enough."

"Yes you are, Phoenix. I do not doubt that."

Phoenix looked up. Miles was looking to him, neutral, waiting to see what he would do. Phoenix had to look away.

"I was...I was really lonely without you. I love you-" His voice stopped in his throat.

He swallowed and started again. "I had Maya and Pearl, and I love both of them so much. They are my family and that's how I always want it to be. But you…" Phoenix crossed his arms over his torso. "You are different. When we're together, I feel like I have a place in this world. Like my life is meaningful. I feel alive when I'm together with you, or Maya, or Pearl, and I..." Phoenix lifted a hand to cover his face, moved by something unbearable.

In his peripheral vision, Phoenix saw Miles start to move closer.

"Wait," said Phoenix, and took a shuddering breath to calm his tears. He felt very fragile.

"I...so…" He took his hand away and wrapped his arm back tightly around himself, shaking slightly. "I was in a lot of pain when you were gone. Both times, they were really different. Um, but...the pain taught me some important things about myself and I had to learn how to do things differently. I'm not just saying that to make myself feel better or anything. No wisdom or strength comes without a price-you know as well as I do. God, don't we all, we've all been through so much." His eyes flickered up from the floor to Miles, and back.

"If I had to choose whether or not to go through it again, I would choose it. This was the only way things could have happened-the way they should have happened. Your travels were the best thing for you to do, just like sharing my life with Maya and Pearl was for me. But being apart from you hurt a lot. I never imagined it would...that I needed you so much."

He paused, and took another shuddering breath. "I guess that's it. I'm sorry. I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt you and make you feel guilty. But...that's it." He looked up.

Miles' expression was muted. When Phoenix met his eyes he knew that Miles could see every emotion that was tangled in his heart. Phoenix had to look away from that perceptive gaze.

There was silence between them. Out in the courthouse square, the clock struck midnight.

"Phoenix," said Miles softly, to bring his attention back. Reluctantly, Phoenix looked. This time, he was the one offering an embrace.

Phoenix quickly took it, and this time he didn't hold back. He wrapped his arms tightly around the man he loved so deeply. After a moment of initial surprise, Miles held Phoenix just as closely. It was wonderful, as if they were trying to press themselves together into one.

"Did you know," Miles murmured into Phoenix's shoulder, "that I never saw my mentor cry?"

"Never?" Phoenix gently buried his fingers under Miles' soft, fine hair. It felt even better than he'd imagined.

"Never. Not at a funeral, not at a graduation or ceremony. He never shared his feelings or emotions with me or Franziska. He almost never laughed or smiled, but he certainly never cried. For many years, I thought that made him strong, and I wanted to be just like him."

Phoenix relaxed into the embrace. "I remember that."

"But tonight I saw true strength. You told me what you truly felt, despite the fact you were absolutely terrified. You placed that risk completely in my hands. You're an incredible man, Phoenix."

"Thank you," Phoenix said into the part of his shoulder where he'd rested his face. They stood together, leaning into each others' warm weight.

Phoenix let it soothe him.

After a time, Miles said, "You are an exceptionally soft and comfortable individual."

Caught off guard, Phoenix laughed, an action which made Miles bounce slightly as well. "I was just thinking the same thing about you."

"About me? Are you certain?"

"Positive." He stood up a little, and they let go. When their eyes met this time, it was in pure warmth. "I'm a difficult measuring stick to go up against, though," he said, looking down and laying a hand over his stomach. "I have this soft tummy, like Pearl said, but I gather that I'm pretty soft all ove-"

The last word of his sentence ended up mushed against Miles' cheek, right beside his lips as Miles kissed him. Miles had gone in for a quick peck but, like many rookie marksmen, had closed his eyes at the last minute. Edgeworth's lips fairly bounced off his cheek, and Phoenix giggled.

"I didn't know that you would continue talking!" Miles protested. Phoenix degraded into full-blown laughter, and after a few seconds Miles couldn't help but join in. Smiling, they looked at each other.

Phoenix laid a hand on Miles' face, and they both leaned in for a kiss. One, two, three quick kisses, like a firecracker beginning to ignite. They lingered near each other, and Phoenix rested his forehead against Miles'.

"We should really be going," Phoenix said. "I've kept you out way too late."

"Let me drive you home."

"If you insist."

"I do."

"Thank you."

They kissed once more, and gathered their things.

\\\\\

The next night, Phoenix was fast asleep when his cell phone chimed on the bedside table. Nowadays, he kept it on throughout the night. Without opening his eyes, he felt for the phone on the table and turned on the screen. He angled it slightly away and cracked open one eye.

 _Are you at your apartment? If you were asleep, please disregard this message._

 _SMS Feb 14 01:21_

 _Um…_ Phoenix's sleepy mind struggled with his friend's straightforward caveat. _I don't usually disregard his...words, but...I suppose I'm not asleep anymore. Uh…_

He opened his other eye and sat up to text back. _Yeah, that logic would never stand up in court._

Yep, I'm at home, going to bed. What's going on?

SMS Feb 14 01:27

 _May I spend the night at your place?_

 _SMS Feb 14 01:29_

That got Phoenix's attention. He sat up, heart pounding, and started at the tiny letters of the text. _What…!?_

Of course, you're welcome to come over! Is everything all right?

SMS Feb 14 01:31

 _Yes, I'm all right. I just had another long day today and I can't seem to sleep very peacefully. I remembered how relaxed I was when you visited my office and thought it would be a good idea to try replicating the scenario._

 _SMS Feb 14 01:34_

 _I'm on my way now. Can you send me your new address?_

 _SMS Feb 14 01:37_

It's in the same parking lot, but along the east side. I'm in 2140. I'll send you the address again.

SMS Feb 01:38

 _Holy shit,_ Phoenix thought while typing out his mailing address. _I thought Edgeworth would never go this quickly into a relationship._

He sent the text and rubbed his eyes as he got out of bed. _I should make sure Maya and Pearl's old bed is fit for sleeping in, just in case._

Phoenix turned on the kitchen light as he passed through, half-closing his eyes, and went through the living room and up the stairs to the loft bedroom. Halfway up, he stopped. His heart began to pound as an unwelcome thought occurred to him.

 _He doesn't mean he wants to have sex...does he?_

Rattled, he continued upstairs slowly. _No, of course not. I saw it yesterday myself, he truly is exhausted. But maybe he wanted to use it to relax? Could that be it?_

He pulled out his cell phone again to look over the texts in question, and flipped on the loft light located at the top of the stairs. _Would it even be normal to at this point? We've hardly kissed, but…_ While walking over to the bed, he studied the words. _I...I just don't know. I have no idea._

Phoenix checked the pastel pink cherry blossom motif comforter, and gave the sheets on the bed a quick peek. _I put these on the morning after they left. It should be fine._ Phoenix opened the closet a little in case Miles brought over some hanging clothes, and checked the green and white bathroom. _I guess I cleaned this too. It looks good._ Absently, he centered and straightened the rug with his foot.

 _I suppose I should prepare for the worst and hope for the best. I don't have a whole lot of practice coming out. The only other person I've come out to turned out to be grey-asexual. It was probably different with Maya because she personally understood what I was saying._ He looked at the silk pink roses Maya had left to decorate the mirror. _Miles may not._

Phoenix left the bathroom light on and turned on the bedside lamp. He switched off the bright loft light. _There, that looks inviting._ He went back downstairs and sat on the couch to wait. While watching the clock he rehearsed all the things he might need to tell Miles.

 _I'm asexual and biromantic. You see, there are different types of attraction, but social pressures and media messages cultivate us into thinking they're all one and the same. I've known I was asexual since I was in college. I saw it in a pamphlet and read about it and finally everything made sense. I can be romantically attracted to men and women. Yes, I have always felt this way. I've...it's who I am. I've always been this way, I just didn't know there were words to describe it. I have never wanted to have sex with someone. I've never seen or met someone and thought about having sex with them, or even thought that my lack of sexual attraction was strange in any significant way. This applies to us as well. I love you, and unless you very, very, very much want to, we will never have sex. Do you understand? I am romantically and aesthetically and platonically attracted to you. I know it sounds a little silly when I put it that way, but we just don't have the necessary vocabulary in our society to reflect our experiences. Romantic attraction is different from platonic because...uh…_

Phoenix's train of thought ground to a halt at that difficult, fraught explanation every time, and then circled back to the beginning. He sat on the couch, waiting and fretting, until there was a polite knock at the door.

He leapt up and checked through the peephole. It was Miles, in his heavy black wool coat, and holding a briefcase. Phoenix opened the door, admitting a draft of freezing air along with his friend.

"Hello," said Miles. "Thank you for allowing me to come over."

"Hi." Phoenix shut and locked the door. "No problem. Want me to take your coat?" He looked into Miles' face. "Oh, my goodness."

"Wright, please," Miles sighed. The dark circles under his eyes stood out like bruises, and his skin was pallid, almost grey. His eyes were red-lined and puffy, and the gaze in them lacked its usual intensity. They seemed obscured by a fog.

"Miles." Phoenix hugged him briefly, coat and all

When he pulled away, Miles was rolling his eyes. "Don't be dramatic. This is...I'm accustomed to this."

Phoenix held out a hand for his briefcase, shaking his head. Miles handed it to him, and took off his coat. Underneath he was wearing his customary red suit. He took off his shoes and traded Phoenix his coat for the briefcase.

Phoenix moved further into the apartment and hung the coat on the same coat tree from his old place. Behind him, Miles entered the living room and took in the small apartment. "Have Maya and Pearl left already?"

"Yes, they've gone to continue their training." Phoenix came back to stand next to him "Their room is ready, if you'd like."

Miles made a tired chuckle, and closed his eyes, smiling.

"What? What did I say?" asked Phoenix.

Miles rubbed an eye. "Phoenix, I meant for us to...sleep...be in the same bed. My purpose in coming over was to test if the relaxation I felt from-" he looked at Phoenix and grinned wryly, "-'hugging it out' could be useful in getting to sleep."

Relief swept through Phoenix. "You mean...Oh. So like, cuddling?"

"That's what I had in mind."

Phoenix couldn't stop his huge, goofy grin. "Really?"

"Really. Yes. Now, I've brought pajamas and a hanger for my suit. I have a meeting with a judge scheduled for tomor-today at 6 in the morning, so I'll need to leave immediately from here. I'll need to set an alarm, is that all right?"

"Sure, yes. I'll get up too."

"There's no need. I've interrupted your sleep already."

"Wh-how did you know?"

Miles gestured to Phoenix's pajamas and messy hair.

"Oh, yeah. You caught me." He waved a hand dismissively. "It's no big deal."

"All right. Good, then," said Miles somewhat formally. "I will change and hang up my things upstairs." He began to move toward the stairs, and stopped.

"Is...this okay? Are you okay with this?" He met Phoenix's eyes, serious.

"Miles, I love you. I'm really-I'm really happy about this."

"Okay." Miles nodded, and walked past Phoenix and up the stairs.

 _Oh my gosh_. Phoenix checked his bedroom and bathroom, a little nervous, to make sure they were presentable. He fluffed the pillows and neatened the pile of books on his bedside table. _Maybe he'll want something to drink?_ After getting a glass of cool water and pacing aimlessly around the kitchen, he returned to the bedroom. _Get a grip, Phoenix! It's just cuddling!_

Presently, Miles appeared at the door with an embarrassed smile he was trying to fight down.

Phoenix gave a nervous chuckle. "Ah, of course. Silk pajamas."

"What about them?" he said with false crossness. Phoenix laughed, and sat on the bed.

"Nothing bad. They're just like you. That's a good thing." He patted the other side of the bed. "Here, that's the good side of the bed." He watched Miles come over and pull the blankets up to lay under. "You wouldn't want to get up on the wrong side of the bed tomorrow if you're meeting with a judge."

Miles sighed heavily at the pun. "Don't make me regret this."

Phoenix snickered.

They climbed under the covers together. Phoenix nestled in while Miles lay flat on his back. Phoenix looked over at him, and they paused a moment.

"So...how should we do this?" said Phoenix.

"Um…"

They burst into embarrassed laughter. Phoenix turned on his side and lifted his arm. "Come on over here." He patted Miles' shoulder and waved him closer. "I believe some spooning is what you had in mind."

"I wouldn't know about that," Miles mumbled, rolling over to face away from Phoenix, who settled his arm over Miles' side and waited for him to get comfortable. They mutually adjusted pillows, and Phoenix pulled the comforter over them.

"What are you going to do with your hand?" asked Miles once Phoenix laid down again.

"Hold one of yours, probably. Oh, I forgot about the light."

Miles groaned and began to move. "Never mind, I got it," said Phoenix. He propped himself up on his elbow and reached mightily over Miles to switch off the lamp.

A pleasant darkness fell, like cool water. Phoenix settled in beside Miles and gathered him close. Over the Dove bar scent was the dried-sweat smell of exhaustion and old worry. Phoenix sighed contentedly, and felt about the covers for one of Miles' hands.

Miles lifted his arm, and laid a hand over Phoenix's. He paused when he touched the remaining bandage. "Are you sure?" asked Miles. "You've only been out of the hospital just recently."

"I'm pretty much healed." He chuckled. "Nothing stopped us from hugging the other night. And you're always so gentle."

"Mm," said Miles in a way that told Phoenix he was probably a little flushed. Phoenix kissed his shoulder and snuggled in a little closer.

They laid quietly for a while in the dark bedroom. Phoenix watched Miles' chest rise and fall with his breathing. Above them and in the hallway, the heater turned on.

Eventually, Miles grew still and warm beside Phoenix. His hand was warm and a little damp in Phoenix's. _I guess even Miles Edgeworth can get sweaty hands like any other mortal._

Phoenix closed his eyes, and moved his hand slightly so that their fingers were laced together instead. "Goodnight," he whispered.

\\\\\

When the alarm went off a few hours later, Phoenix was surprised that Miles didn't wake immediately. Phoenix sat up and rubbed his eyes. Next to him, Miles groaned so vaguely that Phoenix couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mmm. Don't make fun of me," Miles mumbled. He rolled over onto his back and rubbed his eyes.

Phoenix patted his shoulder, which was still delightfully warm. "No, never. I'll get some coffee started."

"Thank you," Miles said around his hands, still rubbing his face.

Once Phoenix had peeled himself out of bed and started the coffee brewing, though, Miles was a lot quicker to wake up. He appeared in the hallway entrance to the kitchen as Phoenix searched through his cabinets for breakfast options. "Hey there," said Phoenix, glancing over his shoulder.

Miles stepped a little closer, then stopped. "Good morning. Phoenix, you don't have to make me breakfast. I can get something on the way."

"Don't worry about it. I'm making breakfast anyway. You should probably go get ready."

He hesitated. "Well...all right."

"I remember from the sleepovers we had when we were little that you liked toast and jam for breakfast." He turned to look at Miles, smiling. "Is that still the case?"

Miles smiled, slow and thoughtful. "Yes, it is." They looked at each other for a moment. Then, Miles sighed. "I had forgotten about those sleepovers. That's right. You and Larry would visit my house."

"It was a long time ago," Phoenix said. He took out two slices of bread. "Maybe you'll remember more while you get dressed."

"Mm," said Miles, and made his way upstairs.

By the time they sat down at the breakfast table, both were dressed and awake.

"I kinda miss your fluffy bedhead," said Phoenix as he laid out the dishes.

Miles touched the back of his head, where a little lock of hair always stood out. "You mean this?" He pressed it down, but it just sprang back. "It never obeys me."

"Nope, that's definitely there to stay."

Miles shook his head, and poured the coffee into their mugs. They ate in companionable silence, occasionally glancing through the newspaper Phoenix had brought in. Phoenix made a mental note to tell Maya that Miles had used her souvenir mug from Très Bien.

Miles noticed him looking. _What is it?_ his face seemed to ask.

"You look well-rested," said Phoenix. "Did you get enough sleep?"

"Yes. It was an absolute...it was exactly what I needed." Miles glanced over Phoenix. "You also seem to have recuperated."

"Yep. I'm still a little tender in some places, but I feel fine."

"I'm glad to hear it."

Phoenix sipped his coffee. He thought briefly of Godot. The memory passed as he looked at the other prosecutor across the table from him.

"Remember how we used to play board games?"

Miles looked up a Phoenix's grin, and responded with a soft one of his own. "Yes, we played all sorts." He glanced away, then back. "I almost always won, but you never wanted to stop playing. You did win a few times, but you never gave in."

"Playing chess with you was rough, I will admit." The memory made Phoenix fond. "We played for hours. I remember our parents would bring us lunches and we would eat while still playing."

Miles nodded. "We were either doing that or sitting at the piano. You weren't half-bad as a partner in those four-handed pieces."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Did you know I still play piano?" Phoenix shook his head. "Manfred had me take lessons, but I always enjoyed playing music. I haven't lost the habit."

"Miles, that's great! I always admired it." Phoenix finished his coffee. "We had a lot of fun back then."

"Yes, we did." Miles checked his watch. "I must be going." He got up, and started picking up his dishes.

Phoenix got up along with him. "Leave those dishes. I'll take care of it."

By walking him to the door, Phoenix was able to score a goodbye kiss.

\\\\\

The day after that, Miles asked if Phoenix would come visit him at home, and if so, how soon. They scheduled a dinner for the next day. From the tone of his texts, Phoenix thought it could possibly be an urgent, serious matter, but knew it was hard to tell with Miles.

As he rode the train to the rich part of town, Phoenix couldn't help but remember how he felt before their first dinner together after Edgeworth's acquittal. _A lot has happened since then. Gosh, that was when Maya and I hardly knew each other._

When he came up from the station, Phoenix searched for Miles in the crowds. He spotted him standing unobtrusively by a shop window, frowning. Even at this distance, Phoenix could tell something was weighing heavily on his mind. He felt a prickle of concern. _Maybe something is going on after all._ He walked over, eager.

"Hi!" he called as he approached.

Miles looked relieved. "Hello, thank goodness you're here. It's so crowded, I thought I'd never see you."

Phoenix tried not to laugh. "It's not too busy right now. Are you unused to crowds?"

"I usually drive," he said by way of explanation, and frowned stubbornly. "I've only been here a handful of times."

"I understand," said Phoenix. He stepped a little closer. "Let's get in your car so I can hold your hand."

Miles' cheeks turned pink. "Yes, let's."

The drive didn't contain as much hand-holding as Phoenix had been hoping-the way to Miles' home on a hill was winding. But once they arrived Phoenix forgot all about it.

"What?! This is your house?" Phoenix exclaimed as they pulled up to the garage. Once inside, he saw the luxurious interior, the grand piano, the walls of books and sheet music, and the view of the valley, all upon entering from the garage. His jaw dropped. "Miles!"

Miles couldn't help himself. He broke into laughter. "I'm sorry, Phoenix, your face…"

Phoenix spluttered. "Oh my God, Miles. This is...this is something else!"

"The devastatingly articulate defense attorney returns," Miles teased. "Would you like something to drink, or are you more in need of smelling salts?"

"Yes," he answered. Miles shook his head, chuckling, and went to get him some water. Phoenix looked around a moment, then followed. He watched Miles retrieve a crystal-clear glass from the cabinet, and marveled at the expensively appointed kitchen. "I mean, I knew it would be nice, don't get me wrong. But all this…!" He gestured helplessly. "Wow. And it's all just for you?"

"Yes." Miles came over to give him the water. Their hands touched briefly. "I handpicked this house when the time came for me to live on my own." He tapped his temple, eyebrows raised. "Remember when I visited your apartment for the first time? You gave me a tour."

Phoenix laughed. "I'll never forget that. It was tense!"

"You're right, it was. How about I give you a tour, since this is your first visit?"

 _First visit? Does that mean there will be more?_ Phoenix nodded, and followed Miles from the kitchen.

 _He seems to have calmed down a little since we got here. Maybe I took his mind off of whatever it is. Oh, I guess we're saving the piano with a view for last._

Miles showed him the two spacious guest rooms, the office-bigger and more impressive than the entire Wright and Co. Law Offices put together-and his own neat, sophisticated bedroom.

"Do you often have guests to stay in the rooms?" asked Phoenix as they returned to the living room.

"No, not very often." They stopped beside the piano, and looked out over the valley.

It was dark already. In the distance, the foggy mass of sky over the ocean seemed to press snugly against the city.

Miles watched Phoenix's face as he looked at the view before them. He felt the nervous knot in his stomach tangle again, and steeled himself.

"This house-your house-is amazing. Thanks for inviting me," said Phoenix, turning to look at Miles. Phoenix smiled up at him, and stayed still in a way that Miles was coming to learn meant he was hoping for a kiss.

With effort, Miles looked away, guilt twisting in his gut. He suppressed that sensation, and made it into a casual glance out the window. _I will tell him soon enough,_ he thought. _And then, it won't matter. It will all be over._

There was an uncomfortable silence.

Ever graceful, Phoenix said, "This piano is way bigger than the other one we used to play on."

When Miles turned back, he saw the other man was looking at him, gentle, and attentive in a way that told Miles he hadn't missed his brief struggle.

Miles took the lifeline that Phoenix had thrown. "It most certainly is. It takes up a bit more room than that upright." He glanced at the piano, then at Phoenix. "Would you like to hear a little?"

Phoenix's eyes shone. "I'd love to, but only if you want to."

"I don't mind at all," said Miles with a small smile.

He went to the piano, and lifted the cover over the keys. When he sat down, he moved over and patted the bench on his left.

"Are you sure?"

Miles nodded, and Phoenix eagerly perched on the edge of the bench.

 _The Entertainer_ was the first thing that came to mind. Phoenix recognized it within the first few bars, and laughed when he did. He watched Miles' hands and fingers, and held his breath every time Miles' left arm came close to him. The act of playing seemed to calm Miles once more, bringing his mind back to the present reality.

When it was over, Phoenix clapped lightly. Miles chuckled, and played the final tonic chord again in several octaves. "Thank you." He turned on the bench to face Phoenix.

"I invited you over tonight to express my gratitude for your assistance in getting me to sleep the other night, and for being so hospitable. I thought it would be nice to prepare a dinner for you, as a way of saying thanks."

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, but I really liked having you over. There's no need to thank me when I enjoyed it so much." He paused. "Does that disqualify me from dinner?" He looked into Miles' eyes, expectant, trying to keep a straight face.

Miles shook his head. "No. Nice try." Phoenix grinned.

He followed Miles into the kitchen, watching him work and making idle conversation about the city until he stepped in to wash the spring greens. Miles asked him to take over the salad and please chop the onions, and they fell into a comfortable and natural cooperation.

By the time the wine was drunk and the dinner eaten, Phoenix had discovered that he could definitely get used to this. They'd reminisced about school, and Phoenix had explained the daily routine of living with the Feys, and Miles had talked about his visit with Franziska and Adrian, and the atmosphere and company had engulfed Phoenix with the warm feeling of intimacy he was always chasing. He could feel it in his heart as the hearth fire grew larger, settling deeper.

It seemed that Miles felt the same way. His eyes hadn't stopped shining with that special affection Phoenix had first seen in the prosecutor's office. In Phoenix's company, he was looser, more expressive, and best of all to Phoenix, he would smile.

As the dinner wound down, though, he began to change. Phoenix could see the return of troubling thoughts weighing his friend's mind. He did his best to keep the mood light, even getting a grin out of Miles when he pled for help with the most technologically advanced dishwasher he'd ever seen after insisting on doing the dishes. But as Phoenix rinsed and scrubbed he could feel it wasn't going to last.

He let silence fall. He'd found it was the best way to get Miles comfortable enough to say what was on his mind. It also freed Phoenix to ruminate, for better or worse.

 _What could it be? Is it related to me? It seemed like he wanted to stretch out our dinner as long as possible. It must be serious if he's this worried._

 _And it is something he wanted to talk about almost immediately after spending the night._ Phoenix mulled over what had transpired. _Is it possible he invited me over because he wants to sleep with me? Am I just jumping to conclusions? Would now be the customary time? He did make me dinner and all. He must be really nervous._

 _I'm going to have to come out to him. I have to tell him tonight. It wouldn't be right to put it off any longer._

Phoenix sobered up quickly as his feelings of dread congealed at the bottom of his gut. His heart began to pound. _I wish this didn't have to happen tonight, after we had such a nice time. But all I have to do is take a leap and hold on tight until it's over with._

The depth of silence between them began to stand out. Phoenix closed the dishwasher and dried his hands, all while rehearsing what he needed to say twice as fast as he had three nights ago. When he looked up, Miles was staring at him intently.

"Let's sit down. I need to talk to you about something," said Miles, his voice flat with tension.

Phoenix nodded, his mouth suddenly dry. _Oh my God. What if this ruins everything?_

 _He might not understand, no matter how much I explain. What if he doesn't even want to talk to me after this? What if he thinks that I'm making things up and that I don't love him?_

They went to the table, and they sat.

Miles laced his fingers together on the table in front of him, then unlaced them and gripped his hands together in a small, tight clamp. Unconsciously, Phoenix imitated him by laying his hands over each other to keep them from shaking.

"There's something I need to tell you," Miles said, and cleared his throat.

"Me, too," said Phoenix. "But you first."

Miles nodded, once, and his gaze dropped to the table. "I'm asexual."

A moment of silent shock, and then Phoenix couldn't help it. He burst into tears.

When he'd gotten good and started, though, he inexplicably started to laugh. Miles turned bright red, dismayed, and perhaps a little frightened.

"Um, Phoenix? Are you all right?" He started to reach across the table, then stopped. Phoenix took his hand and held it tight while drying his tears with the other. Miles didn't dare do much else. Cautiously, he watched for what Phoenix would do next.

"Oh my God, Miles, you have no idea-you're-" Another laughing sob escaped him. "I'm…"

He laughed, the only possible thing to do with all these bright emotions burning within him. He dried his eyes again, and squeezed Miles' hand.

"What's so funny?" Miles asked, bewildered.

Phoenix told him.

\\\\\

The next day was a Friday. Phoenix and Maya had made tentative plans for a weekend visit, and by early afternoon he got a voicemail saying she and Pearl should arrive at the train station by Phoenix's apartment just before dinnertime. If Phoenix's joy had made him ecstatic before, now he was approaching delirium.

 _A good delirium,_ he thought as he walked from his office to the station. The night before, he and Miles had talked for hours about their experiences as asexuals, and their past relationships. Phoenix had been compelled to talk about Dahlia, and been surprised both to realize how deeply their relationship had affected him and how selectively he had repressed it. Miles had handled his deeply personal realizations with care, and a clear mind. He had also admitted to Phoenix that he had never been in a relationship. Manfred had not approved of personal relationships besides friendships, although he'd never actively discouraged them either. Whenever Miles did have crushes, he'd said, they'd always been on male friends that he'd known for quite some time.

 _Kind of like me,_ Phoenix had said. And Miles had kissed him.

 _Exactly like you,_ Miles said, grey eyes warm and joyful.

Phoenix walked down the sidewalk, and felt his face flush as he remembered. _Oh my God did we kiss. I was so happy, I even shed a few more tears and then he teased me about crying so much because I had cut the onions. Mia, you were right, as usual. Some things never change._

While going down the stairs into the station, he checked the time. As planned, he was right on time. He took a place in full view of the ticket turnstile and waited, searching the crowds.

Maya saw him first. "Nick!" She and Pearl waved as they came through the gates.

He spotted them, and a huge grin lifted his face. As soon as she was through, Pearl ran toward Phoenix as fast as she could. He knelt down to take the full force of her hug, and wheezed when she hit him at the chest. Her little arms went over his shoulders and clasped behind his neck. "We're back!"

Phoenix picked her up in a hug and spun around like Pearl loved. She giggled over his shoulder.

"Pick me up next!" Maya said as she came over. She took off her backpack and Pearl's.

"Are you sure?" asked Phoenix, setting Pearl down. She continued holding his hand.

Maya giggled. "Of course not! Come here." She wrapped her arms around his waist, and Phoenix hugged her shoulders with his free arm. Pearl hugged him briefly from the other side.

"Nick, it's good to see you," said Maya.

"I missed you."

" _We_ missed you!"

"I missed you guys too, I missed you a lot. Especially these great Fey hugs!"

Pearl laughed, and they all squeezed each other tight for a moment. Then Phoenix let Maya go and picked up her bag for her. He shrugged it over one shoulder and put Pearl's bag over the other. It was crowded around them on the sidewalk as they walked home, so Maya and Phoenix each held one of Pearl's hands. They talked about what to have for dinner and what they should do in the coming weekend.

When they made it home, Pearl went straight upstairs to stretch out on the bed. Maya followed after to put their luggage down. Phoenix looked through his recipe book downstairs for chicken katsu. From the loft, he heard Pearl sigh, and Maya say something that made them both laugh. His heart swelled with affection.

Maya came back downstairs and went over to give Phoenix a long hug.

"I can't tell you how good it is to have you both here," he said.

"I was about to say the same thing!" Maya beamed up at him. "It's like everything is right where I left it."

"I'm glad. So how is it going for you in Kurain? Is Pearl doing okay?"

Maya stood at his shoulder while he prepared the cutlets, talking about training and the skills she was learning, village life with Pearl, and her ideas on fully assuming the mantle of Master of Kurain.

"It might seem naïve, but I think things will be different from now on. The clan has been shaken up like never before-and it's not a bad thing." Phoenix glanced over at her. She was smiling, sober. "I think...I know I can do it."

"Maya, you are so brave."

"I guess. I get pretty scared sometimes, still. But then I always think of Pearl, and you, and Mia, and I remember that we're all on the same side." They heard Pearl coming down the stairs. "But we can talk about that later."

"Yes, we will." Phoenix said, and smiled. Maya nodded, and told him she would start the rice, which Pearl overheard.

"Maya, don't burn it," she said as she climbed onto her usual chair at the table.

"That was one time! Well...two. Three, actually."

Phoenix looked at her with exaggerated incredulity. "What?"

"Hey! I needed more practice. Plus, Pearl, you said the crunchy toasted rice was tasty and you ate it all."

"You're right...I did."

"The defense rests." Maya rinsed the rice. "Plus, it's impossible to mess it up in a rice cooker." Pearl cheered.

Pearl was in an energetic, happy mood, and chatted them all the way through dinner. Phoenix gave her a heaping serving of steamed cauliflower. He couldn't stop grinning, watching her talk about her favorite anime that was being made into a movie. _She's grown so much since I first met her. It seems like she's picked up some habits from Maya, too._

After dinner, Maya could hardly wait to pull out one of her favorite games that she'd left behind at the apartment. Phoenix did dishes while she set it up, and Pearl made them all chocolate milk.

Maya was explaining how much Pearl's drawing skills had improved since the last time they'd played when Phoenix's cell began to ring.

"I'll get it!" said Pearl while Phoenix dried his hands. She same back, studying the phone. "Mills? Who's that?" She offered the phone to him.

"Um…" he took it, and read the caller. "It's Miles."

"Oooh!" Maya gasped from the table.

Phoenix made a silly face at her, then answered. "Hey, Mills. I mean, _Miles_."

"Hello, Wright. I have something rather urgent to-"

"Hi, Mr. Edgeworth!" Maya called from the table.

"Hi!" Pearl chimed in.

Miles chuckled. "Are you visiting with the Feys?" Phoenix could hear him smiling.

"Yes, I am. They're staying the weekend," he said with a grin. "What's going on?"

"I just got a call regarding a trip I applied for. It's to Borginia and the surrounding countries. I have been granted permission to go and study."

"Miles, that's great! How long will it be? When will you leave?"

"It's for a month. And I have to leave tonight."

"Oh!"

Maya and Pearl both looked up at Phoenix.

"That's why I called. I wanted to see you before I left, but my flight will be leaving in two hours. Can you meet me at the airport?"

"Um…"

"I know this is sudden. But I wanted to see you, if possible."

"Yes, of course! I want to see you too." He checked the time. "I think we'll be able to make it."

"'We'? Will you bring the Feys with you?"

"Of course!" Phoenix shut the dishwasher and rolled his sleeves back down. "They would love to see you."

From the table, Maya and Pearl nodded. While Miles told him the details about his flight, Phoenix pointed to the shoes by the door and then to the phone. Pearl put the chocolate milk in the refrigerator.

While Miles told him a little about the trip and the application process, Phoenix cradled the small phone with his shoulder and put on his own shoes. After explaining the basics, Miles said, "I've got to go so I can concentrate on packing."

"Okay. I love you, and I'll see you soon."

"All right. Goodbye."

"Bye."

The three met up in the living room by the door. "What did he say?" asked Maya.

"He's going on a trip and his plane is leaving soon," Phoenix explained. "If we hurry, we can make it on time to see him off."

They hustled down the stairs and to the train station. Pearl was curious about what Miles did when he studied overseas, and Phoenix did his best to explain on the ride over. When they reached the airport's busy train station, Pearl automatically took Maya's hand. Phoenix stood on her other side, and they started walking.

"We're making good time," he said. "Pearl, is this your first time at the airport?"

Pearl nodded. "I know about planes, though."

"Which gate are we going to?" asked Maya.

"He'll be at C52." Phoenix studied the signs. "Let's go this way."

As they walked and went through security, Phoenix continuously scanned the crowds for Miles. Pearl took in their surroundings, but Maya noticed how fervently Phoenix was looking around. She couldn't hold back a smirk.

"Nick," she said confidentially as Pearl put her shoes back on. "Have you two... Are you two official yet?"

"Huh?" He tore his search away from the people waiting to go through security. "We, um...no, we aren't." He grinned widely, thinking about last night.

Maya lightly punched him in the shoulder. "Then what are you smiling for?" They got up and started walking. "Just be boyfriends and get married already," she hissed, and he laughed.

When they entered the gate waiting area Phoenix spotted Edgeworth immediately, sitting in the corner with his bags and reading a heavy-looking book, pencil in hand, and frowning at the page before him.

"There he is," Phoenix said. "Let's-"

Maya was already running over with Pearl. "Mr. Edgeworth!" she called. Some other people in the area looked up.

Edgeworth looked up to see all three of them, and turned pink. He stood, fumbling to set aside his book and bags. When he made eye contact with Phoenix, his blush deepened.

"Hi," said Pearl. She was the first to get there, but stopped outside his personal space and waved. "We're here."

"Indeed you are," said Edgeworth, and patted her almost timidly on her shoulder. "It has been a while since I last saw you."

"Edgeworth!" Maya held out her arms for a brief hug.

"Hello, Ms. Fey." He patted her upper arm briefly as well after their hug. "How are you?"

"I'm really good!" she said, eyes shining. "I can't believe you're going to Europe!"

"Yes. I have been there several times, and I always enjoy my visits."

Phoenix stepped forward for his hug too. The embrace came easily, although he could practically feel the heat radiating from Edgeworth's face. Their hug was just as short as Maya's however. _That's right,_ Phoenix thought. _We're in public._

"I'm so happy to see all of you here and looking well," Edgeworth said. "What a pleasant surprise."

Phoenix wanted to say something, but only managed to beam happily.

"I saw the photo you sent on the refrigerator," Maya said chattily. Next to her, Pearl nodded vigorously. "Pearl loves that garden."

"Perhaps you shall visit it someday," he said to Pearl, who nodded again. "I gather you two are rather busy with your training these days."

"Yep," said Maya, "just like you! What will you be studying in Europe?"

"Oh, the usual." Edgeworth gestured at his book. "Adversarial litigation and discovery practices, _voir dire_ , and criminal procedures."

"Um...sounds great."

Phoenix finally found his words. "But you only have a month?" Edgeworth nodded. "That's a tall order for a month!"

Edgeworth tapped his temple. "I have a plan." He explained, in chronological order, the destinations and sights to see that he would fit into his busy schedule. Maya made him promise to send pictures.

Right on time, the boarding announcement sounded at the gate. Maya and Pearl went to look out the window at the plane and the airfield.

Edgeworth turned and began gathering his things. Phoenix handed him his book, which was indeed heavy. "You don't have to rush," he said. "You probably won't board for at least a few minutes."

He took the book. "Thank you. Actually, I will be boarding soon. I'm flying first class. " He slipped the book into his carry-on.

"Oh, yeah."

Edgeworth smiled, a quiet expression meant just for him. "Right now I rather wish I wasn't, however."

"O-oh. Me too." Phoenix had a dorky grin. "Yeah."

Edgeworth chuckled, and shook his head. He closed up his bags and put on his jacket, and then surprised Phoenix by hugging him again. He wasted no time hugging him back.

"I'll miss you," he murmured.

Suddenly choked up with tears, Phoenix squeezed him tightly. "Me too," he whispered. They separated, and looked in each others' eyes. Miles' eyes were soft and concerned. _I love you so much,_ Phoenix thought.

"Wright, for goodness' sake, don't cry!"

"I wasn't!" he protested, and released his tension in a laugh. Then he betrayed himself by sniffling a little.

"I knew it," said Miles fondly, and gathered his things. Phoenix laughed again, and they made small talk while they went to stand in line. Maya and Pearl spotted them, and went over too.

"Are you excited?" Maya asked.

Edgeworth nodded. "Very much so."

The line moved along, and they said their goodbyes. Before Edgeworth entered the jet bridge, he smiled, and waved to them. They all waved back.

"Bye!" Pearl called, and then Edgeworth was gone.

"Can we stay until the plane leaves?" Phoenix asked. "I know we've got that chocolate milk waiting in the fridge."

Maya nodded, and looked to Pearl, who nodded too. "Sure!"

They went over to the window. Pearl stood on the chairs to watch the ground crew and see the plane taxi away from the gate. Phoenix was worried they would lose sight, but it prepared for takeoff on the nearest runway.

"Oh!" Pearl exclaimed as the plane increased speed.

Maya tapped their shoulders. "Come on, we can see the rest of the runway from over here." She led them to the window a few gates down the terminal, in the corner.

Almost as if by magic, the distant plane lifted off the ground and began to climb.

"Bye, Edgeworth," said Phoenix, and waved. Pearl copied him. Maya blew a kiss, which made Phoenix laugh.

They stayed until the plane disappeared, waving and blowing kisses into the sky.


End file.
